<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in Love by Resident_wong1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134518">Lost in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_wong1/pseuds/Resident_wong1'>Resident_wong1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Resident Evil 6, Romance, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_wong1/pseuds/Resident_wong1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon S. Kennedy is currently on vacation in the south of France, just when he thought he found peace, his favourite femme fatale Ada Wong appears with a hidden motive. And of course, whenever the pair meet, trouble always follows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For aeon fans because capcom doesn’t do enough justice to the most powerful couple in the whole franchise. I wasn’t planning on writing more than one chapter but aeon fics are very rare so I’m doing the honours of giving y’all some good content. <br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘𝐈𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠,<br/>
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐚 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐬𝐞<br/>
𝐅𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠<br/>
𝐒𝐨 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐝𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐥𝐲.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐬, 𝐅𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞<br/>
𝟒:𝟏𝟓 𝐂𝐄𝐓<br/>
𝐓𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐝𝐚𝐲</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was nothing like spending the day in the hotel spa, after a relaxed session of tranquility in the steam room, followed by a well earned body massage from a woman who possessed the skills of a professional deserving way more income than she already earned, Leon offered a generous tip of 100 euros after exiting the massage room. 

Now, standing in the luxurious lobby of the five star Hôtel plaza, Leon exhales loudly, gently rubbing his sweaty neck which was now clear from the pressure, tension and nots trapped in for god knows how long.<br/>
He wore kaki shorts, black Ralph Lauren sandles, and a blank tank top which effortlessly displayed his muscles and toned body. The sort of clothing appropriate for the 40 degrees heat suffocating him since his arrival in the south of France. </p><p>He proceeds to the exit, stepping outside into the warm and sunny air of Cannes. The sun glistened in the crystal blue sky, hitting his freshly scrubbed and exfoliated face, it felt good. His mind, body and soul deserved this more than anything, after the traumatic and chaotic experiences his job considered of, troubling him deeply throughout the years, a vacation far away from it all was needed. It was a cure to his recovery and so far, he was doing better than expected.</p><p>After spending a few minutes reflecting over his thoughts on his well being, Leon takes in his surroundings, it was surprisingly not so busy. Tourists and civilians walked briskly alongside the road, most of them were couples on their honeymoon heading to the beach in their swimwears. Leon chuckles, wondering why on earth a single and handsome man like himself, flew solo during his vacations.</p><p>"You know why." He mutters, running a hand through his dirty blonde bangs. His heart sinks at the thought but he ignores it. </p><p>𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸.</p><p>As Leon makes his way to the beach, he admires and embraces the scenery ahead of him. Stunning mountains surrounding the bay represented a place in heaven, and this was the closest to heaven he was ever going to get. Stepping onto the soft white sand, seagulls chirped above him, children giggled running away from their family members, and many individuals sunbathed in the nude.<br/>
Leon knew France had nude beaches but it caught him off guard and a little out of his comfort zone. He wasn't one to flaunt his body in public full of strangers, and wondered how people were so comfortable doing so. Shaking his head, hoping nobody noticed his stares, Leon advances to the turquoise water, which sparkled. It was beautifully transparent.</p><p>A Caucasian woman a few meters ahead of him catches his eye, she stood in the brisk water which covered her lower body up till her flat stomach. She was a brunette, who wore a large beige hat and a pink bikini, taking pictures of the views encircling her, then she proceeds to turn to the side, locking eyes with Leon already looking at her. </p><p>Too late to look away now, she smiles at him.</p><p>"You're too sexy to be standing there. Come over here!" The woman yells in a British accent, catching him off guard.</p><p>"How did you know I spoke English?" He asks stunned, ignoring the compliment and moves towards her in the water but stops, letting it reach his knees. Any further, his shorts will get wet.<br/>
Leon notices the canon camera she held in her hands, her pink manicured nails on display. No wait, they were red. He couldn't see, the sun was hitting his eyes.</p><p>"You look American. I'm very familiar with the country and it's inhabitants." The British woman answers in a friendly tone, or was it a flirty tone? </p><p>Definitely flirty.</p><p>Leon was in no mood to flirt back, a harmless and friendly conversation was all he hoped for. She was literally undressing him with her eyes, not that he had much on. Attracting the attention of the opposite sex was all too familiar, it was fun but also irritating at the same time.</p><p>"Are you a photographer?" He blurts out, hoping he was right. The British woman did portray the image of a typical photographer travelling around diffferent continents, and ‘living life.’ </p><p>"Yes, its more of a hobby though, I get hired here and there...whatever works out."</p><p>She walks closer to Leon, the water drifts away from her, exposing her body. Her legs fully on show now.</p><p>"Do you travel a lot?" He asks averting his gaze from her, she was being tempting, but Leon disregarded it. </p><p>A one night stand wasn't on his list. Couldn't it ever just be innocent? He mentally curses at himself for being a handsome bastard.</p><p>Losing interest, Leon stares ahead of him, completely forgetting about the attractive British woman standing a few feet away, watching the American curiously. Maybe she would walk away. </p><p>"So you asked if a travel a lot?" Leon jumps at her sudden voice, breaking the awkward silence.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. You were saying?"</p><p>Too respectful to blank her, he places both hands on his hips, slightly embarrassed from zoning out.</p><p>𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐’𝘮 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭.</p><p>Maybe she did but he was too handsome to walk away from. Her eyes and body language made this very clear.</p><p>"This photography thing is just for fun, I like to create collages of places I visit and not to mention sexy tourists I meet along the way." She winks, causing Leon to shift his gaze away once again, completely unfazed.<br/>
Were all British women like this? She was trying way too hard.</p><p>Leon sighs, running a hand through his sweaty bangs. </p><p>He needed a drink. </p><p>Whilst lingering on his thoughts, Leon's mind was brought back to the present as he watches the woman walk past him, who's facial expression changed from hope to disappointment. She reaches for her belongings from the ground, placing them inside her Louis Vuitton bag. </p><p>𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘵, 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥.</p><p>Although a friendly drink with her wouldn't be so bad. All she wanted was a little attention. Guilt washed over him, turning down another woman led to spending the evening alone, again. So he did what he hasn't done in months, years even.</p><p>"Care to join me for a drink?"</p><p>The woman's face lights up, her smile stretching wildly making Leon grin. Instead of answering his question, she approaches him swaying her hips.<br/>
She unexpectedly takes Leon's hand in a smooth manner, and guides him further into the warm, magystic water.</p><p>"Let's go for a swim first." </p><p>Surprised at her response, Leon smirks, removing his tank top, and sandles, tossing them onto the sand. The woman laughs and runs ahead, splattering water with Leon on her trail. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐇ô𝐭𝐞𝐥 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐳𝐚<br/>
𝐏𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐒𝐮𝐢𝐭𝐞<br/>
𝟖:𝟏𝟓 𝐂𝐄𝐓</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't what Leon expected. After spending a fun day out at the beach, losing count on how many swimming races he won against Claudia, who was surprisingly a terrible swimmer. Leon however gave her credit for the confidence she displayed, subsequently embarrassing herself numerous times from nearly drowning. So they were required to swim back to the shore, where they sat from exhaustion and thirst, treasuring the view of the brilliantly red and orange sun setting in the breathtaking distance. Neither spoke a word, Claudia surprisingly gave up on her flirting and predatory stares, which Leon appreciated. On their way back to Leon's hotel, Claudia seemed to completely change her demeanour. </p><p>“The offer still stands" Leon reminds her.</p><p>She seemed on edge, eager to attend some business. Everything felt bizarre all of a sudden. Claudia wraps a white towel around her waist, and dries her hair with the other. </p><p>"I'd love to but I have to shower, clean myself<br/>
up."<br/>
What she really meant was: 'Not right now, some other time'.</p><p>So when he decides to offer a hospitable evening out to a woman, he loses that chance. All he wished for was a drink with good company. </p><p>𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯. </p><p>Great. The universe wasn't being cooperative with him at the moment. </p><p>𝘐 𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘉.𝘖.𝘞’𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐’𝘮 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴? </p><p>He wanted to look up at the sky and give it the middle finger but it was too pretty insult at.<br/>
Anyway, Leon understood the reason for her polite decline. Maybe this was karma, but now wasn’t the time to sulk. </p><p>Claudia then grabs a pen and paper from her bag, scribbling down what looked like a number. </p><p>"If you ever wanna link up again."</p><p>𝘕𝘰 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵.</p><p>What did these women ever want? Could it ever be simple?<br/>
He glances at the door number of her room, and name of the hotel she currently accommodated.</p><p>"Thanks, take care of yourself Claudia."</p><p>What a let down, everything was going so well.<br/>
Leon smiles, masking his annoyance, with the decision of throwing the piece of paper with her details into the bin. </p><p>She flashes a charming smile and lingers for a few seconds, but then turns to walk away giving him one last view of what he could possibly miss. Leon shakes his head, she was something else. </p><p>"Women."</p><p> </p><p>Now back in his hotel room, freshly showered, and topless, Leon opens the glass balcony doors, staring into the city of Cannes located on the French Riviera. Known for the association accompanied by the rich and famous, its luxurious hotels, restaurants, and festivals. The city at night was absolutely stunning.<br/>
With a glass of bourbon in his hand, Leon leans against the metal railing, and scans the magnificent paronamic view.</p><p>Peace.</p><p>Something that Leon found difficult to hold onto in the early years, he was finally grateful to experience such. The days we're getting better, maybe a longer stay would benefit his mental health.<br/>
He pondered on his thoughts, feeling the fatigue taking over his body. Gulping the rest of his drink, Leon walks back inside, straight onto the king sized bed, falling flat on his face. Suddenly sensing weakness in his legs from his intense physical exercice at the beach. Too tired to remove his shorts, Leon's eyelids felt heavier and heavier.</p><p>"You really shouldn’t leave your doors open Kennedy."</p><p>Immediately recognising the familiar sultry voice, Leon's senses on full alert, he opens his eyes. Tiredness suddenly vanishing from his body, he did not bother to move or turn around.<br/>
Leon felt her presence radiating through him. How did he not hear her walk in? This was sloppy for a government agent, highly trained to respond to intruders trespassing.<br/>
The thing is, when it came to Ada Wong, she was no intruder or enemy to Leon. When she clearly is supposed to be. Too bad his heart said otherwise. Was it a mistake to love the enemy? Who knows but he couldn’t stop.<br/>
He breathes deep into the duvet wishing he could escape this, escape her.</p><p>"I know you're awake. Turn around." She orders, in that intoxicating voice. </p><p>Leon was one hundred percent sure she casted a spell on him from the moment they met.<br/>
She did as she pleased, got what she wanted, and he let her. Time and time again. He slightly shifts from his position, and places both hands on the bed to pull himself up, feeling his heart beat faster.</p><p>𝘐𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵. 𝘐𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵.</p><p>Leon twirls his full body to sit up on the bed, placing both hands on his knees. His gaze locking with hers.</p><p>Beautiful but deadly. Sexy but lethal. </p><p>There stood Ada Wong, looking superior to everything and everyone around her, the definition of a femme fatale. As always, the typical signature smirk displayed perfectly on that gorgeous face, her short raven hair was the same, strands of her bangs settled nicely on forehead, almost touching her eyes. Ada’s posture displayed power and mystery, her delicate and slim arms folded across her chest. A gold plated necklace sat nicely around her long neck. Leon's eyes trailed down to her black tight Prada dress showing off her curves and lean figure down to her long legs capable of snapping a person’s neck in less than a second.  She wore minimal makeup, the woman didn't even age, her flawless skin was glowing, like a goddess. Her dark red lipstick stood out, almost calling him to taste them. </p><p>𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘪𝘵.</p><p>Getting lost in her, again, Leon sat up straighter and finally speaks.</p><p>"Ada." He utters, just barely, to the only woman who literally held his heart in her hands. She stood across from him, clueless of the constant nights and days Leon spent dwelling over her, missing her, wanting her, so fucking bad and it angered him.</p><p>"I would ask what brought you here but I'm kind of tired of asking the same question every time I see you. So, tell me what it is you want."</p><p>Letting his ego take over, Leon waits for her sarcastic answer. Ada, still standing in the same high and paramount stance, smirks at him. </p><p>"Are you saying you're not happy to see me?" </p><p>Leon chuckles, so the game begins.</p><p>"Not really, I was doing okay, until you showed up. I wanted peace, not a headache." He lies, through his teeth.</p><p>Although, it wasn't his head that suffered from aches, but his heart. Leon's pride did not allow himself to tell her that. He felt aggravated for caring and falling in love with a woman who dismissed anything that required feelings and emotions. Thus, this was the reason why heart to heart conversations never ignited during their encounters. Leon craved it. Ada simply avoided it. There was no way around to expose her human emotions, was she even human? Someone as cold as her left him wondering, and concerned.</p><p>Despite this, there was a teeny-tiny part of him believing that Ada felt the same way. Their nights of passion and lust expressed between both parties enunciated exactly what he needed to know. Even if he was wrong, Leon held onto this hope. Maybe one day she'll admit her true feelings to him. This is part of the reason why he bottled his own, it had to come from her too. Desiring this toxic relationship was destroying him, but he couldn't stop. </p><p>"You're lying."</p><p>She breaks Leon's attention away from his thoughts, back onto her, reading him like a book.</p><p>𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵. 𝘞𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥𝘺.</p><p>Did he enjoy the cat and mouse game?<br/>
Maybe he did, because right now, Leon watches Ada slowly stroll towards him, her black Jimmy Choo stiletto heels softly clicking against the pine floorboards, their eyes never leaving each other. </p><p>They were in dangerous territory.<br/>
Now standing inches away from him, Ada lightly grabs a hold of Leon's unshaven chin, and raises his head up to face hers.</p><p>"You're lying." She repeats, with a tone daring him to prove her wrong.<br/>
Leon stays silent, unaware of her next move. </p><p>𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘯. </p><p>Her perfect red painted fingernail trails down the side of his sharp jawline, his heart hammered in his chest. Ada's touch burned him, every touch scarred him. </p><p>𝘚𝘯𝘢𝘱 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵. </p><p>To save himself from torment and misery, Leon tries to move away from her but the woman in red was hypnotising, alurring, and mesmerising. </p><p>𝘚𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶. </p><p>It was impossible, his mind screamed at him to dismiss her seductive temptations, but how could he when his heart belonged to her?</p><p>Now fully straddling him, Leon doesn't push her off, but rather tempted to grab her firm back to bring her closer. Leon refrains from doing so and closes both hands into fists resting them on the bed. Sweat trickled down his bare torso. </p><p>The tension between them grew thicker, practically galvanizing, electric. The two had a dynamic and undeniable chemistry. Leon gulps and drinks her in, letting his eyes fixate on her lips, would he be cured or poisoned by her this time? Either way, he didn’t care. He was addicted to her. </p><p>𝘎𝘰 𝘰𝘯. 𝘋𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦.</p><p>Now staring into her hypnotising, almond shaped eyes, Ada crashes her lips into his, making Leon groan, savouring her lips wistfully, and absorbing the taste of the cherry flavoured lipstick. Her breath smelt of strong mint. His of alcohol. An unlikely combination put together, exactly what they were. Leon deepens the kiss, as Ada's hands slides in his hair, pulling him roughly towards her, reminding him who’s in control. Leon gladly follows. It had been too long. His large hands move to grab her curvy back, pulling her body closer, fearful to let her slip away again.</p><p>𝘏𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦.</p><p>On the spur of the moment, Ada swiftly breaks the heated kiss, her eyes locking with a frustrated and confused Leon. Her hands now trailing to the side of his face, observing him whilst Leon still held onto her back. Silence overtakes the room. Neither spoke for a few seconds.</p><p>"Why me?"</p><p>She asks suddenly, portraying the same emotionless mask, and watches Leon's face change expression in an instant. He stops breathing and stares at her. Ada literally took his breath away. Of course he couldn't reveal the real answer to her question. It would ruin everything between them. He closes his eyes for a moment, why her?<br/>
Because, Leon realised it’s always been Ada when he looks for her in other girls faces. Yep, it was obessesion. </p><p>𝘉𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦.</p><p>"They're not you." He answers truthfully, hiding the hurt in his voice.</p><p>Wasn't it obvious? </p><p>She expresses a smirk, this thrilled Ada, knowing that she had him wrapped around her finger. </p><p>Wait, she was messing with him. Damn her. He let his guard down and almost confessed his true feelings to her. It was all a game to her, toying with him. Nonetheless, whatever they had was enough. See? He couldn’t make his mind up. He wanted more. But, he’d rather suffer treacherous pain than losing her forever.</p><p>Ada winks at him, she then uses a finger to wipe her smudged lipstick from Leon's lips with her saliva. Without thinking, he licks his lips to taste and savour her touch, causing Ada to grin. </p><p>"You can't get enough of me, can you?"<br/>
She was loving this, teasing Leon was what made their relationship so amusing and fun. His brows furrowed in annoyance, deciding to answer her in silence.</p><p>"One more thing."</p><p>Still straddling him, she leans closer to whisper in his ear. </p><p>"Duck."</p><p> </p><p>*POP POP POP* </p><p> </p><p>Silenced gunshots erupt above them, Leon being the protector that he is, grabs a hold of Ada, sending them both flying onto the floor.</p><p>Crash landing together, Ada slips out of his grasp like a snake whilst Leon rapidly crawls towards the bed to take cover.<br/>
Expensive furniture and glass shattered around the room, unable to hear anything except the multiple rapid gunshot sounds, Leon crawls towards the dresser, remembering his Glock 22 safely tucked away. He turns back and spots Ada taking cover behind the wall, holding her Beretta in hand. She was full of surprises, because he never felt a hint of her piece whilst she sat on his lap. But then again, Ada was always dangerously armed.<br/>
He swore he saw her smiling. Was she enjoying this? </p><p>"Just what the hell was that!?" He yells in anger, grabbing his Glock to insert it's loaded magazine, turning off the safety. </p><p>"Are you gonna ask questions or get out of here alive?"<br/>
From the look on her face, Ada stayed calm, cool and collected. Like she always did whenever chaos surrounded her.</p><p>"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" He shouts from across the room, with a hint of betrayal in his voice. </p><p>"This was all you wasn't it!?"</p><p>Leon's blood boils, his face turning red from the rage. Staying low, his eyes still watching the woman in red who's attention focused on the threat. The reason why she came here in the first place. There was no time for interrogations. Luckily, the shooting came to an end, so the coast was clear. </p><p>"I'll take care of the shooter. Just focus on getting out of here."<br/>
Still dismissing his questions, Leon grits his teeth in frustration. His grip tightens on the gun. </p><p>"No, you're not leaving without giving me an answer!"<br/>
Leon stands and sprints across the room towards Ada, who was already halfway out of the balcony. It took every strength and power to reach her in time and grab a hold of her slim arm, twisting it behind her back. Ada gasps, and slides away from his strong grip, stepping around him. She kicks her heel on the back of his knee with full force, watching it buckle. Feeling like a knife just entered his leg, Leon loses his balances and falls, landing on his knees.</p><p>"Stop fighting back!" He yells, standing up again. </p><p>Leon turns and catches a sight of Ada aiming her grapple gun into the air, her back turned to him so he charges for a takedown. Too quick for him, Ada pivots her foot, moving away from his takedown in a swift motion, and then strikes her Beretta with blunt force right onto his neck, watching him stumble straight onto the ground.</p><p>"Stand down Leon." She warns, hearing him groan in pain from the strict blow, stopping herself for causing any more severe damage. Leon rubs his neck, head facing the floor. Did she just kick his ass? </p><p>His ego and pride heavily bruised, Leon slowly turns his head up to face Ada pointing her gun at him. Again.<br/>
She looked sexy. Threatening but sexy. Damn her. Being in love with the world's most wanted spy was eating him alive. </p><p>𝘎𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯. </p><p>"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." His voice croaks, whilst his eyes shot daggers at her.</p><p>"Some other time. You need to leave before you catch unwanted attention." Her tone suggested seriousness and demand.  </p><p>That coy smile still plastered on her beautiful face, enjoying the whole commotion in front of her.</p><p>"Who did you piss off Ada? You want my help to clean up your mess again?" He asks bitterly, refusing to take part. Did he even have a choice?</p><p>"You’re cute when you’re angry."<br/>
Ada smiles and then glances outside into the cool night, using her free hand to flick strands of her bangs away from her eyes. She turns back to look at him.</p><p>"They're not here for me." </p><p>Leon's eyes widen at her statement. He was a target? Was it a lie? Ada was a spy. An enemy. A master at manipulation. Yet, he never ever doubted her trust. How many times did she save his life? And here she was, doing it again.</p><p>"That's why you came." He looks at her in defeat, now suddenly feeling bad for his behaviour towards her. </p><p>"Are you going to let me go?" </p><p>With her gun still pointing at him, unsure of his next move, Ada slowly takes a step back towards the balcony, eyes still trained on him. Leon slowly stands, holding his balance in place. </p><p>"Ada-"</p><p>"Don't even try it."</p><p>Warning him again, she retraces her steps towards Leon and places her gun back onto the holster attached onto her left thigh. </p><p>"I beat you up once, don't make me do it again." </p><p>A master of seduction, now was the time to use her tools. She inches closer to him, lightly placing both hands on his tense shoulders. Leon's breathing immediately calms down, his physical pain suddenly vanishing at her touch and nearness. </p><p>"Just tell-"</p><p>Ada interupts his words by sealing his mouth with her own, their eyes automatically closing. As much as she enjoyed running her tongue with his, Ada opens her eyes, there was no time.</p><p>He brought this on himself. </p><p>Ada brings her knee up and forcefully connects it into Leon's stomach, causing him to break away, but her hold on his shoulders tightens, bringing her leg up to kick him in his groin, hard. Leon yells in agony, unable to process the throbbing pain. He almost vomits as he struggles to get himself together. Without delay, Ada jogs back to the balcony doors like a Cheshire Cat, aiming her hook shot into the air. She pulls the trigger as the cord latched itself onto a hard surface in an instant. The grappling gun instantaneously drags her into the distance, and the last thing Leon witnessed were her long legs disappearing from his view, saying his last words to this temporary farewell.</p><p>"You're gonna be the death of me one day."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙨<br/>
𝙉𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙚<br/>
𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪<br/>
𝙒𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚<br/>
𝙇𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙤𝙧<br/>
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙢’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐬, 𝐅𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞<br/>
𝟐𝟑:𝟎𝟎 𝐂𝐄𝐓 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't hard leaving the penthouse suite undetected. Luckily, the hotel residents were unaware of the commotion that took place 3 hours ago. Leon gathered his valuable possessions and gear into his duffel bag as soon as possible, and rummaged through the dustbin to find Claudia's note. He had to stay off the radar, with nowhere else to go, she was the only option. That being so, it will buy him plenty of time to formulate a plan taking down the threat. </p><p>Leon spent the past hours, walking from block to block to pinpoint the shooters location. It was definitely a sniper, there were at least 5 hotels parralled with Leon's, the only ones which could deliver clear shots directly to his suite, that stayed within the perimeter. </p><p>Leon debated on entering each building identifying himself as a government agent but alarming the authorities would make this even harder, plus he didn't have any jurisdiction in France to start an investigation. So, working alone granted him a higher advantage to operate quietly, and remain in the shadows. </p><p>However, what was left of the bullets and broken furniture in the suite worried him. A maid is eventually going witness the remaining traces and alert management. </p><p>Oh well. That could be dealt with later on.</p><p>Too tired to walk anymore, Leon hails a taxi to reach his next destination. He observes the soft endless city lights, letting his mind wonder on Ada's whereabouts.<br/>
Closing his eyes, he leans his head back on the seat. Still sore from the vicious blows she left him. Unfortunately, Leon had no time to treat the bruises with ice which his body desperately needed.</p><p>𝘚𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘦. </p><p>As he recalls, this was the second time Ada  brutally kneed him in the groin. The first time being in Spain.<br/>
Leon chuckles, briefly running his finger across the knife scar on his thigh.</p><p>The taxi comes to a stop, which was Leon's cue to leave as he hands the driver a couple of ten euro notes, thanking him in French.</p><p>Stepping out of the taxi, a warm breeze hits his face. The air was humid, full of sweat and perspiration. </p><p>Leon hurries inside the extravagant hotel, entering the sumptuous and fancy lobby, paranoia increasing as he felt unwanted eyes on his back.<br/>
Trying not to look distressed, Leon's attention turns towards the golden elevator doors opening to reveal a familiar woman stepping out. </p><p>Talk about perfect timing. </p><p>Claudia's appearance indicated that she had already made plans. She wore a long white maxi dress, with a Gucci belt clipped above her waist. Her wedge heels gently clicked against the shiny marble floor. She held a Gucci clutch bag, and phone in the other. Her hair was effortlessly tied up in a messy bun. She wore very light makeup to avoid the risk of the heat melting the makeup products applied to her pretty face.</p><p>Leon locks eyes with Claudia who changes directions to approach him. </p><p>"Leon, didn't expect to see you here." She says looking at him up and down, then proceeds to send an SMS on her phone.</p><p>"Yeah I need to talk to you." Leon stands awkwardly, not knowing what to say, tempted to tell Claudia the truth but that would mean comprising her safety. </p><p>"I was just heading out, you can tell me on the way." She doesn't wait for his response and walks straight past, with Leon right on her tail.</p><p>"I was hoping we could head somewhere a bit more private."</p><p>He reaches her outside the entrance, as Valets hurried in and out of different cars, walking back and forth around them.<br/>
Claudia turns to face Leon who waited patiently. </p><p>"Listen, I want to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I had a fight with my boyfriend yesterday, we came here together for a vacation. He wanted to see me right after you and I left the beach. That's why I declined your offer."</p><p>Leon didn't even care anymore, nothing happened between them anyway. But at least he could somehow persuade Claudia to provide a possible vancacy for the night. </p><p>"It's fine, we all have our own shit to deal with."<br/>
He answers instantly, with a hint of relation to his own personal problems. Claudia raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm guessing I'm not the only one you spent time with today."</p><p>He guessed this was a woman's instinct, knowing when a man spends time with another woman. Why did she make him feel like he was cheating?</p><p>"What makes you say that?" Leon asks, tapping the heel of his foot on the concrete floor.<br/>
He was on edge, examining his surroundings. It wasn't safe being out in the open like this, they had to hurry. Who the hell was she waiting for?</p><p>"Do you wear Chanel?"</p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?</p><p>He frowns, confused and opens his mouth to answer just when a black Maserati pulls up. A valet steps out, handing Claudia a pair of keys, who thanks him and enters the vehicle. </p><p>Leon jogs back inside the lobby, to hide his duffel bag between long and broad evergreen leaves of a Japanese Laurel shrub. He then rapidly proceeds to walk back outside to join Claudia inside the lavish Maserati, with his gun placed in the back of his jeans, along with two magazines safely tucked in the inside pocket of his leather jacket.</p><p>Leon faces Claudia, to answer her odd question still lingering in the air.</p><p>"I don't wear women's perfume. Why would you ask me that?" </p><p>Did she think that he was gay? Well, he did ignore her constant flirting earlier today, paying no attention to her whatsoever.<br/>
Regardless, his behaviour did not mean that he was gay. </p><p>Claudia pulls out of the parking spot, and accelerates, respecting the speed limit of course. </p><p>"I figured. You have the smell of a woman all over you."</p><p>Did he?</p><p>Leon remembers being topless during his passionate encounter with Ada. So he lowers his head down to smell his chest, and immediately inhales a strong familiar scent of expensive and exotic perfume, nearly losing himself to her overpowering fragrance. Ada always left a trace, whenever the two met. </p><p>He couldn't get her off, physically and mentally. </p><p>Leon squeezes his eyes shut. What could he even say? Mind your own damn business? Now wasn't the time to be an asshole. </p><p>"What does that have to do with anything?"</p><p>There's a long pause. Leon felt frustrated and worn out. Claudia sure took her sweet time to keep a conversation going.</p><p>“You look like you got stood up. That's why you came here isn't it?"</p><p>𝘊𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘯𝘰. 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦.  </p><p>Claudia refused to meet his eyes as her focus remained on the road ahead. Leon turns to watch her intently, biting his tongue to refrain from saying anything regretful.</p><p>"It's complicated, look I just need to stay low for a while. Away from my hotel. Things are a little crazy right now."</p><p>"So you don't want her to find you? Is she a psycho ex girlfriend or something?"</p><p>As expected, he clearly and obviously could not fill her in on his deepest secret. Sleeping with a wanted spy comprised everything he stood for and believed. It made him the biggest hypocrite there ever is. Was he ashamed? Leon wasn't so sure. Why should he be? They saved each other's lives whilst working for opposites sides and there was nothing wrong with that. Needless to say, none of his closest friends knew, not even his colleagues, no one and he certainly wasn't going to confess the truth to a woman he met a few hours ago. </p><p>"More or less. You don't mind me staying with you for the night? Your boyfriend wouldn't mind would he?" </p><p>Now turning to face him, debating on her decision, she taps her fingernails on the steering wheel, pulling the car to a stop at a red light. </p><p>"I'm meeting him at Le Baoli club anyway so I'll inform him about you. He won't mind...I hope."</p><p>Leon sighs in relief, now looking at his attire. A black t shirt and black jeans were the first piece of clothing he found in the span of five minutes. Hopefully his appearance is appealing and suitable enough to fit in the nightclub environment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐋𝐞 𝐁𝐚𝐨𝐥𝐢, 𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐬<br/>
𝟎𝟎:𝟎𝟎 𝐂𝐄𝐓<br/>
𝐖𝐞𝐝𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐝𝐚𝐲 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arriving at Le Baoli club, one of the most exclusive nightclubs in Cannes, the populous nightlights lit the busy street. Men and women waited in line, chatting amongst themselves dressed in classy attires. The whole atmosphere screamed extravagance and luxury.</p><p>Pushing past the line, the bouncer gladly allowed them entry without giving a second glance. </p><p>Leon and Claudia entered the noisy and prestige nightclub, retro upbeat music played heavily, nearly blowing Leon's ears off. He flinches, still following Claudia who proceeds through the wild crowd of dancers, with their hands in the air, sweating like wild animals. Leon cringes, failing to avoid making skin on skin contact.</p><p>Reaching the long and harmonic bar, Claudia places her Gucci clutch bag onto the counter top, taking a seat on the stool.</p><p>"You can sit, it's on me." </p><p>Leon obliges, and sits on the leather stool, as he eyes up the glitzy and multicoloured scene. He catches sight of the colour red, amidst the smoke filled, cramped dancefloor. He then turns back around, pinching his tired eyes. Red wasn't just a colour anymore. It was for normal people but for Leon, whenever he saw red, he saw Ada. </p><p>"You alright?" Claudia asks placing her hand on his back. Leon glances at her, appreciative of the kind gesture. A little bit of friendly comfort helped him regain his focus on the present, away from his unmanageable thoughts. </p><p>"Yeah, just a lot on my mind right now." </p><p>The bartender places a glass of malt whiskey in front of Leon who refrains from snagging the full bottle from his hand. This wasn't enough to drown his sorrows, but he grabs the glass firmly to take a sip, letting the blended liquid burn down his throat. Perhaps finding his way through the bottom of this glass will help him forget Ada. Just maybe. But how many times did he carry out this repetitive deed? Hangovers weren't exactly beneficial.</p><p>"So, I'm guessing this isn't really your cup of tea." Claudia says, just as he gulps down the beverage.<br/>
The bartender refills his glass, and Leon watches her point to their surroundings, to insinuate what she meant.</p><p>"Not really, I prefer bars, or pubs like you British people say" Claudia laughs.</p><p>"Yeah, men like you prefer quiet outings. Drowning themselves in their drinks and thoughts." Now it was Leon's turn to laugh.</p><p>"True but I spend too much time alone, maybe a change of scenery will do me good. Thanks for allowing me to join you." </p><p>"It's my pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet James, he's at the back. Don't get drunk just yet." She winks, hinting at her return soon, sliding off the stool.</p><p>Leon watches her disappear into the crowd. A few women walk past, and check him out. It was nothing new, as a small smile crept up on his face.</p><p>One attractive woman with long blonde hair, approaches him wearing a sparkly bra, and shorts so tiny he could almost, just almost see her underwear.</p><p>"You seem lonely, want a lap dance?" She offers, leaning against the cool surface of the countertop, eyeing him up good.</p><p>She reaches her hand out to feel his bicep, and pinches him lightly, then winks. </p><p>With his second drink down, Leon turns towards her, wiping his mouth with a napkin. </p><p>"Why not?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A little fun wouldn't hurt, the woman seemed nice, and looked like she was highly experienced in this field. She guides him through the crowd, hand holding his. He couldn't help but to let his eyes trail down to her ass, which looked great in those tiny shorts.</p><p>She led him to the back, entering the private booth. The woman pushes Leon onto the purple velvet chair, he falls easily feeling like a teenager again as excitement runs through him. He watches her pull out a long black and silky cloth from her bra.</p><p>"It's more fun this way." </p><p>Leon was too drunk to deny her request of the blindfold usage, so he watches her lean forward to lightly tie the piece of cloth behind his head. </p><p>His field of vision now blocked, he waits eagerly, with his hands placed on the comfortable arm rest. Leon felt like he was on a cloud, floating. 

Why did he avoid participating in this type of entertainment again?</p><p>There's slight movement, shuffling ahead of him. Awaiting to sense her presence any second now, for some reason, he felt nervous...in a good way. </p><p>Leon feels her sharp hands pushing him hard against the chair, his breath almost gets caught in his throat. He feels her knees on his thighs as she sits on his lap and pulls his hair back in full force, hurting him a bit.</p><p>She was fiesty, although Leon wished for a bit more gentleness, still being a bit sore and all.<br/>
Her body weight presses against his torso, pushing him further back, making his back slightly, ache. He then grabs her arm, steadily. </p><p>"You're killing me here."</p><p>Leon had enough of the teasing, and roughness. He faces her, or at least thought that he was because he was clueless to where her head was situated. He feels her lift herself up from him to stand back.</p><p>"Done already?” He asks in disappointment, hoping that he didn't scare her off.</p><p>He feels her hands gripping the long piece of cloth from behind his head, gently untying the not. The blindfold is then removed in a smooth manner, sliding away from his eyes as his vision starts to become clearer.</p><p>This was weird, when did she suddenly have short hair? </p><p>He rubs his eyes to gain a better sight.</p><p>“You've got to me shitting me." </p><p>Leon frowns in anger, and remains seated.</p><p>He watches Ada Wong twirling the silky cloth in her hand, as she stood a few feet away, smirking at him.</p><p>𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵?  </p><p>She looked the same as the last time he saw her; an irresistibly striking beauty. </p><p>"Who said anything about being done?"</p><p>She tosses the cloth onto the floor and staunters towards him, sliding her hands down her curves in the sexiest way ever. Leon begins to stand just when her long leg is brought forward, as her heel is placed right onto his crotch. The ambience turned unmistakably euphoric, within seconds of her approach. </p><p>"The show’s not over yet." She reminds him, Leon remains still, slightly wincing from the sudden gesture. </p><p>𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.</p><p>Leon had a problem, he lied to himself too much. His anger suddenly vanishes. He was intrigued watching Ada move her leg down to bring her face close to his, placing both arms on the arm rest, trapping him in her nest.</p><p>"How did you find me?"</p><p>Their gazes lock, Ada winks, biting her lip in a tantalizing manner. </p><p>"I have my ways."</p><p>Leon's eyes automatically trail to her cleveage. Heat radiated through his body, as he looks up at her again. Ada straddles him, for the second time within the span of four hours. </p><p>"I've got good news." She says, and moves to sway her fine hips to the beat, then grabs Leon's muscular hands to place onto her hips.</p><p>Ada had a undeniable gift. She possessed the skills to undertake any talent, she had the flexible ability to adapt in any field of work. If she wasn’t a spy, Leon imagined her to be an exotic dancer, an actress, or even a singer. </p><p>She was a natural, as her body effortlessly moves along to the rhythm of the music. She looked enchanting and Leon was close to drooling. </p><p>𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥𝘺. 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸.</p><p>Nope, not possible. Leon was entranced in Ada’s exotic, and sinuous movements. She was a sin, and Leon was the sinner, the flame to her fire. He fought so hard not to grab her and finish off what they started in his hotel room.</p><p>"Which is?" He manages to ask, breathless, not taking his eyes off her.</p><p>She leans in to whisper in his ear, but before doing so, she runs her tongue on his ear lobe, making Leon weak, in every single part of his body. Like an electric shock, Ada left him aroused once again. He was so out of it, almost spellbound. The alcohol in his system wasn't helping either. </p><p>"Take a wild guess."</p><p>𝘕𝘰, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦.</p><p>Like reading his mind, Ada rotates her body and positions herself to sit with her back turned towards Leon. The large oval hole of her dress exposed her perfect soft skin, and he noticed that she had no bra on.</p><p>She then lays on him, trapping the heat with her body against his, her body led the way and his followed. Ada grabs Leon's head with her hands lowering his face towards her neck. He yearned to put his lips on her. He could hardly speak and a deep groan left his mouth, catching a whiff of a crisp and floral fragrance of her shampoo. Leon was heavily under the influence from her enticing and seductive movements, now wishing this steamy night never ends. </p><p>There were words floating in Leon's mind, words he wanted to say, so badly, so desperately but he kept his mouth shut. </p><p>𝘋𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥𝘺.</p><p>Ada turns to face him, still on him. They now looked into each other's eyes with intoxicating rapture.</p><p>"I've located the shooter."</p><p>Leon barely manages to drift his attention away from the mouth watering dance performance and grabs her arms, causing her to pause.</p><p>"And?" He releases his grip and watches Ada curiously, waiting for an answer.</p><p>He might have ruined the mood but his life was at stake here. </p><p>Aside from that, he forgot that Ada was in control. She still plastered a playful smirk, then moves closer. Their noses almost touched. Their lips itched to connect. </p><p>"He's here right now." She huskily whispers, turning him on in more ways than ever.</p><p>𝘍𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭.</p><p>Before Leon could even reply, still hooked into Ada’s web of sexual appetite, he hears a familiar voice holler his name from the hallway.</p><p>"There you are! I thought I told you to wait for me." Claudia shouts over the music, coming into view as her eyes immediately widen at the current event taking place.</p><p>Talk about bad timing. What was it with her? </p><p>Ada and Leon both turned to spot Claudia standing behind them uncomfortably, fidgeting with her clutch bag and avoiding eye contact. Their current position looked like they were having sex with their clothes on.</p><p>Ada turns to look at Leon again, and smirks, slightly tilting her head. </p><p>"I guess this is my cue to leave."</p><p>She slips away from Leon's lap with ease, and pulls her dress back down, straightening the few creases on the material of the dress. She gives Leon one last view of her backside to tease him, swaying her hips from side to side, which never failed to fascinate him. Aura and charm transmitted through her. </p><p>Ada stops in her tracks at the doorway, completely oblivious to the other woman standing a few inches away.</p><p>“He's closer than you think." And with that, Ada disappears leaving her powerful and seductive scent in the air.</p><p>Leon exhales out loud, running a hand through his damp hair. He was sweating a lot and needed a few minutes to gather himself.</p><p>How could he allow her to leave again? Where the hell was this guy?</p><p>"The sexual tension between you two was so thick, I almost suffocated from it."</p><p>Leon chuckles, as he stands and stays silent. Thinking of a believable excuse to leave her and take down the assassin.</p><p>"I'm guessing you were happy to see her.” Claudia stops herself from grinning, and watches Leon step out of the room, as he makes his way down the hallway. Claudia follows.</p><p>“I thought you were hiding from her?”</p><p>"Like I said, it's complicated." Leon answers, there was nothing to explain to her.</p><p>He scans the crowd of men and women who occupied the nightclub. The fast paced and rhythmic music blasted its energetic and melancholic sounds around them. </p><p>"Did your boyfriend get bored of you already?"</p><p>He had no clue on who the hell he was looking for.</p><p>"He went to meet someone, said it was urgent."<br/>
Leon nods his head, half listening. It didn't even peak his interest but diverting her involvement far away from the current dangerous situation was a necessity.</p><p>"Isn't that your ex?" Claudia nudges his shoulder, pointing towards one of the exits of the nightclub. A silhouette of Ada caught his eye.</p><p>𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰? </p><p>"Stay here." Leon leaves Claudia to pursue Ada, again.</p><p>Anxiety rushed through him, multiple thoughts swirled inside his head of any possible scenarios to Ada's involvement in all of this. Pushing the door lever, Leon steps outside into the chilled night, to only be greeted with silence.</p><p>"Ada?" He hisses, feeling uneasy. </p><p>None of this felt right, or safe. Leon reaches to grab his Glock 22 but feels nothing on his back. Panic washes over him. Maybe it dropped somewhere. No chance, he would have definitely heard it. Unless...</p><p>"I'm gonna kill her." Leon marches ahead, a small vibrant and yellow street light offered a view of the dim and dark alleyway. He crouches, cursing Ada.</p><p>Without a weapon, he felt naked.</p><p>Did she set him up?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*THUMP* </p><p> </p><p>A solid piece of metal connects with Leon's forehead which triggered a loud painful cry, he stumbles backwards as pain shot through him. Leon bring his fists up to form a defensive stance, ready for the attacker. Blood trickled from his forehead, covering his field of vision. He lazily wipes a hand to clear the rude and warm red liquid. </p><p>A pair of hands forcefully seizes hold of his left arm, he feels a penetrating twist as his bones nearly crack, causing him to scream in agony, dropping to the floor.</p><p>"That's enough." A deep voice orders, too weak and dizzy to even look up, Leon stays in the same position, he felt nauseous.</p><p>"Get rid of him. Don't let him escape again."</p><p>A few murmurs were heard, and heavy footsteps approached Leon. Beefy hands grabbed his throat, lifting him up. Leon coughs and chokes whilst his windpipe was being crushed, blocked from receiving any oxygen. </p><p>𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵.</p><p>Surviving against zombies suddenly looked silly to him when humans were a thousand times more deadlier.</p><p>𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘵. 𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯.</p><p>With little strength and power left, Leon manages to bring his fingers towards man's face and presses his thumbs in both eye sockets, feeling the eyeballs squish. Blood gushed out, the man let out a piercing cry releasing his hold on Leon to ease the pain in his eyes.</p><p>A huge breath escaped Leon's esophagus, giving him the chance to inhale oxygen again. Tears spilled from his bloodshot eyes. He coughs rapidly, feeling like a saw was cutting the inside of his throat. He rubs his stinging red and bruised neck. </p><p>Leon watches the man scream due to his continuous state of great pain. He was probably blinded, permanently. </p><p>Finally regaining a bit strength and energy, Leon walks towards the man and presses his foot against the man’s throat. </p><p>"Wh-why are you trying...to kill me?" His speech sounds raspy and hoarse, it hurt to barely even form a constructed sentence.</p><p>"Please don't kill me!"</p><p>𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨?</p><p>Leon almost laughed.</p><p>𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘶𝘩?</p><p>"Was it you that tried to snipe me?" The man suddenly confesses, nodding his head.</p><p>"Who brought you to me?"</p><p>"It was a woman, sh-she hired us to assassinate you..." The assassin whimpered, begging to be spared.</p><p>Leon sighs, the coppery smell of blood filled his nostrils. He looks up at the eternal and lucid black sky - the blanket of stars stretched to infinity.</p><p>Sometimes, he wondered how death felt like. What does one experience when dead? Serenity? Nothingness? Placidity?</p><p>Leon was tired, so tired. </p><p>Closing his eyes, Leon's jaw clenched, his heart felt like it was being stepped on, repeatedly. </p><p>"This woman you’re referring to...who is she?"</p><p>Leon neeeded confirmation even though he was already familiar with the woman's 'true identity’. Ada stole his gun for a reason. It had to be her, and this wasn't the first time she saved his life and then brutally betrayed him.</p><p>She was a thief in the shadows.</p><p>But he refused to believe that the woman who he was in love with was the very same woman who hired a hitman to terminate him. Leon prayed that this was all false. Prayed that he got it all wrong.</p><p>"I don't know her name but we saw her with you"</p><p>“What was she wearing?"</p><p>𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘢. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘢.</p><p>“I think a dress I don't know! Please let me go..."</p><p>That was enough. </p><p>Leon brought his leg up to kick him square in the jaw, knocking him out unconscious.</p><p>It could have been over, now that he found the assassin but there were bigger forces at play.</p><p>This suddenly became Leon's hardest mission, and part of it was to track down Ada Wong, something that never crossed his mind, ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to those who have read both chapters so far and are still tuned in.<br/>I appreciate those who were kind enough to leave a kudos! I’m glad people are enjoying it and it’s only going to get better.<br/><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘬,<br/>
𝘢 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘺<br/>
𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵<br/>
𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨<br/>
𝘐'𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐇ô𝐭𝐞𝐥 𝐝𝐞 𝐩𝐨𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐞, 𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐬<br/>
𝟑:𝟎𝟎 𝐂𝐄𝐓<br/>
𝐖𝐞𝐝𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐝𝐚𝐲 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leon had no choice but to contact his superiors to deal with the assassin's fate. The French law enforcement insisted on taking over, but Leon's boss Bradley Smith convinced them to bring the criminal back on American soil, as this was already an ongoing case and their investigation. </p><p>Additionally, Leon filled his boss on everything, including Ada's involvement. This decision granted him a higher chance of locating her by obtaining useful technological resources.</p><p>After a parademic treated the assassin, wrapping a white bandage around his eyes, he was placed in a holding cell until reinforcements arrived which was approximately in about ten hours. </p><p>Leon's injuries were quite alarming. The harsh blow to the forehead intensified his loss of blood. Therefore, the paramedic stitched him up, and prescribed him pain killers and soothing cream to his injured body parts. He was urged to rest up and drink plenty of warm fluids to help regain his energy, stamina and strength. </p><p>Finally discharged from the police station, Leon steps outside and lingers for a few seconds, his head was throbbing. It felt like he was living in a constant loop, as this night was never ending. He lifts his head up and exhales out loud, wishing his current physical sensations and heartache vanished into thin air. Most night skies were the darkest of greys but this one was pure black. </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘥?</p><p>His cell phone vibrates in his jean pocket, indicating an upcoming call.</p><p>It was better when the device was turned off.</p><p>"Kennedy." He answers, lightly rubbing his throat, still sore from the brutal strangulation.</p><p>𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥.</p><p>"Leon, I have something that you might want to look at." Chief Bradley speaks, over the cigar he held in his mouth.</p><p>The man was a heavy smoker, it was a miracle that he was still living and breathing.</p><p>"I understand that the assassin was hired by Ada Wong, an old acquaintance of Albert Wesker and Derek Simmons."</p><p>Leon closes his eyes, grib tightening on his phone. He knew he made the right decision of enlisting help to track down Ada, and Leon was going to get his answers. One way or another. </p><p>Supposing that, a odd feeling washed over Leon, his gut told him that there was a rational and justified reasoning behind her actions and he was determined to get to the bottoms of it all. Even though he knew what this meant for Ada.</p><p>Would she ever forgive him? </p><p>“Were already aware of her past with Neo- Umbrella which we pardoned her for, after receiving sufficient evidence to clear her name. However, it does not mean that she's dismissed for her past crimes, which still makes her a highly wanted spy in the United States."</p><p>Of course she was. At least the US government was no stranger to Carla Radames responsible for the discovery and creation of the C virus - and stealing Ada's identity by cloning herself to commit unlawful and immoral bio terrorist crimes, which consisted of true horror and monstrous violations around the globe. </p><p>It wasn't long before Leon was visited by Ada after the incident in Lanshiang, China. The memory replayed in his head, but now wasn't the time. It still didn't make any sense to him, just like her clone impersonating her, hiring someone to kill him was unfathomable.</p><p>"After a thorough investigation, we managed to apprehend recent footage Ada Wong. An image is being sent to your device right now.”</p><p>Leon removes his phone from his ear, and eagerly watches the current file downloading. Every second passing felt like an hour. There was a harsh aching in his nerves, his brain felt numb. </p><p>Leon's eyes scan, the one person who he believed to be a phantom in the shadows.</p><p>Ada Wong.</p><p>The woman who was shrouded in mystery. </p><p>The image was blurry but Leon was able to make out her outfit. She wore a trench coat, and big designer sunglasses. Ada was a master at avoiding detection and she looked unrecognisable. The image dated exactly 2 weeks ago. She leaned against the wall, holding a newspaper outside of a café in Paris.</p><p>His thumb intched to run over the screen, as questions floated in his mind. </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘈𝘥𝘢?</p><p>“We don't know who she works for, but she has aided terrorists as far as we know." Chief Brad reminds Leon, who wished this to be over as soon as possible.</p><p>"It’s your job to bring her in. Think you can do that?”</p><p>Did he doubt him?</p><p>"Of course sir. When have I ever failed you?"</p><p>"That's what I thought."</p><p>There was a brief pause, implying that the conversation was not over. So Leon waited, as his gaze trailed towards the police officers chatting amongst themselves in the parking lot. </p><p>"I will be sending extra back up."</p><p>Leon opens his mouth to protest but is interrupted by Bradley's intimidating words. </p><p>“And no, you're not doing this alone. The more people involved, the faster we can arrest her. So suck it up Kennedy and don't disappoint me." </p><p>The call ends, not giving Leon a chance to speak. He looks at his phone, now tempted to toss it on the floor and watch it break into pieces. </p><p>What did he expect? </p><p>There weren't exactly going to roll out a red carpet for Ada. The same people who have been wanting to arrest her for years, we're ready to make great effort, in attempt to take her down no matter the consequences. </p><p>But was he ready?</p><p>Leon's biggest mission considered of him being capable enough to manage his personal life on one side and professional on the other.<br/>
Albeit, this was going to be a challenge, now that back up was on its way. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐇ô𝐭𝐞𝐥 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐳𝐚, 𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐬<br/>
𝟑:𝟑𝟎 𝐂𝐄𝐓</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leon entered the quiet and bright lobby. It felt weird, coming back to the place which consisted of nearly losing his life. At least now, nobody was targeting him. Not having to look over his shoulder every five second eased his paranoia.</p><p>He advances to the elevator doors, but hears a voice calling him out from behind, making him stop in his tracks. </p><p>"Monsieur Kennedy! A woman left these for you."</p><p>A man in a tailored suit, who looked like the concierge, held Leon’s black duffel bag by the straps in one hand and a note in the other.</p><p>Of course, it was from Claudia.</p><p>The concierge hands him the note.</p><p> </p><p>‘𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯,<br/>
𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘮𝘦<br/>
𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵.<br/>
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬,<br/>
𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵.’</p><p> </p><p>Leon smiles, instantly feeling bad for leaving her hanging, but there was another time for that. </p><p>He thanks the concierge who hands him the duffel bag and enters the empty elevator. The interior glistened, as he leans against the mirrored wall, letting his mind take him back to the peaceful day at the sandy beach. Never did he think his job would follow him, the one time during a vacation.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥.</p><p>The large elevator doors open, as Leon steps out, heading straight to the penthouse suite. He swipes the key card and enters, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Everything was left the same.</p><p>Leon throws his bag onto the cushioned leather sofa and strips out of his dirty and bloody clothes. </p><p>He needed a shower, and a long one. </p><p>Now standing in just his black Calvin Klein boxers, he walks past the king sized bed and notices a chunky and black object placed on top of the duvet.</p><p>Was that his gun? </p><p>He walks closer and his eyes land on his visible Glock 22. Leon takes a hold of the weapon, making contact with the sleek piece of metal. </p><p>Something else catches his eye, and as expected - a note was placed underneath. </p><p>He didn't even bother to try and guess how she slipped inside undetected to return his gun. </p><p>Leon unfolds the note, trying to keep himself together. As always, the note was written in the same cursive and slanted style, which displayed her elegant and feminine qualities. The font looked artistic, and classy.</p><p>Leon could smell her on it. </p><p> </p><p>'𝘓𝘦𝘰𝘯,</p><p> </p><p>𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴.<br/>
𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘭,<br/>
𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴.<br/>
𝘈𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶,<br/>
𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦.<br/>
𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦.</p><p> 𝘈𝘥𝘢 𝘹𝘹𝘹</p><p>𝘗.𝘚 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘳, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴.</p><p>                       𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A red lipstick mark was planted next to her name - her typical signature gesture. </p><p>Leon lifts the soft crinkled duvet, and his eyes land on a pair of lingerie set, black laced panties and a bra.</p><p>She never failed to surprise him.</p><p>Leon chuckles, did she really think that bribing him with her lingerie would work? </p><p>Of course not, because she wasn't wearing it. It would been a different story if she did. </p><p>He really needed to get laid, and for some reason, Claudia crossed his mind but he brushed the thought away, shaking this head. </p><p>Ada was driving him crazy.</p><p>Anyway, none of this led him to retreat. It was time to change things up. Everything occurred on her grounds, but not this time.</p><p>Oh how the tables have turned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loud knocks awoke Leon who was currently too lazy and sore to stand up. His whole body ached. Leon stretches, pulling the silky duvet away from his body, as he reaches to take his pills on the nightstand. Then he stands, grabbing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t shirt. His head pounded, and he felt drowsy. </p><p>The knocking increases, making Leon wince at the loudness, he lazily drags his tired feet towards the door, and opens it. What he saw from the other side of the door made him want to slam it close immediately. </p><p>Chris Redfield stood in the doorway, who looked ready to break the door down with his bare fists. </p><p>"What took you so long Leon? Rough night?"</p><p>He enters without looking back at him, his heavy footsteps echoed in the grand suite. </p><p>The door was halfway from closing until a foot comes forward from the bottom, blocking it.<br/>
He swings the door open and almost chokes on the pills he took so long to swallow. </p><p>"Hey Leon, it’s been a while." </p><p>Jill Valentine greets him, waiting to be granted entry. </p><p>As if Jill really needed permission, so she walks past him, lightly brushing his arm. </p><p>Leon stares at her, shocked. </p><p>This was not good, at all. </p><p>He closes the door and turns to face both of them. So this was his reinforcement? Of course, sending the BSAA on an exclusive mission like this made sense. They took down Wesker, he took down Simmons, and now the biggest link to them was left.</p><p>"They send you to babysit the assassin?" Leon didn't know what it was but he enjoyed getting on Chris's nerves.</p><p>"No, CIA agents accompanied us to escort him back. We're here for a different reason."</p><p>Chris suddenly stares him down, trying to read him. This sudden reunion felt like China all over again. </p><p>"I'm aware of that reason, Chief Bradley informed me to expect back up. Sure you're okay with this Chris?"</p><p>Leon hoped to get along professionally and avoid allowing personal feelings and grudges to meddle within the mission. They nearly ripped each other to pieces the last time their paths were crossed. </p><p>"Why wouldn't I be? As long as you don't get in my way again."</p><p>This again? Chris had the knowledge of Carla, not Ada, eliminating his men. So what was his problem?</p><p>“Get over it Chris. This is what our jobs consists of, people die everyday, we can't save everyone."</p><p>Leon breaks his gaze away from Chris, who tries to remain calm, balling his hands into fists.</p><p>He turns to look at Jill who stayed silent, with her arms crossed standing beside Chris. </p><p>She wore a black jumpsuit, with heels. The outfit fit well against her slime figure, Jill stayed fit, her athletic body displayed her tough demeanor. Her black ponytail layed loosely on the side, and she wore minimal makeup which really brought out her lovely and radiant blue eyes. Jill was a beautiful woman. Leon admired her as an agent, one wrong move could get your ass kicked. Despite the traumatic experiences she tragically faced, she was strong. </p><p>"Alright, enough. We have bigger problems." </p><p>Jill speaks breaking the tension as she moves  towards Chris and lightly pats his shoulder.</p><p>Whatever effect she had on him, worked. He makes eye contact with Leon again, and puts his muscular hands in the pockets of his black jeans.</p><p>From Leon's angle, it looked like they were a couple on their honeymoon. He always sensed that there was something going on between the two but didn't dare mention anything.</p><p>Chris was dressed casually, wearing a white t shirt, tight against his muscular and broad frame. His hair was the same, although his brown beard was evenly thick which strangely suited him. The man was shredded, he was a beast. </p><p>“Alright Leon, we're gonna start off by questioning witnesses at the club who could have possibly crossed paths with her. It was the last place where she allegedly met the assassin but strangely didn't cross paths with you."</p><p>Leon never lied, but nor Chris or Jill could know about his romantic involvement with Ada. It would comprise the mission, basically everything. He shrugs, running a hair through his dirty blonde bangs and walks across to the mini fridge. </p><p>"We all know she's good at covering her tracks. That's what makes her one of the best spies in the world. If she wanted me to spot her then she would have made sure." Leon lies, even so, there was some truth to it. </p><p>He grabs a chilled water bottle from the fridge and takes a few sips.<br/>
This wasn't enough, he needed food. </p><p>“What if she's already left the country? We'll be scouting the whole of Europe by the time she leaves for another continent." Leon adds, watching Chris who was now pacing the room.</p><p>"We have every airport in France on the look out. So far, there's no sign of her but we're moving first thing when she's spotted."</p><p>Leon nods his head, keeping a poker face.</p><p>“Alright, we'll start from there. But first, I'm in need of a heavy breakfast."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐂𝐚𝐟é 𝐂𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐝𝐞, 𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐬<br/>
𝟑:𝟎𝟎 𝐂𝐄𝐓 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were back to square one. Predictably, Ada left no trace at Le Baoli club. Chris requested to take a look at the guest list and question every single person who attended the club last night. </p><p>He was determined to find her, knowing that it was very time consuming. Leon and Jill searched the club for any possible traces leading to Ada, whilst Chris questioned the witnesses.</p><p>Leon and Jill then scouted the city, and entered different hotels, accessing security footage but there was no sign of her. Ada pre planned every trip she took, and refrained from accidentally making any errors to expose her whereabouts. Just as Leon thought, she was always ten steps ahead. </p><p>Jill and Leon were now sat in a wide tree shaded outdoor café, watching civilisation proceed their daily activities, clueless to the threats and evil this world consisted of.</p><p>Leon played with small sachets of sugar, taking another sip of his delicious dark French coffee. It was perpetually hot, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. </p><p>He kept glancing at Jill, as he tried to brainstorm some sort of conversation in order to break the awkward silence but there was one his mouth itched to say. So he did.</p><p>"I thought you were still recovering Jill, they let you out early for this?"</p><p>Jill turns her attention from her surroundings to Leon. She looked very intimidating, her blue eyes burned through his. </p><p>"And I thought you stopped fucking around with a wanted spy."</p><p>The cup in Leon's hand breaks into pieces. The steamy hot beverage ran down his hands, burning him but Leon did not flinch, neither did Jill.<br/>
A few people gasped at the current scene, murmuring amongst each other which they both payed no attention to.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Leon answers, now grabbing a napkin to wipe his wet hand, luckily he didn't get cut.</p><p>𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘪𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦. </p><p>"Don't play dumb Kennedy." She tilts her head, daring him to lie to her.</p><p>Also trying to picture him with Ada, and nothing about it seemed right. Jill wanted to slap him. </p><p>"Look, whatever you think-"</p><p>Jill raises a hand to silence him, which he does, not bothering to justify himself.</p><p>"Save it. I'm not going to go into detail but Wesker didn't trust her, so he had her followed occasionally and sent me one night. I followed her to a hotel, and who did I see opening the door of that very same hotel room? Leon S Kennedy himself."</p><p>𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭. </p><p>Leon stays silent, still looking at her.</p><p>𝘐𝘧 𝘑𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘊𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸.</p><p>"Who else knows?"</p><p>“Wesker did but he's dead now. That's besides the point, I don't understand what it exactly is between you two. But I promise you now Leon, when we find her, we will take her down so don't try and stop us."</p><p>It sounded like a threat. Jill knew this was personal to him but she didn't even know him nor did she care about his love life. Her mission and duty were more important. </p><p>"I wouldn't have contacted my superiors if I didn't want her found. I want her just as much as you do, Jill."</p><p>She stares at him, and calls the waitress to order more coffee. After a minute of silence, Jill turns to him.</p><p>"You know what this means for her, don't you?" </p><p>𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦.</p><p>“Of course I do."</p><p>Leon feels unhelpful hot tears forming in his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. He doesn't let them fall, and feels a tightening in his throat.</p><p>So he looks away, spotting the waitress from the corner of his eyes, placing down another cup of hot coffee onto the wooden table.</p><p>His body look calmed, compared to how tangled his mind and heart were. It wasn't the first time his uncontrollable emotions got the better of him.</p><p>𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘪𝘵.</p><p>Oh how he wished it was that easy. His heart already made the choice of loving her, not him. There was nothing that could be done, Ada was going to get arrested and Leon had to accept it. For his sake and sanity, it was time to see her as the traitor and criminal that she really is. She never loved him, or cared about him. That was for certain. She tried to kill him. But there had to be a valuable reason.</p><p>There had to be. </p><p>"I never realised that she meant a lot to you."</p><p>"W-what?" He asks as his voice croaks, turning to face her again. She looks at him curiously, feeling a bit pity for him.</p><p>𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤.</p><p>“You’re not gonna gonna back out of this mission are you?"</p><p>"For Christ sake, I nearly died because of her. I'm not going to back off now. The sooner this is over, the better it is for all of us." He answers, confidently.</p><p>It was something he took no pleasure in doing at all, and this suddenly became worse than surviving against the undead. </p><p>A bell interupts their conversation. </p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘨𝘰𝘥.</p><p>Jill reaches for her smartphone placed on the table.</p><p>“Please tell me you've got good news...alright we're on our way."</p><p>She immediately stands, placing a few euro notes down onto the small plate before Leon could even reach for his wallet. The woman was fast. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐇ô𝐭𝐞𝐥 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐳, 𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐬<br/>
𝟓:𝟎𝟎 𝐂𝐄𝐓 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chris Jill and Chris stood in front of Claudia's penthouse suite. After interrogating as many available witnesses, Chris managed to meet a regular member, Charlie, the same woman who offered Leon a lap dance. </p><p>She filled him in on witnessing Ada communicating with another man who turned out to be James, Claudia's boyfriend. </p><p>Leon wondered if she informed Chris on her meeting with Ada, who managed to set the task for Charlie to lure Leon straight to her, which led to their steamy lap dance. He noticed that Chris barely made eye contact with him on their way to the hotel, and even now. </p><p>𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮. </p><p>Leon stood behind Chris and Jill who waited eagerly, and patiently. </p><p>Movement attracts their attention. All three heads turn down the formal and decorous hallway, as James finally appears.</p><p>He wore shorts and an unbottuned Hawaiian shirt, revealing his surprisingly lean and wiry frame. He wore a sun hat, and was currently engrossed on his phone. </p><p>The description given by Charlie fit him, but they had to wait to see which suite he had access to so they stepped back, allowing plenty of space between them and the door. Leon stared at a portrait of Napoleon, Jill linked her arm around Chris's and pretended to step out of the elevator together, as a couple. </p><p>James reaches his suite and slips his key card into the slot, completely unaware of the agents around him. </p><p>"Excuse moi, parlez vous anglais?" Jill asks in fluent French, almost sounding like a completely different person.</p><p>"Yes I do, can I help you?"</p><p>He answers in a British accent, and sounded irritated, trailing his eyes towards Chris and Jill who plastered wide smiles of their faces. Leon watched from the corner of his eye. Seeing Chris smiling was so rare, and he wished he could capture this moment with a camera. </p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨.  </p><p>Nobody could make Chris Redfield do anything like that except Jill Valentine. A woman's touch in a man's life really changes everything.</p><p>“That's great. We just want to ask you a few questions." </p><p>Their friendly act completely disappears as Jill's arm slips away from Chris's huge biceps. Now looking threatening and serious, Chris grabs James by the shoulders and roughly pushes him inside the suite, which was Leon's cue to follow. He rushes inside and glances back to make sure nobody witnessed the aggressive confrontation.</p><p>He enters, and quickly places the 'do not disturb’ sign onto the door handle outside.<br/>
Leon locks the door, and watches Chris holding James by his now crinkled shirt, with his feet dangling in the air. </p><p>“Were not here to kill you. We want to know what you were doing with this woman last night." </p><p>Jill steps forwards, holding her phone out in front of him to show a recent image of Ada. James stares at it, his whole body trembled in fear.</p><p>"If you don't want me to snap your fingers then I suggest that you answer." Chris warns, now releasing his grip on him.<br/>
James stumbles and falls on the floor. He looked so tiny and fragile compared to Chris. He breathed rapidly, as panic shot through him. </p><p>"Get him some water Leon." Jill orders.</p><p>Leon rushes to the mini bar to grab a cold Evian water bottle. He tosses it to Jill who catches it effortlessly, and then offers it to James who takes it with shaky hands. </p><p>"She just asked me for directions and then paid me to keep quiet. I don’t think she wanted anyone to be aware of her being present there...But then I saw another man leaving through the back door and she followed him...”</p><p>James pauses, and tries to slow his breathing.</p><p>“Please...I can tell you where she’s staying...if that’s what you want to know...”</p><p>He slowly reaches to grab something from the back pocket of his shorts, whilst his other hand stayed in the air. He holds out a small business card. </p><p>“When she took money out from her purse, I saw this exact same card and I have my own...” </p><p>Chris takes a step forward to seize it out of his hands in a rapid movement.</p><p>“You use these after you’ve booked yourself a massage session. The hotel name is written behind it."</p><p>Chris analyses the card and glances at Jill, then at Leon who's heart rate increased with anxiousness. </p><p>"We've got her."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐑𝐮𝐞 𝐃’𝐀𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐛𝐞𝐬, 𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐬<br/>
𝟕:𝟎𝟎 𝐂𝐄𝐓 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘥? </p><p> </p><p>Leon was sure they scouted the same hotel a few hours ago.</p><p>Chris and Jill sat at an classy and charmingly old fashioned outdoor bar, situated directly in front of Le Grand Hôtel.</p><p>Leon stood a few meters away, leaning against a lampost as he watched the timelessly high class pedestrians walk by. His gaze trailed to the packed coast roads, and the class collection of palace hotels. The road was pure chic, French style. France had impeccable taste for all things stylish, modern and on trend. The never ending street was lined with designer and prestigious shops, like Dior and Chanel. </p><p>Ada’s life considered of enjoying the greatest luxuries, and latest fashion trends. She was a high class woman and this was the perfect place for her.</p><p>Leon was getting impatient, and glances at his watch again.</p><p>Stil not sign of her. </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘑𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥?  </p><p>Nonsense, poor guy was on the verge of a panic attack. </p><p>There was chatter between tourists and civilians. The noise of cars, taxis and scooters hooted, driving past them in a lively manner. Cannes was truly a city that never slept.</p><p>𝘈𝘯𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸.</p><p>Leon let outs a deep breath kept in for what felt like a minute. Or an hour. He was on edge.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴.</p><p>He drags his feet back to the bar, kicking pebbles on his way and then turns to glance towards the hotel again for the millionth time tonight.</p><p>"You're gonna pull a neck muscle Kennedy. Sit down."</p><p>Chris says, as he easily crushes a peanut shell in his large hand, offering one to Jill who gladly takes it. She looks at Leon, and tries to hide her smirk whilst she chewed.</p><p>Oh she was enjoying this.</p><p>Leon takes a seat and starts sliding the chilled beer bottle on the countertop back and forth in his hands. His drink was untouched and it was going to stay that way. If he drank then he was going to vomit.</p><p>Chris and Jill were causally holding a cosy conversation, formed in warmth and closeness. Everything about their body language indicated intimacy. </p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵.  </p><p>Leon smirks, holding a laugh in for even using that phrase.</p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦, 𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦?  </p><p>He decides to finally relax and bless himself by taking a big gulp of his cold Stella Artois beer. The strong and bitter taste danced on his tongue. </p><p>A sudden sense of calmness washes over Leon. </p><p>"Guys-"</p><p>Chris says catching their attention. His eyes were set on something in the distance and Leon knew exactly what it was, so he turns around and spots her. </p><p>Without hesitation, Leon immediately stands, accidentally knocking the beer bottle over, which rolled off from the countertop surface and shattered onto the ground. It caused a loud racket and at the same time, the stool falls, nearly making Leon trip over it.</p><p>𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵.</p><p>Now that he gave their position away, he turns to look at Ada, who was already looking at him.</p><p>Time suddenly froze as their eyes locked. For a split second, it felt like it was just the two of them. </p><p>Ada doesn't even wait, and breaks into a sprint, making Jill and Chris move from their spot and dash after her.</p><p>Leon's feet felt like they were glued to the floor, but he immediately follows as his sight never left the woman in red. </p><p>This pissed him off even more. </p><p>𝘐𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘭𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨? </p><p>Leon increases his speed, as adrenaline coursed through his veins. He kept his breath steady, and pushed harder and faster. He almost catches up with Jill and Chris who were just as fast, darting past crowds of pedestrians. They split up and changed routes. One on the busy road and the other on the sidewalk. Leon stayed on the road, keeping his pace by dodging upcoming vehicles, as he was hit by loud horns and angry yells. His mind was racing faster than his feet but he wasn't going to lose her, not this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chase continues in the next chapter. Who else missed Ada? Stay tuned as we dive into her perspective next. Your guesses and questions will be answered very soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'𝐎𝐟 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬 𝐈<br/>
𝐇𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐝,<br/>
𝐌𝐲 𝐟𝐚𝐯𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬<br/>
𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐈.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐬... </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ada pumped her legs, gaining momentum with each push, as the wind whipped her bangs back from her face. Her Valentino heels slapped against the concrete floor, sending her jetting past the various figures that blurred in her speed. </p><p>There was no time to think about how they located her. Her brain remained on speed mode, ultra focused on the escape. </p><p>It was hopeless to try and blend into the crowd, as her long and brilliant scarlet red dress naturally drew attention. The fabric was soft, silky and close fitting, displaying her slender frame. She appeared to be modest and splendidly sexy, like always. The slit on one side exposed her long legs and part of her thighs. </p><p>Warm air filled her burning lungs. Ada didn't dare look back or stop. At this great speed, she could barely see a few feet ahead her. </p><p>Now was the time to change routes, so she pivots her foot to take a sharp left turn, pushing past upcoming pedestrians. Turning to another block onto a narrow street, she advances, keeping her breath steady as a thin layer of sweat covered the nape of her neck. </p><p>Ada grits her teeth in annoyance, remembering her unoccupied grapple gun sitting comfortably on the bed. It was the only weapon that provided her way out of dangerous and risky situations. Which is why she ran. </p><p>The other reason being; it was three against one. </p><p>Ada could take on Wesker's ex slave, without question. This was nothing, she's tackled with far more deadly threats. However, her partner, Christopher Refiled was going to be a problem. The man was powerfully built who could crush her in a milli second, he was surprisingly quick on his feet holding all that weight. Fist fights with husky men were very rare in her line of work. And Leon, well, his behaviour looked unsettling, and frightening. He wanted her just as much as them. </p><p>𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦.  </p><p>The agents still trailed behind her, but Ada was faster. </p><p>The dim lit street seemed isolated, so she takes another left turn into a dark alleyway, which was straight like a drinking straw. The sound of a trash lid bin slamming down catches her attention as she spots a man tossing garbage bags into industrial bins, leaving a back door open. </p><p>Ada turns right and bolts through the door, entering a sparkling ultramodern commercial kitchen. It's current occupiers jumped at the sudden sight of her, but she payed them no mind and slipped past, following the path of a nearest exit. </p><p>She enters a hideously expensive restaurant. The current diners and staff stared shockingly. She hurries, reaching the entrance doors and comes to an abrupt halt. Ada's breath hitched her throat making her screaming lungs about to burst. </p><p>𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨. </p><p>The high timed French restaurant leads her to another spotless avenue paved with striking architecture, which possessed an ambiguous aura. She’s suddenly hit by a blast of hot air as she looks from her left then her right. She takes a right, following the route to a French Jardin, filled with large plants and bushes, creating an intimate space away from the hussle and bustle of Cannes lively centre. Ada glances back and spots Redfield and Leon who’s rapidity of movement increased, charging towards her from distance. </p><p>𝘞𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨?  </p><p>Ada's calves begin to burn but she fights with all her might to increase her sprinting. She enters the picturesque garden covered with rows of pink, yellow and purple flowers bordering the pathway. It left a quiet and peaceful ambiance, surrounded by rose bushes under the shade of the trees. The benches were calling her to put her feet up and relax.</p><p>𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸. </p><p>Like she had a choice.</p><p>Ada's breath quickens, and tries to appease her need for oxygen. She forces herself to push her legs harder, as she continued for what felt like longer than it should have. The steady pound of her heels echoed in her ears. She wasn't giving up and had to summit her all to run away to freedom. She follows the endless pathway leading to god knows where but planning a escape route seemed less likely now. Unless she hops into a taxi, but that would lead to an endless car chase. Cannes was too pretty to cause chaos in. </p><p>Right, like that mattered when her life was a stake. </p><p>Finally leaving the gigantic garden, she proceeds to an open wide road, where traffic traveled in both directions. Cars and motorcycles were moving at considerable speeds. Ada darts across like lighting, steering clear of approaching vehicles. A cyclist appeares and almost dives into her but she spins rotating her body to avoid him. Her legs flew in the air as she lands regaining her balance and catches her breath. </p><p>A sharp end makes her change directions. The ground blurred below her, she ran so fast that her legs felt like they were going to explode. The muscles in her screamed at her to stop. </p><p>𝘕𝘰, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. </p><p>Ada manages to find a way to another secluded narrow alley, surrounded in between brick buildings. She leaps over a large fence with ease, almost ripping the bottom of her dress and lands onto the other side. Unaware of the sound of running feet, a body runs into her. She hits into the mental fence with a thundering crash, and winces as the wind is knocked cleared out of her.</p><p>They both struggle to fight for dominance, panting from exhaustion due to the high speed chase but neither stopped. It was a scuffle between the two, they rolled, throwing punches which they both blocked with effective defence, fighting to get on top of another.</p><p>𝘌𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴. </p><p>Ada switches her movement and brutally elbow strikes her attacker square on the face, sending her flying back. Ada's back stung, due to her skin scrapping against the harsh ground. She stands, watching Jill gather herself as they finally make eye contact. </p><p>Ada Wong and Jill Valentine. </p><p>Both skilled in hand to hand to combat and trained to remain exceptionally calm under pressure. </p><p>Both possessed different skill sets, one was trained to end lives, the other was trained to save them.</p><p>They panted heavily, staring at each other. Ada was sure her back was cut but she ignored it and remains steady for an upcoming attack, and being the classy woman that she is, she places one hand on one hip. </p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯.  </p><p>Ada smirks, and lifts her curled index finger up to summon her. </p><p>In the Philippines, this gesture was reserved for calling dogs, and considered very rude - it also signifies death in Japan and Singapore. </p><p>Which one of these meanings were directed at Jill? </p><p>Maybe both.</p><p>Jill charges, and strikes a vicious punch. Ada swiftly steps to one side, dodging the attack with ease. She uses it as an advantage by rapidly digging her fingers into the bicep of Jill’s free arm to twist it behind her back, now stepping behind her.</p><p>Jill yelps, lifting her leg up to perform a roundhouse kick, and almost connects it with Ada's nose. Jill throws multiple strikes per second, which Ada blocks. Her arms ached at the harsh blows but she didn't stop. </p><p>Jill punched. Ada ducked. Jill kicked. Ada twisted. </p><p>Jill continued advancing, throwing counter punches. She steps back, balancing her left foot to throw a curved punch to Ada's temple.</p><p>Turning 90 degrees to the side, Ada grinds her forearm up to counter the blow, and forms a fist with her left and throws it at Jill's outstretched jaw. She tumbles to the floor, but then crouches like a cheetah, and extends her leg to trip Ada over, sending a sharp pain through her. Ada buckles, stepping back as her knees wobbled from the blow. </p><p>𝘉𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩.</p><p>Ada underestimated Jill, as she watched her fly towards her with arms outstretched ready to claw out her throat. But Jill steps under her, to shoot an elbow upward into her abdomen. Then a rising elbow to the underside of her chin. Each movement moved naturally into the next. Ada’s body jerked from one direction to the other, in rhythm to the opposite lines of each attack. Ada grunts, feeling the blood splattering from her nose and mouth.</p><p>Ada suddenly strikes a brutal leg kick, targeting Jill on the inner thigh which lands clean. She lifts her knee while turning the supporting foot and body in a semicircular motion performing a roundhouse kick and strikes her in the face. Jill stumbles back, but then swings a roundhouse punch as Ada feels Jill’s knuckle swish past her nose.</p><p>Why was she keen on breaking her delicate nose? </p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘦. </p><p>It cost a fortune to get it to look this fine again. </p><p>Ada's fist slams into Jill's jaw, making her taste a surge of coppery blood. Jill cries out, grabbing Ada's head to head butt her but loses her grip. Ada's reflexes were too quick, and her movememts appeared to be one simultaneous tornado of blinding speed. A blur too fast for the eye to follow. She connects vicious blows on Jill’s left cheek, then two more on the mouth, and another on the nose.</p><p>Ada was holding back. Jill was no enemy but rather, in the way. </p><p>She could do this all night, but had to move. </p><p>Jill charges at her again, and Ada throws a high speed striking leg kick straight into her chest. Jill flies backwards, landing hard onto the ground. Her body becomes limp.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵. </p><p>Ada steps to walk away just as someone cocks the hammer of a gun inches behind her. </p><p>“Don't move."</p><p>It wasn't Leon, but Chris Redfield. </p><p>“Come to save your girl?" She taunts, watching Jill who layed on the ground, fighting against the throbbing pain in her body. </p><p>𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴.</p><p>"Hands behind your back." Chris orders, eyes never leaving her. </p><p>Ada crosses her arms, now wishing she bolted out of here but he seemed ready to put a bullet right through her.</p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘴, 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.  </p><p>Everything hurt. From her head to her toes. Blood trickled from her nose and mouth. She looked a mess.</p><p>Chris roughly seizes hold of Ada's arms. </p><p>"Be gentle." She taunts, and tilts her head back slightly to wink at him. </p><p>Chris slaps the handcuffs on Ada and pushes her onto the ground. She lands flat on her stomach, grunting. </p><p>Exhaustion overcomes her, and a massage was all her body was desperately in need of, and he wasn't doing a very good job. </p><p>Chris uses his strong brawny hands to undertake a search for any possible weapons. His hands roam every part of her body. She tries not to cringe and closes her eyes to imagine a day at the spa. </p><p>"A true gentleman." Ada's left cheek lay firmly on the hard concrete floor. </p><p>A familiar handsome blonde agent appears, coming into view. She wished it was him that got to her first. </p><p>𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦?  </p><p>Leon approaches the scene, and hurries to aid Jill who struggled to stand. He witnesses Jill's bruises, cuts and grazes on her bloody face. His gaze trails to Ada, letting her know how he disapproved of her actions with his eyes and silence. </p><p>She returns an innocent smile. </p><p>She could have done worse, much worse. </p><p>Chris lifts Ada back up from the ground. His grip was harsh and firm, and she was getting uncomfortable.</p><p>𝘚𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘮𝘦𝘯. </p><p>They lacked prudence and common sense on how to treat a lady. The only experienced man that had the understanding and knowledge of carrying out the proper actions stood a few feet away from her, completely taking no notice of the woman in red. </p><p>She pouts at him, mouthing 'sorry' which he ignores. </p><p>"We're taking her back to the Hotel." Chris breaks the tense silence, and drags her like a ragged doll, pushing her body forward. </p><p>Her body was highly trained to react to this type of behaviour but she resists with all her power, and what was left of her patience. </p><p>𝘉𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥.</p><p>“You're not calling it in?" Leon asks from behind, guiding Jill with her arm around his shoulders. </p><p>"Not yet. We have answers to seek first." </p><p>They had no idea what they just got themselves into.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐇𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐥 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐳𝐚, 𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐬<br/>
𝟏𝟏:𝟎𝟎 𝐂𝐄𝐓 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back in Leon's suite, Ada sat tied to a wooden chair. Her hands and feet were tightly strapped against it, and it felt like her blood circulation had stopped flowing.</p><p>A few hours ago, Leon treated her minor face injuries, unaware of how his gentle touch soothed her but she hid the affection, plastering the same unbothered poker face at him, including the others around them. </p><p>Neither spoke. It was selfish not to. They were like strangers, wrapped up in ones self as their hearts fought the battle to win against their egocentric minds. </p><p>Ada mastered the skills in reading people, and Jill looked like she knew something. Her continuous glances at Ada and Leon answered her interesting query.</p><p>𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘓𝘦𝘰𝘯.</p><p>Not that it bothered Ada, but her romantic relation with Leon was private and personal.<br/>
It was concealed from the public eye for a reason. </p><p>Except that Ada was truly confused of her feelings for Leon, she was unsure of what exactly their 'affaire du cœur' was but undoubtedly believed that 'feelings' led to commitment and complications, which were clearly dangerous in her book.</p><p>The dark underground world of criminals and treacherous shadowy organisations would always follow her. Not to mention the enemies made along the way. Escaping from 'this life' was almost impossible. She was highly despised, in both worlds but there was only one man who reincarnated the small dose of humanity left in her, thought to be buried permanently during her life as a assassin. </p><p>Without him, there was no hope to hold onto. None. </p><p>Yet, she fucked it all up by trying to kill the very same man who gave her that hope, who never once, expressed any hatred towards her. Now, everything changed. She wished she could explain but now wasn't the time. Not here, not like this. </p><p>Anyway, three hours passed, she sat in the same position as fatigue washed over her body.</p><p>She wanted to stretch her strained legs, she wanted to lay on the comfortable king sized bed and just sleep. But of course, she couldn't afford to show any signs of weakness.</p><p>Ada's current goal consisted of finding a way out, and fast. Her mind was preoccupied on an escape plan, as her mouth delivered blunt and sarcastic replies to her dear captors. After all, no torture methods were used which granted her a higher chance of planning a route of escape, and an opening to move out. </p><p>These naive agents really put their lives at stake by capturing her like this, clueless to the threats that were yet to come. </p><p>“I'm going to ask you one last time..." Chris asks, deciding to switch up his interrogation techniques. </p><p>He stands above her with his arm crossed to try and intimidating her, but fails. No man ever intimidated Ada, none. </p><p>She rolls her eyes, bored of everything and everyone around her. </p><p>“I could have been in bed by now, this is such a waste of time." Ada responds, feeling Leon's gaze on her. </p><p>She wanted to look, but stops. A slight grin forms on her face, aware of the effect she had on him. He fought with all his might to avoid looking at her current appearance. She looked exquisite, effortlessly possessing delicate beauty and elegance. Her scarlet red dress radiated power and energy, so it was hard to look away from. </p><p>“You were seen in Paris two weeks ago, what was your purpose there?" </p><p>𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵.</p><p>She stares at the majestic view of the skyline appearing with a startling beauty, as the phosphorous moonlight spilled into the dimly lit room. The glorious scene suddenly relaxes her. Maybe if she ignores them, they would stop pestering her and let her be.</p><p>“Alright, I think we should call it a night. It's been hours Chris. She's not gonna budge." Leon pleads, waiting for Chris's response who stares at Ada smiling cooly at him. </p><p>Government agents hardly rested, and she really tired them out. </p><p>𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯.</p><p>Chris sighs, placing the documents back into the files now turning to Jill, who sat on the bed currently fighting her sleep. </p><p>“He's right. We'll try again in a few hours." </p><p>Jill nods her head, glancing towards Ada again who sends her a mischievous smile. Ada hoped the message was clear to never step in her way, ever again.</p><p>“We'll take turns to keep her under surveillance. Sound good?" Chris suggests to Leon, who was more than satisfied, and also tired. </p><p>He leads the way out, patting Chris's shoulder for good effort. </p><p>Leon closes the door, letting out a deep breath. He hesitates from turning around to face his current companion of the night. </p><p>“Scared to be left alone with me? It's not really like you." Ada reminds him, she was never too tired to flirt. </p><p>Leon turns a blind eye, as his attention remains elsewhere. He switches the light off and begins to change. The moonlight beamed down on him, allowing Ada to catch sight of his familiar lean frame. He was known for his rugged looks which displayed his attractively strong, rough-hewn features. </p><p>Ada bites her lip, suddenly feeling the urge to climb in bed with him. Leon then slips underneath the comfortable duvet, pretending to be the only hotel guest in the room.</p><p>"Be a gentleman and untie me. I promise to stay put." She purrs, hearing him shift from his position. </p><p>He makes no attempt to speak and Ada frowns, thinking of her next move. </p><p>“Leon, my body is shutting down. Loosen the cuffs." Her demanding tone flows out naturally. </p><p>This wasn't like him and Ada always got her way. Always.</p><p>“I swear when I get out of these-" </p><p>“You'll what? Try to kill me again?" </p><p>𝘙𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.</p><p>His ill matured mood was ruining everything though and he was beginning to get on her last nerve.</p><p>“Stop sulking and get over here." </p><p>She waits in the dark, fighting against her bodies desires in need of the bed, including the handsome blonde man occupying it.</p><p>After a long minute, Leon finally shuffles out of the bed and walks straight to her. He bends down to unlock the cuffs on her arms and legs, and then steps back. </p><p>In a split second, Ada pushes him on the floor by surprise. He grunts landing hard, and she straddles him, placing her knees on his now trapped arms, pressing her weight against his naked torso. </p><p>“Bitch." He grits his teeth, and watches her with hatred in his eyes. </p><p>Leon was never one to throw abusive remarks, especially towards the spy and it surprised her. It was a slap in the face and maybe, she deserved it. </p><p>She remains composed, and completely unfazed by his words. Like she always does. Ada smirks and places her fine hands on his exposed chest, leaning closer to him.</p><p>“This is why I detest government agents, always poking their noses in other people's business." </p><p>“Yeah? You talking about the same nosy agents who managed to arrest you? It looks like you're not as good as they say. What happened? Brake your heel?" </p><p>His attempt to get under her skin was working. Ada's current state allowed things to slide because she was too tired to argue.</p><p>“You're all simply obstacles that got in my way." </p><p>They wait in tense silence, each tangled in their own complex thoughts. Ada noticed that Leon's silence was worse than his anger, she could see it in his eyes. </p><p>"I did it to save your life."</p><p>"I don't need you to explain. I'm done." she lets him plant both of his hands on her arms to push her away and off from his body.</p><p>Leon then settles on the bed and runs his hands on his face, breathing deeply into them. </p><p>He looked broken. His world was slowly crumbling and she was the cause of it. Only a lover can wound so deep, and cut to the very core. Is that what she was to him? His lover? No, she wasn't supposed to be.</p><p>She's never seen him in this state, and suddenly everything becomes clearer to her. </p><p>He brought her love, and she saw it as a weakness. He offers what she needs and she takes it. Was that all he was to her? An easy target? </p><p>The thought never crossed her mind.</p><p>Ada was sure of this though, she couldn’t offer what Leon could and he deserved better.</p><p>Then again, Ada liked the idea of him belonging to her, and her only. It wasn't jealousy, but she feared the thought of allowing anyone or anything to take him away from her. Which is why she saved his life, time and time again. </p><p>“I should have done this a long time ago..." he chuckles, staring ahead of him. </p><p>The man looked ready to die from heartbreak. </p><p>It wasn't just Leon who refused to let go of this unhealthy relationship but Ada as well. One knew the reason why and the other feared to accept it. That very same reason always lured them to cross paths again. What was it exactly?</p><p>Oh yeah,</p><p>Love.</p><p>A word never uttered from her lips which expressed more lies than the truth. It became like a norm to her. She always kept on the pressure with her lies and manipulations, increasing the level of cruelty as she went on. </p><p>Ada hid her true self from his eyes, she worked to cover it up throughout the years. She was so used to it, because right now, she felt impotent, incapable of consoling his suffering.</p><p>A cold hearted spy was not trained to 'feel' things, to 'settle down' and 'bring comfort' to others.</p><p>Their worlds collided, so it was almost impossible to be 'normal'. People like them were far away from normality and it was a harsh reality to accept.</p><p>“Leon, look at me." She breaks the strained silence, finally finding the courage to try and resolve the situation.</p><p>“I'm not the enemy. I had no choice." He turns to face her, and his face fills with rage. </p><p>"Are you fucking with me Ada? You think this is some game to you?!" Breathless with anger, he stands up as his sudden fury sprang to life.</p><p>Anger rose in him like a ride, as he begins to walk in the direction to where she stood. </p><p>His steps quicken, now invading her personal space and in swift movement, Ada places her finger on his risen chest to push him back. She doesn't flinch, and her eyes were up for a challenge.</p><p>“Know your limits." Ada swallows down her frustration and warns him to stay put. </p><p>Leon's anger flooded in his veins. He refuses to back down and pressed to trespass.</p><p>“You've ruined me." He answers in defeat, finally stepping back. He looked drunk on his rage as his voice lowers admitting the cause of his emotional misery. </p><p>His words hit her unexpectedly and Ada's expression suddenly changes. She then raises an eyebrow, and crosses her arms over her chest. </p><p>Their gazes lingered for a while, making the tension greater. The air was so brittle - it could snap.</p><p>"You have no idea what I had to go through to save your fucking life."</p><p>Leon was wordless with rage so he decides to take action by taking large steps towards her again. Ada walks backwards, feeling the tension and intensity. He looked like a dog, ready to attack its prey. She stops as her back reaches to hit the wall. It suddenly became impossible to keep her mind focused. Leon's behaviour somewhat turned her on which wasn't a good sign, at all. </p><p>"I hate you." His mouth twisted in a snarl. His seething words provoked her to act unexpectedly.</p><p>Ada raises her hand back and throws her hand forward as hard as she could, whipping him on the face. The word that left his lips angered her by the second. She barely had a chance to think of her actions. He doesn't budge so she slaps him again. The crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls. Vibrations of pains started in her now red palm spreading all the way to her fingertips. Not one organ in her body provided guilt for her actions. The shit that she went through to save his ass and this is what he says.</p><p>𝘛𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭. </p><p>He wasn't moving, his cheek was red, stinging in pain. She raises her hand to slap him again but he grabs her wrist to stop her.</p><p>Without further action, Leon lifts Ada up to place her on his shoulders, and then throws her across the mini bar with full force, sending her sliding across the countertop, knocking over every single glass bottle of beverages. She cries out, feeling the glass and alcohol jamming through her skin, causing more deep cuts. </p><p>Her legs were hanging off the bar, she was exhausted but he wasn't going to win this. </p><p>Leon attempts to grab her by the arms but she lunges for his neck, wrapping her long legs around it. He slides his hands behind her back to hoist her up with ease and then pounds her body against the surface, hard. </p><p>𝘉𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥.  </p><p>The pain shot up in her back like fire. It exploded in her head with a blinding whiteness. With what was left of her strength, Ada lifts herself up to sit on his shoulders, and uses her weight to guide him around the room. She felt the blood running out of her wound but ignores it. The weird numb feeling of pain was hidden by the massive amount of adrenaline. </p><p>Adrenaline takes over as Leon uses his hands to try and break free, but Ada clenches her legs harder. She debated whether to use this opportunity to knock him out unconscious.</p><p>𝘗𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭, 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘴.   </p><p>Ada's weight presses on his shoulders. Leon stumbles and sways to find balance then manages to make it to the nearest solid wall. At this moment, he body slams her against it. She grasps for air as her face turns solid red, and she could no longer hold in her desire to scream. She grew exhausted from trying to remain the strong hold around his neck, her legs began to limp. They both panted, with their bodies on each other. Leon uses his hands to pull her down. Ada slips and drops but he catches her again, to body slam her once more. </p><p>𝘏𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩?</p><p>Leon then looks up at her and hungrily crashes his lips into hers. A flash of surprise and pleasure light her fine eyes, so she immediately responds to his action by pressing her mouth further into his. A feeling of ecstasy washed over her. Their teeth and tongues clashed. Their lips fitted perfectly - as if they were meant for each other, moving against each other and feeling each other.</p><p>The desire, the hunger was all said in the language of their tongues. Every nerve in their body and brain became electrified. Leon's hands pressed against her thighs, lifting her up further into the wall. They've done this many times and it kept on getting better.</p><p>It was surprising that no one heard the commotion and if Chris or Jill walked in on them, well...</p><p>With Leon's mouth never leaving hers, he moves her away from the wall to guide her to the bed, as she wraps her legs around him. He was her drug, and she was his. It was intense passion. Their kiss had raw intensity, they breathed fast as their heart rate increased. The facade they show the world melts away and every pretence falls. </p><p>This is what fascinated Ada, he knew how to treat a woman, when to be gentle and when to be rough. He treated her body like a precious gem and it always excites her. Leon didn't treat her like a whore to toss aside once done. He was a gentleman, and a rare one to hold on to.</p><p>They become one, one kind with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk in love for the other.</p><p>Touching Ada was like being handed the holy grail, like his heart was mended even though he knew it was broken.</p><p>He was the only man who can breathe fire into her even when she was cold. The only one on the earth for her. </p><p>Leon gently throws her on the bed, still on her. Their lips were like magnets. They couldn't pull away. Ada uses her free hand to remove her heels, whilst the other dug into his scalp sinking his head deep into her. They pull apart to disregard their clothes, Leon was first, and then Ada. He watched her patiently and knew when to wait. Ada liked it. She then uses her legs to take a hold of his neck, pulling him towards her.</p><p>They both wanted this moment, badly and desperately. Everything was about to be unleashed through their bodies. It was the anticipation of being together in a way that was more than words, in a way that was completely tangible. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Leon and Ada lay awake, sprawled on the bed, her legs on his, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Their bodies were warm as they snuggled in as close as two souls can be. Their fingers caressed each other's skin, as if a heavier touch would break the heady magic.</p><p>Ada debated on whether bolt, now was the time to run and never look back. She was in too deep but her heart screamed at her to stay. </p><p>There was one more thing to do, to save him and herself. </p><p>"You remember Svetlana Belikova?" </p><p>Leon's eye open, confused of hearing the familiar name. </p><p>"Yeah, what about her?" Ada sighs and turns to face him, resting her chin on his muscular chest.</p><p>"Well, she was married." She pauses,</p><p>“It turns out that she had a step son."<br/>Leon frowns, unsure of what the relevance was to bring up such an odd topic.</p><p>A sudden knock catches their attention, as they gazes trail towards the door. </p><p>"Leon, it's Chris. You gotta see this." </p><p>In an instant, Leon and Ada pull away from each other as if they just got caught cheating.</p><p>Leon grabs his clothes to quickly get dressed. He pulls his t shirt through his head and glances back to notice Ada sitting on the bed, already dressed, attaching the strap of her heel around her leg. </p><p>There was no time to handcuff her to the chair again, and Leon already formed an excuse in his head. Whatever it was, had to sound convincing because the room reeked of heavy and steamy sex. </p><p>She hasn't escaped yet so it was a good sign. Right? </p><p>He takes a deep breath, and unlocks the door, creating a small gap between them and the door. </p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>Leon sees Chris watching him, trying to warn him of something or someone. He spots another figure behind him and opens the door wide to make out what was going on. </p><p>What he saw sent a chill down his spine. </p><p>James, held a gun to the back of Chris's head. Leon almost didn't recognise him. His appearance looked menacing and dangerous. </p><p>Putting two and two together, Ada's words suddenly echoed in his mind. 

𝘚𝘷𝘦𝘵𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘢'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱 𝘴𝘰𝘯.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who would have guessed?? This was my favourite one to write so far. Ada and Jill’s fight was the highlight. I see Ada claiming victory. I mean come on, she’s too damn good. Have you seen her in RE6? </p><p>Let me know your favourite part and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐝<br/>
𝐓𝐨 𝐞𝐱𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐛𝐮𝐭<br/>
𝐌𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐥 𝐰𝐚𝐬<br/>
𝐓𝐢𝐞𝐝 𝐮𝐩 𝐢𝐧<br/>
𝐊𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐬.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐇ô𝐭𝐞𝐥 𝐏𝐥𝐚𝐳𝐚, 𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐬<br/>
𝟏:𝟎𝟎 𝐂𝐄𝐓 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>First Simmons, now James. It was never ending.<br/>
Men were stupid, so so stupid. </p><p>Ada wanted to laugh, she really did after receiving a strange call from James two weeks ago, instructing her to eliminate Leon. She thought it was a silly prank first, until live surveillance footage was sent to her by email.</p><p>They were watching him. </p><p>James threatened to dispatch every dossiers and records containing every single piece of information about her to the United States government.<br/>
They were nonexistent and somehow, he aquired them all. Ada found it hard to believe, until a copy of the same documents were emailed to her on the same night. </p><p>James used her personal records as a tool to take advantage and manipulate her. Without choice, Ada followed his orders, and at the same time, put together a plan to reclaim what was hers.</p><p>With that being said, a sick game was put into effect; find the assassins targeting Leon and eliminate them before they do. It was a necessity to complete the objective, as James hired goons to track and monitor her every movement.</p><p>James wanted to witness just how far Ada was willing to go to save the one man she cared for. None of it made sense, but he somehow aquired the knowledge of Ada's romantic relationship with Leon, so he aimed to make her suffer. It seemed like a personal grudge, revenge of some sort.</p><p>All was a success, until James decided to add a grand finale, by ordering her to kill him herself. </p><p>Of course, Ada couldn't fathom the thought of taking Leon's life, it was just impossible. So, deciding to go against the mission requirement, she risked her life to warn Leon instead. Everything was child's play, until it came to him.</p><p>As expected, she was already aware of the assassin who kept her under observation, as James didn't trust her. </p><p>Shocker, nobody did. Ada always thought ahead as this was nothing new. </p><p>After the catastrophic shootout in Leon's suite. Ada pursued the assassin, but unfornately lost him. </p><p>Until that night at the club, James offered her another chance. She was tasked to lure Leon to the back alley, straight to him and his henchmen, unarmed. Knowing the skilled and efficient fighter Leon already was, Ada had strong faith in him to claim victory and figure the situation out himself.</p><p>Whilst Leon informed his superiors back home, Ada used that time to undertake some research regarding any piece of useful and relevant infomation about James, anything to turn this whole thing back on him. But it was a dead end.</p><p>There was something interesting though; he was the son of a rich British bachelor and step son of Eastern Slav republic's ex president, Svetlana Belikova. Ada had an interesting encounter with Svetlana a few years ago, after posing as an BSAA agent to retrieve a Plaga sample. Her mission was a success, but Svetlana was forced to resign after U.S forces and Russia attacked the country and seized occupation during the civil war.<br/>
All this was already familiar, until an article popped up, with a shocking headline:</p><p>𝐄𝐱 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐄𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐧 𝐒𝐥𝐚𝐯 𝐫𝐞𝐩𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐢𝐜, 𝐝𝐢𝐞𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐥 𝐰𝐚𝐫. </p><p>Her death was unknown and the rest of the article remained blank.</p><p>Which leads everything back to the only question that still lingered in the air: </p><p>Why was James so desperate to sabotage and jeopardise her and the only man she cared for?</p><p>It was time to find out.</p><p>Ada stood in Leon's huge and luxurious bathroom, facing the large framed mirror to apply more YSL lipstick. Her lips were highlighted by a deep rosy red colour. She runs a hand through her bangs, admiring herself once more. </p><p>With or without makeup, Ada was an extremely beautiful woman. She always gave her time and effort to make herself look good. The woman didn't even have to try, she was a natural stunner who made heads turn wherever she set foot in.</p><p>Ada used makeup as part of her self expression and was lost without it. She also used her sexuality like a weapon, and could twist men around her finger.</p><p>It was pointless to utilise her seductive tools towards James, otherwise this situation could have been over. Maybe Asians weren't his type. </p><p>𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘣.</p><p>Ada bet all her money that she was used as a cover for him. </p><p>Ada smacks her lips together. She could still taste Leon on her lips, and smell him on her. She wished his scent stayed on her forever, knowing that their temporary reunion was close to ending.</p><p>She sighs, and proceeds to turn around just before catching sight of the shadow of a man  in the reflection of the crystal mirror. </p><p>The first thought that crossed her mind; Did he hear every word, sound, noise exchanged between her and Leon during their love making? Because they were pretty loud. </p><p>Nothing to be embarrassed of, but it was creepy. A shiver runs through her. </p><p>𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘑𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘮𝘢𝘯. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨.  </p><p>In the blink of an eye, the assassin draws out his Glock 19 to gun her down, but she dives to the left, grabbing the first thing her hand comes into contact with, a hairdryer. </p><p>Ada crouches as the bullets spray above her, shattering the enormous mirror into pieces. She throws the object straight on his face, which he knocks away to the side, granting her the opening to perform a forward roll, swiftly landing behind him to then stand and wrap the cord around his neck like a fibre wire. </p><p>Panic and doubt began to seep in for the assassin, as the gun drops clattering to the marbled floor. Small ragged gasps escaped his throat. He moves his hand to grab her from behind, but fails, allowing her to increase the strangulation, cutting off his air supply. He tries to pry her fingers away, but he was slowly becoming unconscious. Ada releases her grip from the cord, dropping him as he sagged to the ground, becoming motionless. </p><p>Another life added to her body count, this sick game was never ending. She reaches to feel a pulse, but feels a dead heartbeat. </p><p>Ada picks the gun up from the ground, releasing the magazine to count the remaining bullets left. </p><p>There were none. </p><p>She grits her teeth in frustration and begins to search the assassin for any extra ammo, spare weapons, anything. She feels something solid on his leg and pulls out a Ka-Bar BKR7 combat utility knife.</p><p>It looked perfectly serviceable. </p><p>She stands, admiring the latest steel blade, it's handle in her palm had become such a welcoming situation.  </p><p>Ada suddenly notices another assassin in her view, pulling out his Glock 19, from his inside jacket pocket. Everything felt in slow motion, as Ada dives to take cover again, crashing next to the dead body.</p><p>The knife now felt useless, so she uses the corpse as a shield, lifting it up to protect herself and block the upcoming bullets. It was a good thing the dead assassin wore a bulletproof vest. The Glock's standard magazine held 15 rounds, so Ada counted till it was time to reload.</p><p>14, 15.</p><p>𝘕𝘰𝘸. </p><p>Ada was light footed - which allowed her to move like an arrow from a bow. She rapidly stands and executes a cart wheel, then lands to strike a unmanageable leg kick straight into his solid chest. His grip on the gun loosens, as it drops. He groans crashing against the wall. She executes another forward roll to grab the gun, but sees his hand reaching out for it.</p><p>Using her free hand, she plunges the knife in his hand, and twists the blade, then takes full advantage by stamping down hard upon the killer's other hand with her heel. He screamed so loud, nearly making her ears bleed. Blood gushed out from his stab wound, Ada then jammmed her right elbow into his face, breaking his nose. </p><p>Without pausing, she reaches to pull out the knife from his bleeding hand, and leans towards the ground to grab the unoccupied gun. </p><p>She sees a pair of legs, appearing in front of her to kick it away. Her eyes followed it, and she turns to find him standing, charging at her again. He lashes out to grab her throat, but Ada steps back, and closes her fist on the knifes handle. </p><p>Within close range, she slashes his right arm, then goes under to do the same to the other. He screams, and his panic increased as his ability to defend degraded. The deep cuts increased his loss of blood but she didn't stop. The movement of the knife moved so fast, he couldn't keep up. Ada brutality gashes at his chest, then ducks underneath his arm which reached out towards her.<br/>
She steps behind him, adding another four, five, six deep slashes on his back. The man was brawny, he stammered out a curse laced with blood, and falls on his knees. Ada places her heel on his back, and pushes him to fall to make it easier for him. </p><p>His body coated in red liquid that dripped from every fatal stab wound, staining what was once a shiny marble floor. </p><p>Ada grabs a towel to wipe the blood from the knife, and slightly raises the slit of her dress to place the knife in the lace of her underwear. She looks at herself in the mirror to spot any bulges to give its position away but it camouflaged well. </p><p>An idea forms in her head. </p><p>Ada grabs one of the guns from the floor, then walks to the sink to splash water on her face, arms and neck, and grabs another unused white towel, to lightly dab it in blood.</p><p>She proceeds to join her fellow unfortunate guest, and current hostages. She slides her thumb in between the trigger guard of the gun, and uses her other four fingers to hold the towel. She pretends to clean the blood, stained on the long and thick towel, which hide the gun very well. </p><p>The click of her heels echoed in the penthouse suite. All three heads turned towards the woman in red, as she comes into view, ensuring that her audience watched her wipe the towel on her arm. She rolls it up and tosses it onto the bed. </p><p>James held Chris and Leon at gunpoint, with a gun in each hand. No sign of Jill, which was strange. Maybe James was clueless to her being present and Chris and Leon knew to keep quiet. </p><p>They make eye contact, and Ada smirks. </p><p>"It takes more than feeble assassins to get rid of me. I thought you knew better." Her eyes land on Leon, who gave her a worried glance. He was so confused. </p><p>𝘚𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦. </p><p>Him and Chris stood in the same manner, with their hands slightly raised above their chest, displaying complete surrender. She glances at Chris who's stare was so intense, it was amazing that he wasn't burning holes through her. </p><p>𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘳. </p><p>“I gotta say you are one remarkable woman. I see why Mr Kennedy is - what's the term again?" He looks up to the ceiling, pretending to think and scratches his imaginary beard at the same time, then grins. </p><p>"Pussy whipped." </p><p>𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶. </p><p>Is what Ada wanted to say. But like always, she keeps her cool. </p><p>It was funny, Leon was the only man in her life capable of breaking her shell to gain a reaction out of her. However, thanks to him, she felt much more relaxed and clearly unbothered by this bastards words.</p><p>Ada rolls her eyes, and then crosses her arms. </p><p>“What?" Chris suddenly blurts out, his jaw was clenched tightly together, as he grinds his teeth. </p><p>Leon remains silent, so does Ada. They don’t look at each other, but at Chris who watched them both, realisation hitting him all of a sudden. </p><p>“I fucking knew it." Chris adds, with a tone of betrayal. He was ready to break something and it surely wasn't going to be James. </p><p>𝘐𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘶𝘯 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵!  </p><p>“These two have been involved for quite some time, which is what has brought me here." </p><p>James motions for Leon to sit on the chair with his weapon, so he does. Chris remains standing and doesn't break eye contact with Ada. The man looked ready to strangle her with his bare hands. </p><p>Ada was already in his bad books, she was the cause of Jill's unfortunate injuries so she guessed his anger multiplied because of that reason. And now, she was sleeping with a government agent which happened to be one of his good friends, whom he trusted completely. </p><p>Nevertheless, this personal issue was irrelevant at this moment in time. There were much more crucial and greater matters at play here. </p><p>This is exactly why she worked alone.<br/>
Now they were all that risk. </p><p>"You agents took one of my men in custody. I'm simply here to punish those responsible." James paces the room, with his guns still trained on the agents. </p><p>"Did you really think coming here on your own was a good idea?" Ada was tempted to throw the knife right into his eye.</p><p>“I knew I couldn't trust you." </p><p>“What the hell is he talking about Ada?" Leon asks, angry now.</p><p>Ada ignores him as her mind focused on disarming the current threat and how to dispose of him. With James gone all this could be over. She can save everyone's lives and leave. </p><p>If only it was that easy.</p><p>The only problem was, her files were sitting in his suite only he had access to, so she couldn't get rid of him just yet.</p><p>“James, I just beat you at your own game. Why don't you save yourself the embarrassment  and let them go?" </p><p>James kisses his teeth in dissatisfaction. He chuckles and glances at Leon, then back at Ada. </p><p>She watched him, waiting for his next move. </p><p>“Mr Kennedy, I'm guessing you're wondering why your favourite spy tried to kill you."</p><p>𝘖𝘩 𝘨𝘰𝘥, 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘣 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺. </p><p>Ada tries her best not to yawn. </p><p>“After the civil war in the Eastern Slav Republic, my mother Svetlana was dumped in jail. She was raped, beaten, and tortured. For a least 3 months."</p><p>The woman was evil but to commit such inhumane and remorseless acts was just unforgiving. Victims of rape deserved to get justice, by all means necessary. No woman deserves to go through something as barbarous as rape. None. Ada cut a man's penis once as a torture method and wished the same method was used as a punishment for all rapists.</p><p>“Now what does this have to do with you Mr Kennedy?" </p><p>James turns to face Leon and hits him with the truth. </p><p>“You see, you and Miss Wong played a part in murdering my mother. You led the authorities into her hidden laboratory and your girlfriend stole a sample. It led to her exposure of her experiments and biological weapons. Her criminal activities were put to an end which led to her arrest."</p><p>“It was my goal to eliminate those who had any link to her capture. But hunting down a government agent was too risky, so pursuing a spy who already lived in the shadows was strongly preferable."</p><p>James pauses, then smirks at Leon. </p><p>“I didn't want to just kill her, but rather use her loved ones to torture her. So, I ordered her to kill you Mr Kennedy, to make my job easier too. Don't ask me how I knew of your relationship with her, you'd be surprised at what I can find." </p><p>Leon's posture stiffens, his brain stutters for a moment, as every part of him goes on pause, whilst his thoughts tried to catch up. He looks into Ada's eyes like they were the only thing in the room. They stayed locked and steady. Leon didn't know how to feel. Ada didn’t know either. She just stole a sample and never looked back. Svetlana’s death had nothing to do with her, and Leon. This suddenly felt silly. </p><p>“It didn't take much to convince her, like I said, I have many ways." </p><p>Leon was still confused so he looks at Ada who stayed calm. It was best for Leon and Chris to be left clueless on what James held against her. </p><p>“You're pretty tough, you escaped so I ordered her to bring you straight to me. But you survived, again!" </p><p>James continues,</p><p>"When I was informed that my fellow associate was in custody, I knew it was going to be a challenge so I thought why not have some fun?" </p><p>Ada's hand itched to grab the knife and stab him. He was taking too long to get to the damn point. Maybe if she stabs him in the testicles then he'll end this conversation quicker.</p><p>“I waited and watched you both to strike at the perfect moment. I told the assassin to lie and blame her for hiring him, which led you to send reinforcements. I knew she was going to get caught eventally, and now here we are." </p><p>All the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, It was a lot to process for Chris and Leon, who instantly regretted their actions towards the woman in red. He could have prevented this, and save her but what if it was too late? He wanted to pull her into his arms and apologise. Leon's guilt felt like gasoline in his guts. A fire burned in his mind and throat. He looks at her now, no words needed to be exchanged, his eyes said everything. Ada knew of this, so she accepts his apology with her gaze. She wanted to slap him though, for being so gullible and naïve. Just like when they met the first time. </p><p>“This guys a fucking psychopath." Chris snarls, his neck and face turned red from rage.</p><p>Ada agrees, keeping her eyes fixed on James who suddenly bursts into an ill timed laughter.</p><p>𝘠𝘦𝘱, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘴𝘺𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩. </p><p>“I've always hated Americans." He raises his gun towards Chris and keeps it there. Nobody made any movement. </p><p>Ada's sudden headache told her it was time rest someplace quiet. After this, she needed a vacation and a long one. </p><p>"What about Claudia?" Leon asks, breaking the long and tense silence. </p><p>𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦.  </p><p>Ada was slightly offended, the lengths she went through to save his life and he was bothered about another woman. </p><p>Wait, was she jealous? </p><p>𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵.   </p><p>Ada's eyes remained on James, who tried to hide an evil grin. </p><p>"She left the country two days ago...for a job offer." </p><p>That did not sound good, or convincing. </p><p>“What have you done to her?" Leon takes a step forward but stops, his instincts told him to stand down. Another step, meant receiving a bullet. </p><p>God damn it. He was such a boy scout. Leon was always ready to save others before himself.</p><p>"You're worried about another woman? When one risked her own life to save yours?"<br/>
James turns to look at Ada and shakes his head.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to hear that Miss Wong." </p><p>Ada had to move, do something, anything. She wanted to wipe that smug off his face.</p><p>“Well, it was nice to have this delightful chat. Care to say any last words to each other?" </p><p>James extends his arms and steps back to give them space. Chris and Leon both glance at each other, and then at Ada who takes a few steps towards the bed. </p><p>“Say James, remember when I told you to leave before things got out of hand?" She runs her long fingers across the sheets of the cold bed, as her mind takes her back to what occurred on it a while ago. </p><p>The door opens, all heads turn towards it as Jill steps into the room. It takes her a few seconds to process the current occurrence taking place. </p><p>Without hesitation, she strikes a leg kick to knock one of the guns from James's hand. One falls, but the other discharges. Chris and Leon duck, and dive to take cover behind whatever furniture was able to cover their big frames. James fires more shots towards them, but Jill grabs his wrist with her hand and holds the gun against his chest.</p><p>They both struggled, which was Ada's window of opportunity to grab the gun hidden under the towel, she tosses it towards Leon and Chris. She hurries to aid Jill who received a sharp round punch to the jaw by James, who then shoved her away to let her fall to the ground.</p><p>In that instant, Ada's reaches to grab the combat knife under the slit of her dress, then at warp speed, sends the sharpened projectile into the target's leg. Her blade skills were remarkable, and accurate. He screams, as the damage from the blade rocks him and he takes a step back to steady himself. He uses that chance to escape, and limps away with a metal blade in his thigh, disappearing from their view. </p><p>Ada doesn't wait, and chases after him. Until a pair strong hands gently grab her arm. </p><p>"The gun you tossed was empty." Leon says, annoyed at her now. </p><p>“I know, I just wanted to distract you." </p><p>She really didn't want to do this, now that they were finally on good terms. </p><p>"I have to finish this. Leave him to me." </p><p>There's a pause between the two.</p><p>“I have to save Claudia." </p><p>𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦.  </p><p>But that wasn't her problem. </p><p>“I'm not stopping you." She turns to walk away but his grip only tightens.</p><p>"He knows where she is. I need him." </p><p>𝘚𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘐.  </p><p>But she couldn't tell him. Those files were sacred for a reason. She couldn't afford to allow them to get into the wrong hands again.</p><p>She couldn't lose James, her current aim was to bury him and everything else, leaving no loose ends. </p><p>A sigh slips through her lips. There was a hardening in his features. Whenever they both wanted something, they always found ways to get it. He never gave up, she didn't either. She was on a mission, and so was he. </p><p>“Fine." </p><p>Ada walks out, before Chris and Jill decide to interrupt her. </p><p>"Wait, you're still a wanted criminal. We can't let you leave."</p><p>𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭?  </p><p>The real culprit was close to escaping and they were still after her? </p><p>"I'd like to see you try again, because trust me this time I won't hesitate to break you." </p><p>She threatens, not even giving them a chance to respond, and immediately heads out to finish this once and for all. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐇𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐥 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐳, 𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐬<br/>
𝟐:𝟎𝟎 𝐂𝐄𝐓 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't a good idea to walk into another hotel weaponless again, but there was no time to retrieve her own set of weapons. She had no idea what to expect, and how many more men of James's were left. </p><p>Leon was armed, he trailed behind her as they entered the well lit lobby. Hotels were the kind of space that let the calm self rise and breathe. There was so much light and openness, much like the people who were lucky enough to call this place home. Too bad the place now involved dangerous men, ready to create bloodshed.</p><p>Ada spots a few of James's henchmen blending within the hotel residents and staff. She immediately turns left to a hallway, pulling Leon alongside who nearly trips over a stranded suitcase. She pushes him against the wall and brings her hand to feel his weapon he held tightly in his hand. </p><p>“What do you see?" She feels his warm breath against her ear, maybe it wasn't a good idea to be this close to him. </p><p>“More of James's goons. They're waiting for us." </p><p>She peeps behind the wall to count the exact number of them, then reaches to take Leon's handgun but he moves his hand behind his back.</p><p>"Not like this. There are too many innocent people."</p><p>You see why she preferred working alone? </p><p>“You got a better idea?" She challenges him, as they stared at each other. His body squirms just a little as his muscles relax. There was something about that gaze of hers that he'll never find in another woman. </p><p>“Don't look at me like that." Leon barely turns his head away, but she grabs his chin to make him look at her again, and uses her hand to slide it down his chest. </p><p>“Like what?" She teases, and trails her fingers lower down his abs which then reach his belt. She feels his hand on his hip, pulling her closer to him.</p><p>“Don't do that." He warns, eyes never leaving hers.</p><p>She smiles innocently and looks at his lips, then back in his eyes.</p><p>“See why we can't work together?"</p><p>He's about to disagree, but then feels his handgun slipping out of his hand in a flash.</p><p>She turn to head out into the busy lobby, and finds cover behind a luggage cart following its route up to the elevator. She reaches out to press the floor number and keeps the handgun hidden well away from unwanted eyes. </p><p>The well dressed conceirge glances at her, she looks back and catches his eyes fixed on her cleavage. He immediately looks away as his face becomes red with embarrassment. </p><p>𝘏𝘦’𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦.  </p><p>The elevator doors open, which was her cue to leave. She heads towards the penthouse suite, suddenly hearing heavy footsteps behind her. She quickly turns and raises her gun to only lower it.</p><p>“You're hard work, you know what?" She smiles, surprised that he made it on time. He panted heavily.</p><p>"Stop being a baby. Now let's go."</p><p>They reach James's suite, noticing the door being slightly left ajar. </p><p>Ada pushes the door open and steps in, taking aim with the Glock. </p><p>The suite was buried in mess, clothes and other pieces of belongings were scattered around, with suitcases left opened. </p><p>She spots a bunch of passports and papers left abandoned on the bed, next to an empty briefcase. What she came for was no long there. </p><p>“He can't be too far." Leon speaks, coming from behind her. </p><p>“It's too-" </p><p>A burst of gunshot fills the air. Ada and Leon both crouch down, falling onto the ground. She rapidly draws up the Glock, and pulls the trigger. The bullet snickers into the air, straight into the shooters leg, piercing in his flesh. He drops to the floor screaming in agony. Then, she fires two more shots in his partner's groin and temple. She leaps to her feet, and walks towards the injured assassin who tries to get up. </p><p>"Tell me where he is." She presses her heel into his wound and instead of answering, he curses at her. </p><p>Which resulted in receiving another bullet in his shoulder. The panic and the pain made him sweat, and his breathing irregular. </p><p>“If you don't want any more bullets, then speak." </p><p>His eyes begin to shut, so she increases the pressure of her heel into his flesh. </p><p>"THE PORT!" He shrieked, clutching his shoulder and leg. The dark red holes oozed thickly, as blood soaked through the fabric of his clothing.</p><p>She wastes no time and steps back to shoot him point-blank in the face, ending his obliterating pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐏𝐨𝐫𝐭 𝐏𝐢𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐞 𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐚, 𝐂𝐚𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐬<br/>
𝟐:𝟎𝟎 𝐂𝐄𝐓 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The luxury Marina located at the very end of the Croisette boulevard in Cannes, welcomed the most prestigious and magnificent yachts. Its large harbour was fixed with 600 berths, maximum length of 70 meters. The place was known as the sparkling underground of the rich with palm lined boulevards, grand Art Deco hotels and glitzy superclubs. </p><p>Ada and Leon stood a few metres away from the boats and yachts, waiting to strike at the perfect moment. They spotted Jame's men guarding one of the yachts. </p><p>The waves were crawling gently to the shore. They both admired the dreamy riparian blue medeterranian sea, which forged its own sounds and kindled its own symphony. </p><p>“There he is." Leon speaks as they watch James jump down from the yacht, holding a duffel bag, and suitcase. Behind him, a familiar woman followed. Whatever heated conversation occurred between them, led to James sending a harsh slap across her face. </p><p>Leon tenses, clenching his hands into fists. </p><p>Ada notices his reaction. He despised men who layed their hands on poor and defenceless women. She did too, but again, it wasn't her problem.</p><p>"Let's go." </p><p>Ada heads to move out before Leon speaks up again. </p><p>"Ada, wait."</p><p>And she waits, for the second time tonight. </p><p>She looks at him, What was heard was only the gentle cool wind, allowing the warmth to greet gently greet their skin. It's soft breeze was finer thank silk, and smoother than water.</p><p>“Just promise me something." </p><p>His eyes were the softest blue, eye contact was all they ever needed to connect. Just eyes, no words. If they were mute their love would be just the same. </p><p>“After this is over, I want us to make it to work." </p><p>They were two souls, who felt like once upon another reality were soul mates, eternal flames. </p><p>“I know you want to just as much as I do. Promise to meet me back home in DC." </p><p>Ada couldn't look away from his pleading eyes. She saw the love that burned there, the sort that went for an eternity. Her biggest mission was to settle down with the only man that truly loved her for who she was. Could she do it? </p><p>“Leon...I can't promise you that." </p><p>She sighs,</p><p>“But, I will try." </p><p>He smiles, holding on to her words.  </p><p>Whatever her decisions was going to be, didn't matter. Ada was the same woman who would do anything in her power to keep him safe. Till the end. </p><p>She looks away and heads down to finish this mess, what brought them together in the first place. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With Leon trialing behind her, Ada jogs towards James's yacht, they could still hear them arguing. </p><p>“Let's split up." </p><p>Leon nods his head, as they break paths. Ada followed the long immaculately modern port. James started to walk back to shore, with his men and Claudia behind him. She hides in the shadows and waits, then spots Leon appearing a few feet away behind them.</p><p>Leon grabs one of the men, putting him in a headlock, and then kicks his leg to send him to the ground. He elbow strikes him on the nose, causing the man to cry in pain as his nasal bones crack. </p><p>The second assassin stumbles into the clearing to face Leon face to face, they then started trading blows at furious speed. </p><p>At this moment, James grabs Claudia by the arms and drags her away to escape once again. She kicked and screamed to release herself from him. </p><p>Ada steps out from the shadows and takes James by surprise to hit the V under his ribs where the sternum ends. It paralysed his diaphragm and he gasped, and doubled over, then pitched forward onto the side walk. The surprise attack was fierce and deadly. She swings around and roundhouse kicks him in the stomach, hard. His nose and mouth began to spew blood. She used the leverage to grip his head, and bang his temple into the ground. She watched as his eyes dilated, and blood began to flow from his head. </p><p>She leans down, and wraps her hand around his neck, digging her fingernails into his flesh. It was easy to swat his hands aside, disorientated as he was. </p><p>"I've come to take back what is mine." </p><p>The face in front of her was indistinguishable due to the gleaming red blood splattered across it. His breath wheezed. </p><p>She uses her free hand to search him, and feels something solid in his inside pocket. She pulls out a small USB flash drive and then looks at it, then back at him. </p><p>"This all of it?" </p><p>He spits blood on her face.</p><p>𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘵.  </p><p>She steps back and puts the flash drive in her bra. Then takes a deep breath, and slams her elbow down with crushing force against his skull. She proceeds to punch him repeatedly. </p><p>Claudia stood in shock, watching the scene in horror but she didn't stop her. Instead, it was Leon who rushes to grab Ada by the shoulders to pull her away. James crumpled to the ground. Leon walks towards him to feel a pulse, and then turns to look at her. </p><p>Ada's vision was blurred by blood and sweat, she wipes her face with the back of her hand.</p><p>It was finally over.</p><p>"Well, my work here is done." </p><p>She glances at Claudia who was paralysed to the spot. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came. </p><p>Leon takes small steps towards her, and extends his arms. </p><p>"It's gonna be okay." </p><p>She whimpers as her legs collapsed underneath her, but Leon swiftly catches her into his arms, bringing her up to comfort her. </p><p>She clung to his arms, burying her head in his chest, ushering her eyes shut, but no sound came. </p><p>Leon and Ada lock eyes, and they both knew this might be the last time tonight. </p><p>He smiles, she returns one and turns to walk away. </p><p>A sudden muffled and high pitched sound suddenly  erupts between them.</p><p>That was weird. </p><p>Whatever the sound was stunned her. </p><p>Why did she suddenly feel numb? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh, that didn’t go well. Another cliffhanger! Don’t expect a happy ending yet! I was planning on ending it here but the amount of feedback I received from the last chapter has motivated me to keep this story going. It’s so fun to read people’s views on this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Loose ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮<br/>
𝐈𝐬 𝐚 𝐩𝐨𝐢𝐬𝐨𝐧<br/>
𝐈 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐨𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐧'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐁𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐨 𝐇𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐥 &amp; 𝐂𝐚𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐨, 𝐋𝐚𝐬 𝐕𝐞𝐠𝐚𝐬<br/>
𝟏𝟏:𝟎𝟎 𝐏𝐓<br/>
𝐓𝐮𝐞𝐬𝐝𝐚𝐲 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two bodies crash into an oak double door, they kissed wildly pushing each other further and further into the room. Their lips mashed against each other, as if trying to flatten and destroy each other's mouth. The bristle of his beard scratched against her soft cheeks. Their hands fought to remove each garment, but their lips did not break away. It was desperation, a moment to savour as quickly as possible. </p><p>He slides her hands up and down her slim back, groaning and moaning hungrily against her mouth, with his tongue pushing past her clenched teeth to the moist space within. She runs her hands through his dirty blonde bangs, and grabs his head firmly to keep him from escaping. It was all a divine dance towards the release of sweet passion. He wanted a chance for their bodies to communicate without the need for words. </p><p>Their feet guided them through the luxurious en suite in the darkness, with only the moonlight shining through the enormous glass windows. </p><p>She uses her hands to pull his buttons apart, revealing his smoothly muscular torso and well defined abs. He pulls the straps of her dress down to her arms, but before going any further, she pushes him onto the bed as his arms encircle her waist like a snake. With the kiss came the smooth touch of her body poised, just the right blend of relaxation and tension. </p><p>They stare at each other now, this was the medication he needed to survive right now. </p><p>"Do me a favour." He speaks in a hushed tone, her green coloured eyes scanned his, now standing in between his big legs.</p><p>“Make me forget her." He whispers, closing his eyes. </p><p>Is this what it was now? Pity sex? </p><p>Even if it was, Leon did not care. He needed this, more than anything. It felt like he wasn't in his own body anymore, but rather floating in another universe. He wanted to lose himself in her. </p><p>She softly grabs his face, and brushes her lips against his, long enough that he could inhale in her breath. </p><p>"With pleasure." She mumbles against his lips, and climbs on top of him like a panther, guiding his body to press itself onto the soft mattress. </p><p>He was flooded with euphoria, as he uttered a deep groan, pulling her closer to let her work her magic. </p><p>What was currently taking place occurred more than once. Leon's one night stands could not erase Ada Wong from his mind. None. </p><p>His heart still latched onto her and it was angry when he was without her. He fights with it everyday to get over her, every single day. </p><p>He feels her in the air, long for her touch. He recalls her in a way that sends electricity to spark his mind, body and soul.</p><p>Love can fix souls, brains, and cure us all. Leon wished he could have mastered that way, but it was hard when he's been starving for so long. </p><p>Every breath felt like his last, every breath made him ache for it to be the last. His screams echoed in his head filling the silence with burning flames of self loathing. He did this to himself, he's the one who danced with the devil bidding on his heart. It was all his fault. What was he thinking playing with fire? Did he not know he was going to burn? He wished he never met her, he wished he never fell in love. But it was too late, he slipped his heart in her pocket the moment they met, and it was still there. </p><p>The last time he saw Ada, she was unexpectedly shot with a tranquilliser dart in the neck, by two men dressed in black suits who escorted her unconscious body inside a black Mercedes, which then sped away. </p><p>And that was the end of it. He couldn't chase after her, as his own back up showed up seconds later. Leon didn't know whether those men were bodyguards employed by one of her old superiors to come collect her, he didn't know if she was in safe hands but there was nothing that he could have done.</p><p>After arriving back home in D.C, he was greeted with a note placed on his bed. </p><p>Time froze. He didn't know whether to expect good or bad news. Either way, she was alive and well and that was all that mattered. </p><p>He hoped to finally attain an answer to his happiness until he came across two words he feared to read:</p><p> </p><p>‘𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺.’</p><p> </p><p>It hurt like hell. His breathing stopped for a moment as his world came crashing down, again. </p><p>What did he expect? A happily ever after? </p><p>This wasn't a fairy tale. Their world was far from one. It was dark, monstrous, and evil. There was no escaping from it.</p><p>Leon didn't waste any more seconds, he packed his bags and climbed inside his black Ford GT Mustang to depart somewhere far away. It was the only way to protect his heart and soul. He refused to walk into the same storm that once left him broken to pieces, not a chance in hell. There were times to literally leave and move on. And this was it. </p><p>Leon blindly followed the endless roads,  where the wind guided him. It took him to places. The city of angels, Los Angeles. Then the city of sins, Las Vegas.</p><p>He drowned himself in gambling, alcohol and women. It was fun, but temporary. He repeated each process at least everyday, throwing away cash in casinos, winning some and losing some. Losing meant picking up beautiful women, so technically he still won. </p><p>Many of his male competitors and audience stared at him in jealousy and anger due to his good looks and charming ways he used at full advantage to catch their wives attention. It was too easy. Some of the women were ready to literally throw themselves at him during a game of Russian roulette. </p><p>The last woman he offered a fun night to, was currently on top of him.</p><p>He couldn't even remember her name, the half assed introductions were getting boring. Leon didn't care who they were, he just needed to feel better. Anything and anyone to ease his dying heart. It takes long to fix a broken person, he wanted to heal and move on. He wanted to find the light to guide him out from the darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A loud ringtone wakes Leon, he lazily reaches his hand out to grab his phone from his jean pocket on the floor. </p><p>It was a voicemail from Helena Harper. </p><p>𝘖𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵. </p><p>He stands to pull up his black Tommy Hilfiger boxers, then walks half naked towards the window, which stood as a portal of light to see the world. </p><p>He presses play. </p><p>‘𝘓𝘦𝘰𝘯, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘚𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺. 𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬? 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘊𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦.’</p><p>Leon chuckles, and deletes the voicemail, that along with ten more. </p><p>He sighs and sits down on the comfortable well worn leather chair, then stares out to take in the view which enlivened his senses and relaxed his breathing. </p><p>Las Vegas, a large glitzy city and flashy playground unofficially known as 'sin city', that lives all day and all night. Everywhere he looked, he saw the fluorescent lights, buildings that seemed to touch the sky.</p><p>Leon leans back to get comfortable and closes his eyes, letting out a long exasperated sigh.</p><p>Helena was getting married. Claire was married. Chris and Jill were dating. And what was he doing? </p><p>He was yearning for a woman he couldn't have.</p><p>And that was his fault. He scared her away by asking for commitment and almost pressed her to hold onto a promise, and now he might never see her again. </p><p>But was it a good thing? Could he finally move on? </p><p>Leon felt foolish for allowing himself to experience yet another gut wrenching pain he failed to control. </p><p>He wasn't looking forward to attending another wedding single again. His friends always tried to set him up with random women, which was annoying and pointless.</p><p>Single life was better. He tried the dating thing, but that meant using them to get over someone else, so it wasn't fair on them. </p><p>Meaningless sex with no strings attached was different. It allowed him to move freely, be stress free and relationship free. Wasn't it better this way?</p><p>It also meant that none of these women will cross paths with him again so he was ready to go back home to surround himself with his loved ones. </p><p>Leon stands and collects his clothes from the floor, to start dressing again. Luckily his companion remained fast asleep, giving him the chance to grab his belongings, and quickly write a note to leave for her. He checks out of the hotel and waits for the valet to bring his car back. </p><p> </p><p>It was fun while it lasted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐅𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐒𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐬 𝐇𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐥, 𝐖𝐚𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐭𝐨𝐧 𝐃.𝐂<br/>
𝟗:𝟎𝟎 𝐄𝐒𝐓<br/>
𝐒𝐚𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐝𝐚𝐲 </p><p> </p><p>The wedding reception was a garden party held upon a day of blue skies and sweetly rising heat. Sweet strains of classical music drifted through the crowd. Love was in the air as if it were a new kind of electricity. So palpable and real. The garden buzzed with excited chatter, then the bride and groom entered, applause spread across the room. The happy couple made their way to the  table holding hands and smiling at their audience. They sat in front of a bouquet of baby pink roses as the groom leaned in for a kiss, there were cheers and someone whooped. After a few moments, the toastmaster rose from his chair, as the sound of his teaspoon rapping on the side of his wineglass signalled everyone to silence. </p><p>A pleasant breeze rustled in the surrounding shrubs, cooling the guests and family members. </p><p>Amongst the silence with only the voice of the groom delivering a speech, Leon enters, wearing an Armani black G-line virgin wool tuxedo suit, with Massimo Matteo wholecut patent leather Oxfords. The suit was as crisp as a new banknote, above his white collar line, it was as if his face had been fashioned. The suit displayed his lean and toned frame, His bone structure was fine, and as he aged he became all the more striking. He was handsome to every eye and heart.</p><p>Looks aside, he was late...very late. </p><p>His presence alerted the wrong person. Helena glanced up at him, and her look suggested an upcoming ass beating. </p><p>Oh well, at least he was here now. </p><p>The drive back from Las Vegas drained him. His brain was on five percent battery, he didn't even have time to rest soak on the calm peace of nature. He felt bad for missing the ceremony but was also glad that he did. Why? </p><p>Leon couldn't bare witnessing a priest guiding the happy couple to read out their vows to each other, say their promises to love each other in sickness and in health. So what if he missed them officially becoming husband and wife by permanently sealing each other's fingers with rings and their lips with a kiss. So fucking what? </p><p>The truth was, Leon wished it was him, up there in the altar. Next to the woman he loved. He couldn't help but to imagine the scenario in his head, being the very same reason as to why he avoided such events. </p><p>Leon hurries to take a seat on the very first chair in front of him. He looks for familiar faces, and spots Ingrid Hunnigan sitting at the far end from the main table, wearing a figure fitting blue pleated dress, with featured long sleeves. Her nicely textured black hair was tied up in a bun, her skin looked flawless and she wasn't wearing glasses. He was right, she did look cute without them. </p><p>A sudden sharp pain runs through his leg. He winces coming into contact with a toddler, watching him with drool all over his mouth. Leon smiles, as the toddler approaches him placing his cute little hands on his leg. He starts to make funny faces, causing the toddler to laugh uncontrollably, so loud that the whole room to turned their attention away from the speech, to them. Some awed, some shaked their heads at the screeching noises the child made. Leon picks him up to place on his lap, ignoring the looks he was getting. </p><p>The speech ends, the chatter slowly resumed as some stood up from their chairs to socialise and mingle with others. Leon remained seated, with the toddler playing with the silver pieces of utensils on the table. </p><p>"I see you've met my little cousin." </p><p>Leon looks up to finally greet his now married, and good friend, Helena Harper. </p><p>She wore a strapless wedding gown, with rhinestones and pearl beads sewn on her gown. Her soft and lush hair was let loose on her shoulders, allowing her curls to fall in cinnamon swirls to a face that was as sweet as white chocolate button. She looked beautiful. </p><p>"I think he's really fond of me." They watched the toddler attempting to feed an empty spoon in Leon's mouth.</p><p>"I need to talk to you." </p><p>Leon hands the toddler to the woman next to him and stands. Helena slips her arm through his and guides him to the bar situated inside the grande hotel.</p><p>"Care to tell me why you were late?" She slips her arm away and stands in front of him. Leon sighs, running a hand through his bangs. He swore he was going to go bald soon.</p><p>"I got back late last night alright? I'm here now." He forces a smile, but receives a glare instead.</p><p>"You look beautiful by the way." He decides to charm her to change the subject but Helena's expression remains the same. She looks at him up and down, and then smiles.</p><p>"Thank you. That's very sweet. You never fail to clean up nice." He chuckles but her serious expression returns. </p><p>"What the hell were you doing in Vegas? Or should I say, who were you doing?" </p><p>Did she have him tracked? </p><p>“Are you stalking me now?" He asks in annoyance. </p><p>Helena sighs and crosses her arms. </p><p>"I was worried."</p><p>“Well, don't be. I'm fine okay?" He turns to look the other way, so she couldn't read the lie on his face. </p><p>His emotional health spoke most clearly in the silence. </p><p>"I'm guessing she's not the one who's been keeping you company." Helena didn't even need to say her name. </p><p>Helena was already aware of what went down in France, including his romantic encounter with Ada. She never understood what exactly their relationship was classed as, but she knew it was nothing but complicated. </p><p>Meeting the woman herself, Helena did admire her for lending them a hand in clearing their names and granting their freedom. </p><p>She never realised how deep Leon's feelings were for her, until he admitted how he wanted to settle down with the only woman who stole his heart. Helena once again urged him to go after her but Leon simply refused, he knew it was over the moment Ada left the note in his apartment. She didn't love him and that was it. </p><p>It was time to move on. But Helena knew he was clearly failing to do so, it was difficult to watch him coping with such heartache. She wished she could help, do anything to take him out of his misery. </p><p>Leon felt like breaking down, he wanted to bleed an ocean through his eyes. but he stays calm and stares at Helena who's eyes filled up with tears, but she fights them back and reaches to grab his hand, squeezing it. </p><p>"You can't keep going through this alone, so please don't go running off again." </p><p>She pulls him into a hug which he gladly accepts. She snuggles in, </p><p>"I can't lose you." </p><p>In that moment, her arms squeezed a fraction tighter, as Leon breathed slowly. His body melts into her arms. A friendship like this was to be cherished for life. </p><p>Helena pulls away and stares into his icy blue eyes, she saw the pain behind it. His silence was nothing but a shield of pain, he was lonely, desperate. Helena could see it all. </p><p>"I'm here for you...if you ever want to talk about-" </p><p>“There's nothing to talk about. Besides, today is your day so it's not about me. Now let's go meet the lucky groom." He masks his emotions for the sake of his friend. Now wasn't the time. </p><p>Helena forms a small smile, and links her arms with him again to finally introduce him to her new husband.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The wedding band were a jazz ensemble, it was full of soul, emotion sung for the ears by a golden saxophone. The music played over the dance floor as if it had fused with the bodies. The sight of the dance floor brought a frisson of joy. Everytime Leon heard those old tunes on the years to come, he was dancing again.</p><p>They sang and celebrated together, whilst emptying almost every champagne bottle. He swapped dancing partners, from Helena to random women he'd never met but he kept on going. </p><p>Leon dragged Ingrid Hunnigan to join him, and she surprisingly accepted. The slow music twirled like thread around them. The rhythm of their bodies danced slowly with the elegant music.</p><p>"I didn't take you as a dancer." Ingrid scoffs at his comment and raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"I do have a life you know." </p><p>Leon grins causing Ingrid to roll her eyes. </p><p>"You look great in that dress by the way." </p><p>It was harmless friendly flirting, he loved winding her up. Ingrid's cheeks turned rosy pink so she looks away. </p><p>"Thank you. Try not to spill any champagne on your thousand dollar suit." Leon laughs, then twirls her around. </p><p>They danced for another ten minutes, Leon tried not to show off but she was just as good. The dance floor became theirs, people cheered and wooped, including the bride and groom. Then, the rest joined dancing to the vibrant loud music. Leon felt his limbs move to the beat, his mind enjoyed the heady ride. His body and mind finally relaxed. </p><p>Until, his eyes suddenly land on the colour red. </p><p>His movement abruptly stops, with his eyes locked on the woman who's red dress blew gently against the wind. His skin shuddered, he could feel his brain start to defocus. </p><p>"Leon, what is it?" </p><p>He doesn't even speak, his words were stuck. He watched her walk into the distance, disappearing from his view. So he wastes no time, and goes after her. </p><p>What he hoped to gain from this route, he didn't know. He pushes past the crowd as the music fades away behind him. He enters the lobby and spots her walking outside, and his pace quickens, fearing that he might lose her again. </p><p>Now stepping outside, he catches up to her and reaches his trembling hand to pat her naked shoulder.</p><p>"Ada-" </p><p>The woman turns around to face him, but it wasn't her. Leon swore she was as close to being her doppelgänger. Her hair, figure was exactly the same although she wasn't Asian, but Caucasian. </p><p>Yep, he was losing it. </p><p>“I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." </p><p>She gives him an odd look, as if he was crazy. </p><p>“Do we have a problem here?" A sudden voice asks behind them. </p><p>Leon turns and spots a man about his age, dressed in a suit, standing with two other men in front of the hotel. He feels movement from the corner of his eye, and watches the woman make her way to them. </p><p>𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦. </p><p>"No, don't mind me." </p><p>He turns to walk away before the man speaks up again. </p><p>"I don't appreciate you touching my woman like that. So apologise." </p><p>Leon clenches his teeth. This wasn't the place or the time. </p><p>"I already did." He reminds him, with his back turned towards them. </p><p>𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, but he doesn't. The man now approaches Leon.</p><p>"I want to hear it from your mouth." </p><p>𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘵?</p><p>Leon stays silent, and inhales a long breath, then exhales another. </p><p>"Are you deaf?" </p><p>He grabs Leon by the shoulder to turn him around, and swings his fist towards him like a baseball bat which crashes against Leon's mouth. He stumbles back, and wipes his busted lip with the back of his hand.</p><p>Leon really wanted to avoid hurting him so he turns to walk away again. </p><p>The man takes another few steps forward and grabs both of Leon’s shoulders and aggressively pushes him, knocking him onto the floor.</p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘵.  </p><p>Leon hoists himself up, his eyes were now deep and dark.</p><p>The man lunges forward and Leon slaps him with his open left hand right across the face. It rocks him as he takes a few steps back then steadies himself, blinking his eyes staring at Leon.</p><p>He charges towards Leon again, who lowers himself under to plant a harsh fist against his rib, causing him to double over. </p><p>Leon takes another two steps towards his opponent, and grabs him by the collar to throw him like a ragged doll against the car bonet. </p><p>Leon was raging mad, he drags him back up tempted to rip his head off. Seeing his chance, he brings his knee up to kick the man in the groin and then grips his head to pound it against the bonet.  </p><p>His body fell swiftly before colliding with the ground. </p><p>The other two men grab Leon by surprise, slipping their strong hold on his arms from behind. Leon stomps the heel of his foot with full force one one of the men's who yelled in pain, loosing his grip on him. Leon rotates and elbow strikes him in the stomach, sending him to the ground.</p><p>The last one standing, swings a punch towards Leon, but he was too slow. Leon connects his fist to his jaw, and then swiftly swings back around to roundhouse kick him in the stomach real hard. </p><p>The first man crouched to stand, and launched forward again tackling Leon backwards. They fell to the ground, arms and legs entangled, and his fists sunk into Leon's stomach nearly making him vomit. </p><p>Furiously, Leon lifts his foot to meet his face and then uses his other foot to land a well earned kick to the side of his head. The man flew backwards, holding his head from the throbbing pain. Leon picks himself back up and then grabs him by the tie. </p><p>"You should have just let me walk away." </p><p>He then unwillingly continues to punch his opponent who was too weak to fight back. All Leon saw was blood. The colour red became inescapable. It consumed his world and filled his eyes more and more with each passing moment. It described the pressure of his heart feeling like a brick pushing on his rib cage. Red was versatile, he didn’t know how to describe it anymore. But everyday, every minute, and every moment, red was described as to what it was in his heart. </p><p>Love. </p><p> </p><p>Leon forces himself to come back to his senses, then immediately steps back breathing heavily, and lifts to scan his now blood covered hands. </p><p>Shivers crept through his body, he takes a deep breath and tries to calm his racing heartbeat. </p><p>No time to panic now. The damage was done. </p><p>He glances up at the woman who was very scared and hardly breathing at all. A few people watched in horror around them. </p><p>"What the hell?" Ingrid says in shock, and locks eyes with Leon who looked more distributed than she was. </p><p>Behind her, Helena appears and witnesses the unsettling scene. They both watched him, speechless. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back in Leon's apartment, Helena and Ingrid stood in the kitchen emptying out every bottle of alcohol from the cupboards, whilst Leon layed on the sofa, holding a pack of ice on his busted lip, and hands. He wore a black vest, and grey Adidas sweatpants. His wedding outfit was stained with blood and dirt due to his physical encounter earlier. He ruined such a nice suit. </p><p>The victim chose not to press charges, even though he attacked first so Leon's actions were proved to be self defence by witnesses at the scene who provided sufficient evidence. He thought Leon was a sad drunk mourning over his ex girlfriend, so he felt sorry for him and apologised for getting into an unfortunate dangerous tangle with him. It was funny because it sounded like the truth, almost. </p><p>Leon wished to be alone, but Helena and Ingrid didn't trust him. They were determined to offer support and assistance, which he was very grateful for but nothing or no one could heal his broken heart.</p><p>"Really guys, you can go." Leon pleads, for the millionth time tonight.</p><p>"Were not going anywhere, until you tell us what we can do to help you feel better." Helena says.</p><p>Amusement gleamed in his eyes, he looks at Helena, then Ingrid and expresses a cheeky smirk. </p><p>"Alright then. I want a threesome."</p><p>Ingrid almost chokes on the orange juice she was currently sipping on, and Helena snikers her nose up in disgust.</p><p>"You're disgusting."</p><p>Leon throws back his head and lets out a loud, humourless laugh. He crosses his arms over his stomach in an attempt to catch his breath. </p><p>"Not everything has to be about sex, Leon. What else do you do besides banging chicks?" </p><p>Leon's laughter dies down, with a smug still plastered on his face. He rests both of his arms on the backrest of the leather sofa and then watches them with those penetrating blue eyes of his.</p><p>"Bang more chicks." </p><p>He was winding them up and it was working. Anything to lead them out of here. </p><p>But Ingrid had other plans. She glances at Helena and then reaches to grab her green clutch bag from the countertop. Her fingers dig inside for something.</p><p>"I wanted to update you on your last case but you went off the radar. I guess this should take your mind off things." </p><p>She takes her phone out and types away, then pauses, looking up at Leon again who sits back and waits intently. </p><p>"Proceed." Ingrid scrolls through her phone and then sits up straight.</p><p>"In your report, you informed us of Ada Wong being taken away by unidentifiable men. It seems that whatever device she retrieved from James Miller, was something they were already after." </p><p>Leon's tiredness suddenly vanishes as he sits up, all ears now.</p><p>“We’ve managed to locate James's father, Thomas Miller in New York. Any piece of vital information we can acquire from him about the device she took will provide us an answer as to what exactly it holds.” </p><p>Ingrid scrolls some more, and continues, </p><p>“Since you already crossed paths with James, including his girlfriend, your job is track down his father. So pack your bags, a private plane is already booked for you tomorrow night." </p><p>Leon stays silent.</p><p>"This is good Leon. It will do you good. I will be providing assistance during your mission this time." </p><p>He turns to look at Helena. </p><p>"I'm guessing she's coming along?" </p><p>"No, I'm going on my honeymoon first! This search and locate part is boring for me anyway."</p><p>A harmless solo mission was the last thing he expected, his vacation lasted for quite a while so going out in the field again might benefit him.</p><p>“Well, that's my job done. I need to get out of this outfit, my feet are killing me." Ingrid stands from the stool and rotates her foot in circles to ease the ache spreading in her calves and soles. Helena stands to follow her, straightening her own wedding dress out.</p><p>"Wait-" </p><p>They both stop in their tracks, </p><p>"Thank you, for putting up with me." He flashes a smile and they each return one. </p><p>"You know where to find us." </p><p>Leon follows to walk them out, Ingrid leaves the doorway first, then Helena but she suddenly stops, and turns around to face him. </p><p>"That woman...she looked familiar." Leon doesn’t respond.</p><p>"Not every woman in a red dress is Ada, Leon. What has she got on you that you can't seem to let go?" </p><p>Leon draws in a breath and let’s it settle, holding the air and by extension himself in a sort of limbo as he contempletared his options, on how to reply to her. He wished to slam the door on her face, but he almost ruined her wedding tonight, and she gave up her plans just for him.</p><p>With an audible sigh, he responds “I...I don't know.”</p><p>Helena decides the end the conversation, now regretting of mentioning her again. </p><p>She turns to walk away to join Ingrid who stood waiting at the elevator. He waves at them and closes the door, then leans against it closing his eyes. </p><p>It was the truth. </p><p>He really didn't know. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>**** </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐉𝐨𝐡𝐧 𝐍𝐨𝐮𝐯𝐞𝐥’𝐬 𝐓𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫, 𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐘𝐨𝐫𝐤<br/>
𝟗:𝟎𝟎 𝐄𝐒𝐓<br/>
𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐲 </p><p> </p><p>The 8,000-square foot penthouse was located on the 76th and 77th floors of the tower building which consisted of 82 floors, being nearly 800 feet above ground. </p><p>Leon made his way to the large gold plated door. He raises his hand to ring the doorbell and was greeted with silence. So he tries again, waiting patiently. </p><p>Thomas was absent, but Leon didn’t come all this way for nothing. The doorway stood there as if it were an invitation to an new adventure and new challenge. The only way to find what those adventures were was to reach out, open the door and step in.</p><p>He pushes the metal door knob down. </p><p>Locked. </p><p>He glances behind him, making sure the coast was clear to then search for his tools inside his jacket pocket, and pulls out a tension wrench and feeler pick. </p><p>Picking a lock took a few good minutes, it takes skills to master such talent. Leon remembers Jill, and chuckles. He was sure Jill and Chris couldn’t stand him at the moment. Even though it’s been over 2 months, but their last mission ended in a tragic conflict because of one woman. </p><p>The door unlocks, finally granting him entrance. He grabs his handgun from the back of his jeans, and steps inside into the darkness. </p><p>Things seemed to be in order. Leon scans his surroundings, the duplex had many rooms, through the large windows, lights flowed through, gracing the air with flavour, illuminating the sweet toffee browns of the wooden floor. He stops to admire the view, which offered a 360 degree view of Manhattan, including Central Park. It was breathtaking. </p><p>There was no time to waste, so he turns to resume his mission and enters an office which consisted of huge bookshelf's behind a wooden desk. Everything was neat and tidy. Photographs adorned the walls, each of them conjured the emotions of many memorial moments. </p><p>Leon spots familiar faces, and scans a photograph of James with Svetlana and Thomas. Two of them were no longer alive, and only one remained. He wondered if Thomas was just as evil as his wife and son. </p><p>A sudden noise interrupts his thoughts. The compound should be empty, but echoing down the concrete walls were definitely footsteps. Leon takes the safety off his gun and draws his Glock. </p><p>He quietly makes his way out of the office, then leans against the doorframe. His eyes land on a figure hovering over a portrait hung onto the wall above the large and cozy fireplace.</p><p>“Well I'll be damned." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐝<br/>
𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐥𝐞𝐬𝐬<br/>
𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐮𝐫𝐭𝐬<br/>
𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐦𝐞.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐍𝐞𝐰 𝐘𝐨𝐫𝐤<br/>
𝟗:𝟎𝟎 𝐏𝐓<br/>
𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐲 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The devil worked hard, but Ada Wong worked harder. What did it take to escape them both? The devil was a peace stealer. She was the burning lover who possessed, the chill one that was further away than she appeared.</p><p>Leon watches her halt in her movements to then turn around and face him. </p><p>His eyes trail down to her attire, which was odd to see for such situation. </p><p>Ada wore a long length cherry blossom kimono robe, in black. The silk and luxurious flowing drape revealed her long legs, that could handle any terrain, lean with good muscle. The material was gentle and soft, like it was made for her. </p><p>It was a pleasure to see her flowing, moon shadow black hair. Her enticing, brown almond shaped eyes gazed at him, over her sultry red lips. She was like a painted masterpiece, that could drive the artist insane with the realisation they could never achieve anything as nearly perfect. </p><p>"You following me now?" Ada speaks in that soothing voice of hers.</p><p>"Not really." Leon responds lowering his Glock. Just her presence alone gave him space to not think at all. Just the sight of her was enough to release the breath he didn't know he was holding. With a sigh, his shoulders relax and his face remains focused. </p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing." She shot back, crossing her arms.</p><p>"You run out of dresses?" He points to her attire. She smirks - just a small pouting of the lips, a narrowing of the eye and tilting of the head. It was so subtle. </p><p>"You're quite the rule breaker aren't you? Breaking and entering? Looks live I've rubbed off on you." </p><p>𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢.  </p><p>"Im gonna ask you again, what are you here for?" His tone turns demanding.</p><p>Like she was going to tell him but still, it was harmless to try. As expected, she ignores him and glances at her gold Cartier watch on her wrist.</p><p>Ada turns and saunters off down the hallway. Leon doesn't even wait and follows her. </p><p>She enters the master bedroom, and removes her kimono gown, letting it fall to the carpeted floor. </p><p>He stops in his tracks at the sight ahead of him. </p><p>She wore a lacy black thong, and silken black bra. The tattoo down her back was of a traditional Chinese dragon, with a long and thin body similar to a snake and fish like scales. It had crests and curls that looked like waves. The dragon was portrayed to be a powerful and benevolent symbol in Chinese culture. For Ada, it was either a form of self expression, or a form of body art like a fashion accessory. It looked excellent wrapped around her smooth back. Her skin contrasted nicely with the black ink, which looked very realistic, creating an amazing visual impact. The dragon was narrow and elegant, curving over her skin almost seductively.</p><p>People with back tattoos tend to be confident and self assured, knowing their ink spoke for themselves. </p><p>She didn't need to see it everyday, knowing that it left people speechless once their eyes were set on it. </p><p>Leon was at loss for words. It was a moment he was still processing, hence the silence. He was frozen for maybe three seconds, before the corner of his mouth resumed his usual softness and his eyes quit staring. </p><p>The ink was definitely new, and it looked damn good on her. </p><p>She walks to the closet half naked, and reappears holding a black dress in her hands. </p><p>He leans against the doorframe and watches her. It seemed very domestic of them, like a husband waiting for his wife to get ready for their 'date.' One could only dream.</p><p>“Going somewhere?" Ada doesn't look at him and slips inside the dress, then pulls it up her slim body. </p><p>Lace upon silk, the dress was cosy to her body, it's touch both light and soothing. A few good well pieces were all she ever needed: classy, figure flattering, and feminine. </p><p>"Zip me up." She calls for him, and waits for Leon to approach her. It was a small and simple request so he obliges.</p><p>They stood an inch apart. His fingers shaked but he stays composed and gently grabs hold of the zipper. </p><p>The thought of her body, just the whisper of his imagination, left him incacipated. There were no thoughts, no focus, only desire and the pain of waiting.</p><p>"Why does it seem like you live here?" He asks, trying to take his focus elsewhere. His lungs expanded with briny air, just as his fingers make contact with her skin.</p><p>"What are you up to?" </p><p>Why does he even bother?</p><p>She ignores him again, and advances to the grande wooden dresser. </p><p>"I've got an engagement party to attend." </p><p>And with that, his eyes spot the jewel that sat nicely on her ring finger, laying there just as heavy as a common rock. The highly sophisticated and exquisite 21 carat emeral cut diamond ring sparkled, nearly blinding him.</p><p>"You're engaged?" </p><p>Was it real? It couldn't be. No way. </p><p>Ada is a skilled liar, a schemer, carrying a mask of deception. It was a trap, any good deeds done by a manipulator meant they wanted something. He knew that side of her all too well. </p><p>"Please don't tell me you're engaged to Thomas Miller." </p><p>Her focus remained on applying her makeup, choosing to dismiss his questions once again. </p><p>A few seconds pass, and Leon's patience was running out. Ada then grabs a Chanel clutch bag in one hand and Christian Louboutin Mafaldina spikes in the other, then strolls right past him to leave but he blocks her with his big frame.</p><p>"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what you're up to." </p><p>What did it take for her to answer a simple question?</p><p>Ada suddenly drops her stiletto's and clutch bag on the floor, then steps closer to him. All his thoughts stopped, as his heart took over from his head. </p><p>They lock eyes. </p><p>Their attraction was the sanest kind of madness.</p><p>She places her hands on his chest and pushes him gently towards the bed, and what does he do? </p><p>He lets her. </p><p>She intoxicated him with the slightest glance, and movements. He was so hung up on her, it was sick. </p><p>His body hits the bed, not even giving him a chance to stand up as her own body climbs on him. The smell of her was hypnotic beyond reason. She was so close, he couldn't control the lump in his throat, and his volent heartbeat.</p><p>"I hear you've been busy." </p><p>The fact that he knew what her statement suggested didn't even surprise him. She kept tabs on him but he didn't care at this moment in time. </p><p>"I don't see how that's any of your business." Leon manages to say, and swallows hard.</p><p>None of those women could even be remotely compared to her. His mouth itched to confess it to her but he keeps it shut. Being in love with her was painful, although he wasn't sure that the love was mirrored the same way. But then again, Ada seemed bothered, knowing that other women could have him too. </p><p>Was she jealous? Did she care?</p><p>"Were they worth it?" Ada whispers in her sultry voice, and traces her red fingernail across his lip. </p><p>Just her touch sparked him, all of her was more addictive than any drug known to man. </p><p>What was he doing? </p><p>He was supposed to be moving on, from this. From her. But how could he deny the physical chemistry they shared when he needed it as much as air and water?</p><p>"How were they Leon?" He gulps and fights with everything he had left to thrown her off of him, but doesn't.</p><p>"Better than you." He was all up for playing her game, as his answer caused her to arch an eyebrow. </p><p>"Oh?" Ada slowkly runs her hand up and down his chest, which sent the electricity he needed to jump start his heart. Her fingertips were like matches grazing his skin with flame.</p><p>"I don't like lips that lie." </p><p>She reaches for his belt and begins to unbuckle it, along with the rest of his clothes, and he lets her. </p><p>They don't move. It had always been written in their gaze, an electrifying chemistry, an explosive seed of love.</p><p>How to put their love into mere words? An entire ocean of ink wouldn't be enough to describe them. They were starburst of light amongst the darkening dusk. Together, they were both a beautiful dream and a catastrophic nightmare.</p><p>Time stopped in a collision of senses when her lips met his. Her lips on his started a fire within him no one else could ignite. Just the feel of them sent his mind into a sensual state of intoxication. His back hits the soft mattress, with her on him. His hand reach behind her dress to pull her zipper down but he feels her hand slap it away. Their kiss blew more bigger, more intense. </p><p>Ada tasted tentatively with her tongue as she traced it across the bottom of his lip. She weakened his core. Leon made a hungry throaty sound, as his body gave in. His hands sank in her skin with a mind of their own. His whole body tingled, the feel of her frame pressed on his as his arms wrapped around her felt nearly forbidden. </p><p>𝘕𝘰. 𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨.  </p><p>He pulls back, catching his breath and the air she stole from his lungs. He was caught between an array of feelings, and tries to regain sense. </p><p>"We can't keep doing this." </p><p>A coy smile washes over her face, as she licks her lips, ready to take control again. </p><p>"I told you, I don't like lips that lie." </p><p>She connects her lips with his again, leaving him stunned at the enticing flavour of the foreign lips he found himself longing for. It took a split second to give in to them again, surrounding to the downward force pulling him under. </p><p>It was worth the wait, he wanted more. </p><p>Her powerful body shook like his, getting lost in her was easy. Her body covered his, to be in her was love, passion. It was how she brought him back to life, revive what was lost, restore what was shattered. Their muscles and tendons danced between each other in a lover's tango.</p><p>She was a savage in satin, waiting to degrade and destroy those who deserved it. But not him. She was in control of everything, except love. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon waking up, his brain replays the last few scenes of his dream. </p><p>No wait, it wasn't a dream. </p><p>Leon's eye lids flicker open to the unlit room. No daylight. He feels a cool breeze making his bare skin shiver, then sits up from the bed, realising he was still naked. Without a doubt, he knew he slept for at least half an hour. </p><p>He climbs off the bed and suddenly winces at a sudden sharp pain in his crotch. His legs felt exhausted, and so did everything else. </p><p>Never did he think a woman would cause him trouble from standing up straight after sex. It was usually the other way around.</p><p>"She fucking broke me." </p><p>He chuckles and collects his clothes to begin to dress, then uses his phone to contact Ingrid. </p><p>"Hunnigan, I need an invitation for Thomas Miller's engagement party." </p><p>"Copy that. What took you so long to report back to me?" </p><p>"I'll fill you in later, just get me in." </p><p>He hurries out of the penthouse, with the phone still in hand. His fingers swipe across the screen, accessing his tracking device app. He was savouring this moment as he smirks. </p><p>"Found you." </p><p>Leon managed to attach a sticker on the back of Ada's neck which contained a small tracking device inside. it was very thin, camouflaging well with skin and undetectable of physical sensations. He was proud of himself for being one step ahead of her this time.</p><p>He heads out of the tower building, and hollers a taxi and hops in, giving the driver the address. </p><p>Arriving ten minutes later, he steps out into the city which represented centuries of grand design and sculpture coming together in the wide avenues, that formed that eclectic yet peaceful cityscape. The building was built in good times, in the days of peace. One could tell from the generously sized doors and windows as lights came as the rainbows of the night. </p><p>Leon walks to the entrance, and enters the foyer, which was illuminated with a soft and welcoming sight. The foyer leads him to wooden double doors, the noises of chatter and music confirmed that he was in the right place. A middle aged man waited in the doorway holding a tablet in hand. </p><p>"Hunnigan, you got that invitation yet?" He whispers,</p><p>"Unfortunately no. It's a private party Leon, Thomas is a very reserved man as I was not aware of his engagement." </p><p>He grits his teeth in annoyance and turns to walk to the men's room. He leans against the marble sink, contemplating of his next move. </p><p>The door opens, revealing a man about his age coming to wash his hands. </p><p>𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵.  </p><p>Leon waits for the perfect moment and then grabs him by the shoulders, dragging him into one of the cubicles. </p><p>"Tell me your name." He demands, locking eyes with the trembling man who almost fainted. </p><p>"D-Dante!" </p><p>"Full name." </p><p>"Dante Mores!" </p><p>He loosens his grip and then pats his winkled suit. </p><p>"Leave this party." He flashes his DSO badge, as the man's eyes widen, then he nods his head and runs out of the premises, which was Leon's signal to go ahead with the plan. </p><p>𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.  </p><p>Leon approaches the man at the doorway and smiles. </p><p>"Name please." He says without even looking up from his screen. </p><p>"Dante Mores." He says confidently, standing straight and presentable. </p><p>Now the man looks up at him, as his eyes trail down from his head to his feet. He wore black jeans and a t shirt, combat boots and his favourite black leather jacket. </p><p>"Sir, were you not informed of the dress code?" </p><p>"My tuxedo is still at the dry cleaners. I didn't have time to collect it." Leon flashes an awkward smile. The man surprisingly seemed to buy his story, and then grants him entry. </p><p>The crowd was a river of people, everyone moving and standing in different directions. They were joyful faces, as he headed further in the grande room, the floor was polished concrete, walls white, furniture from a high end Scandinavian designer. The soft jazz was just audible as background noise. </p><p>There was another thing he noticed, the dress code was black. Men wore tuxedo's and suits, and women in black dresses and gowns so he almost blended in. Although his luck ran out the one time he chose to find red.</p><p>Neither could he spot Thomas. A waiter walks past him with glasses of sparkling champagne. It occurred to Leon that he'd never been truly thirsty before. Drinks had always arrived before he knew he wanted one. They were sparkling, cool, and flavoured. The urge to drink dominated his thoughts, so he grabs a glass to take a sip, until a body bumps into him, nearly making him spill the beverage. </p><p>"My apologies." A voice says, Leon makes eye contact with just the man he was looking for. </p><p>"I don't believe we've met." Leon extends his hand for Thomas to shake and he does, slipping his hands with his. </p><p>The man smelled of money. He wore a fine, tailored tuxedo, his winter white hair and goatee suited him. He was thin, tall but healthy looking, and surprisingly handsome for his age. Leon reckoned for him to be in his 70's. He flashed a very pleasant, and friendly smile, his green eyes sparkled. </p><p>Leon was about to introduce himself, until another person decided to join them. </p><p>"There you are." Ada spoke in a soft voice, linking her arm with Thomas who smiled widely at the sight of her. </p><p>He looked old enough to be her father.</p><p>She flicks a strand of her bangs in what looked like to be a conscious act. So he looks. Dangling from her perfect lobes, are diamonds set in white gold. They were exquisite accentuating the length of her neck. Leon realised he held his gaze in for too long and breaks eye contact. She looked like she just stepped out of a magazine cover. Inky tresses swirled about her undulating hips, hips that invited a man's caress.</p><p>"Sorry for interrupting, but I'm headed to the ladies room if you need me." She kisses Thomas's cheek, a little bit too long. And then turns to walk away, swaying her hips with both Thomas and Leon watching. </p><p>"She really is something." Thomas says proudly. </p><p>Leon suddenly felt guilty, dirty for having sex with his fiancé an hour ago. Even though the engagement was a façade, the poor gullible man didn't deserve this. Ada was playing him and he was determined to find out what the hell she was after. </p><p>"A rare one to catch." He blurts out, causing Thomas to give him a weird look. </p><p>"I mean...you know women nowadays, always playing hard to get." He forces a laugh and puts his arm around Thomas's shoulder who laughed with him. </p><p>"I believe I didn't get your name." </p><p>"I will get right back to that, hold on." He leaves Thomas to head to the restroom. </p><p>A group of women exit the the ladies room, so he pretends to walk to the men's room before he sneaks in casually. </p><p>He's greeted to an empty room, but still checks every cubicle and then stands to think, frustrated now. He takes his phone to check on her current location from the tracking device, but a white light flashed on his screen. </p><p>"Looking for this?" He jumps at her sudden voice, and finds her standing against the wall right next to the door. </p><p>"I gotta say, I'm impressed." She throws the device to him which he catches with ease. It was scrunched and crumbled to pieces. </p><p>"You're like a leach." </p><p>"You know it." </p><p>Ada seemed displeased, annoyed which was his cue to speak.</p><p>"Have some sympathy. Your fiancé lost his wife and son and here you are, fucking him to get information." </p><p>Her facial expression remained the same, cold and emotionless. </p><p>"Does he know you killed his son in cold blood?" </p><p>He was pissing her off and it was working. Now she walked towards him, the click of her heels clicked loudly on the glistening tiles. </p><p>"Leon, please. You couldn't care less about those things. Only, seeing me marrying other men which aren't you." </p><p>Okay, that stung him. </p><p>"You always want something, you lie, steal, manipulate. How many more men are you going to dupe into doing your own bidding?" </p><p>Instead of feeling guilty, she smiles, as if it was something to be proud of. Why shouldn't she be? Ada bowed to no man, and he should know that. </p><p>"Oh Leon, you're still sulking because I dumped you?" </p><p>Tempted to lash out at her but he bites his tongue, a bit too hard. Instead of arguing, he gives up and pushes past her to walk straight out. Seeing the ring on Ada's finger filled his insides with jealousy, he dreamed of being the first man to propose and make her his. But what was the point? She didn't deserve him.</p><p>Whatever she was up to, could be dealt with later. More important matters were at play. </p><p>Leon finds Thomas chatting with a group of friends, so he steps in to interrupt their conversation. </p><p>"Sorry folks, I just need him for a minute."<br/>
Thomas recognises him and gladly follows, saying his brief goodbyes to his friends. </p><p>"Look, I don't want to alarm you but I'm here to ask you a few questions."</p><p>"Of course, please." They make their way to another room across the hall. </p><p>"I didn't want to cause a scene by flashing my badge at the entrance, so I snuck in." </p><p>Thomas walks to a bar and pours fresh bourbon into a glass, and offers some to Leon who declines. </p><p>"I'm guessing you're here because of the death of my son." </p><p>"It's still an ongoing case. I need to know if your son told you anything about his work."</p><p>Thomas takes a sip of his drink. </p><p>"Like me, he was a very private man. We never spoke about work." </p><p>Well, he was definitely getting nowhere, wasting his time again. So he asks him about his lying ass fiancé. </p><p>"I don't mean to pry, but when did you meet your fiancé?" </p><p>Thomas the complete opposite of his wife and son, there was no ounce of evil in him and this suddenly became difficult.</p><p>"I met her about two months ago a few days after James's funeral. I didn't believe in love at first sight but she made me open my heart to love again. She healed me." </p><p>𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘯𝘢ï𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘺?   </p><p>It reminded Leon of himself, back to when he was a rookie cop. He wanted to slap him, shake him to wake him up. </p><p>"You sure you're not rushing into this?" </p><p>“She's the one. I know it. I'm going to give her the world, something no other man has ever done." </p><p>𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩?</p><p>"Well congratulations to you sir. You deserve it." </p><p>It was a miracle to see Thomas do well after his son's death, but this happiness wasn't permanent. He was going to get crushed, by the bitch in the red dress. </p><p>"Hold on, I just remembered something."</p><p>Thomas walks to the desk and leans against it, Leon's eyes and ears fully focused now.</p><p>"I have a safe at home. James always stored a laptop in there and advised me to never open it unless necessary. It only requires my thumb print to gain access. There must be something to help with your case." </p><p>Suddenly, everything fell into place. Ada was working undercover, and using Thomas to get to the safe. </p><p>Of course, but how was she going to convince him to open it? By marrying him? Having a right to access everything owned by him? Cut off his thumb? But she would have already done that, knowing her. </p><p>Leon double checks and glances at his hands. </p><p>Yep, his thumbs were still there.</p><p>“I need access to the laptop. Trust me when I tell you this, I'm not the only one after it. Whatever information is stored on there is key to the missing piece of the puzzle." </p><p>Thomas nods his head and heads to walk out before Leon stops him. </p><p>"We should leave without anyone's knowledge. Is there a back door?"</p><p>They leave the room and turn left, walking straight to an exit door. Leon looks back in case anyone followed them, and that someone being Ada. He felt her in the shadows, following them. </p><p>They had to move quickly. </p><p>Just as they reached the exit door, the lights go out. </p><p>“Shit." Leon mumbles, knowing without doubt they were now in trouble. </p><p>"I need you to stay in here." He finds the first door to take Thomas in.</p><p>"Stay low, and away from windows." Thomas obliges as Leon heads out. </p><p>"Don't open it for anyone." </p><p>He grabs his torch from his pocket and turns it on. </p><p>"Hunnigan we have a situation." </p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Hunnigan?" He presses the button on his earpiece and lightly taps on it thinking it’s a malfunction. </p><p>A door closes so Leon immediately follows and enters the same room. It was dark but he surely felt another presence. </p><p>Just as he turns around, he receives a sharp leg kick on his hand, knocking his gun away as it clatters to the floor, followed by another fierce strike on his other hand, knocking the torch from his grip. </p><p>The fast movement was precise and well thought through. </p><p>The sudden impact caused him to take a few steps back, and then a pair of hands grab his jacket to forcefully push him.</p><p>He lands on the floor, feeling another body pressing on his. </p><p>"I told you to stay out of it." A familiar velvet voice speaks. </p><p>"Not when you're involved." </p><p>He pants, trying to picture her beautiful face inches away from his. The tense but sexually energy radiated heavily between them. </p><p>"You turn the power off?" He whispers, suddenly feeling the urge to kiss her again. It was impossible to stay mad at her. Not when he loved her, so fucking much. </p><p>"We need to get to Thomas." She whispers, picturing his handsome face. </p><p>"Got off me first." </p><p>"You want me to?" She teases, </p><p>"You seem to want me more than your fiancé." </p><p>"Don't flatter yourself." </p><p>He feels her body remove itself from his, as he stands up again, clearing his throat. He grabs his torch and Glock. </p><p>They scurry through the dark hallway, and reach Thomas just in time.</p><p>"Let's go." Leon commands, and sees Thomas sigh in relief at the sight of his fiancé who changed her whole appearance in an instant. She runs into him and almost weeps into his chest, as he held her close. </p><p>She looked so frail and vulnerable.</p><p>Leon had to admit, she was a damn good actress. </p><p>"I'm counting on you to protect us." Leon sends him a reassuring look, and then glances at Ada who's head remained in his chest.</p><p>They exit through the backdoor, and quickly hail a taxi. Ingrid's voice suddenly reappears in his ear. </p><p>"Leon? What the hell is happening? Where are you?"</p><p>"Taking Thomas back to his penthouse, I'm keeping him safe until backup arrives, there seems to be trouble." </p><p>"Copy that. Sending reinforcement to clear the area." </p><p>They hop in the taxi, Leon in the passenger seat with the happy couple in the back. He glances in the review mirror and notices Thomas's blazer placed on Ada. </p><p>A true gentleman, and oddly reminded Leon of himself, again. </p><p>Weird how she allowed such act in a fake marriage. If Leon attempted to carry out the same gesture, he'd receive a kick in the shins. </p><p>The woman wasn't one for romance and comfort, at all. Once, he gifted her a rose and didn't see her again in months.</p><p>Ada seemed to pay no attention to Leon, he saw a completely powerless and defenceless woman now. </p><p>They arrive ten minutes later, and make their way straight to the penthouse. Thomas protected Ada like a shield in his arms all the way to their destination. Leon bet she carried a handgun placed on her body somewhere, or a knife. </p><p>Now entering the suite, Thomas heads straight to his office. </p><p>His hand reach to press a button behind one of the frames on the bookshelf, part of the wall slid to one side, revealing a small metal safe.</p><p>Thomas places his thumb to scan it, unlocking the safe. He takes the laptop and turns it on, placing it on the desk and then hands it to Leon who rummages through and then pauses. </p><p>"It's empty. There's only pictures." He scrolls through images of Claudia and James posing together in front of many familiar monuments and landscapes.</p><p>"So why did he keep it locked away? Surely there’s something kept hidden." </p><p>Leon could tell Ada was tempted to snatch the laptop away from him but she was still playing the clueless and vulnerable fiancé role.</p><p>Leon observes another image of Claudia and James in front of the Eiffel Tower. His eyes land on the necklace sitting on her skin. It was a pendant, the bead had been made into a mystical crystal fruit. Glossy and alluring. It looked like a charm necklace, something a woman like her wouldn’t wear. Only in front of the one who gifted it. </p><p>Every single picture included the necklace. James chose to store these specific photographs on here for a reason. </p><p>Maybe this was it. Whatever James was hiding, was in Claudia's necklace and only Leon knew of her location. It could be a chip placed inside it, Anything. Or, she knew something.</p><p>He remains quiet, unmindful. Whoever sent Ada to retrieve this information could literally kiss his ass. There’s no way she’s getting her hands on this. No way. </p><p>He glances over to her and her eyes were already fixed on him. </p><p>Just how was she going to pursue this? </p><p>Either way, game on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Unexpected Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲<br/>
𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐨𝐮𝐥.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>



















𝐁𝐞𝐢𝐣𝐢𝐧𝐠, 𝐂𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐚<br/>
𝐒𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐫𝐢-𝐋𝐚 𝐇𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐥<br/>
𝟎𝟎:𝟎𝟎 𝐂𝐒𝐓 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3 years ago...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The shower water came as perfect rain, warm and steady, awakening his skin in all the right ways. It came as a soothing cascade, as if he was within arm that flow and hug so gently. He soaked in the heated water, feeling it hug every inch of skin.</p><p>Feeling empty and feeling tired both have such a strong connection to one another, he needed to rest to figured out what is what. </p><p>This level of tiredness equates to insanity, and for him, it was when he liked to temporarily dislocate his spirit from his body, as if he could ask God to take him out for just a short while, let his soul go wherever souls go to be zen. He was a brave person, but sometimes he wished to not feel the process of recovery all over again. He knows he'll wake up feeling okay again in the morning, it's simply a level of worn out-ness that hurts. </p><p>Leon really didn't know why he stayed in the country that stood on its last leg. There was nothing here for him, but haunting memories his brain couldn't get rid of. The nightmares were quite frequent, but he distracted himself with whatever activities the hotel provided. China focused on rebuilding the destructed cities, covering up the horrors that took place. It still could not bring back the lives taken, people were left traumsatised, mortified, and scarred for life. Lives were lost on a daily basis, and these painful memories were books with chapters, deep and horrible, left on the shelf to gather dust. Every one of his scars were some terrible pains so they were best to be left alone.</p><p>Leon steps out of the shower, with just a white towel wrapped around his wet body. He runs a hand through his wet bangs, and walks straight to the king sized bed.</p><p>He picks up his cellphone from the nightstand, and scrolls to find his most recent chat, opening it:</p><p> </p><p>'𝘞𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘢 𝘳𝘶𝘯.<br/>
𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘧.<br/>
𝘚𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘥, 𝘓𝘦𝘰𝘯.’</p><p> </p><p>Just this message alone held a thousand memories. </p><p>Leon was unable to form a response as his brain struggled to come up with the right words. So he tries again. </p><p>'𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵?’</p><p>He erases it and then types again.</p><p>'𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.'</p><p>His thumb danced around the screen, debating on whether to press send or leave it the hell alone.</p><p>He presses send, and begins to get dressed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Leon sat at the lavish hotel bar, it's occupants appeared proper in their high end suits and attire. But he looked normal and casual, standing out from the place but he didn’t care, the whiskey tasted too damn good. The amber brought resolve to his soul and turned down the volume of his thoughts. As the night went on, he began to feel more comfortable in the crowd, intoxicated spirits and the moment all the same. </p><p>“Excuse me, this was left for you." The bartender of Chinese decent says in a well spoken English accent, sliding a piece of paper across the counter. </p><p>And there it was.</p><p>He grabs a hold of the note in his hand, then empties his glass with a single gulp. One whiskey shot was all he needed, one shot before the game begins. He stands and unfolds the note.</p><p> </p><p>‘𝘚𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 3010’</p><p> </p><p>Leon heads straight to the elevator, now suddenly becoming shaky and nervous, rubbing his sweaty neck to gather himself. </p><p>What if it wasn't her? What if he was a loose end walking straight into death's door? </p><p>He didn't care. He needed to see her. </p><p>Leon steadied his footsteps, and calmly walks towards the penthouse suite. He pushes the door knob down and enters, stepping into the luxurious room, a bit similar to his but much more classier. It was dark, his eyes search for her as he proceeds to walk further inside. </p><p>"You trust me too much, Leon." Her velvet voice spoke in the darkness, as he suddenly freezes. </p><p>How did her voice have this much effect on him? </p><p>He spots her perfect shadow near the master bed. The lamp on the nightstand switches on, revealing a goddess, his goddess in red. Her long legs were crossed over each other. She wore a black designer business suit, and a red, silky blouse. She shuffled and leaned against the velvet headboard. Her hands roamed over two trays placed on the bed as she lifts the metal lids from the plates to reveal expensive, mouth watering food ordered from room service. A small smile forms on his lips as he moves to sit next to her in silence, her eyes never left him. </p><p>"I know you want answers, so I'm going to give them to you. It's the least I can do." He stares into her brown eyes, the same brown eyes that stole his heart from the moment they met. </p><p>"I've got all night." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Leon layed leaning against the headboard, with Ada laying in the same position next to him. They sat quietly for a few minutes, just as Leon tried to process the truth.</p><p>"So all this time, during our secret rendez-vous, was it you I had sex with or your clone?" It was the first question and concern he had. Ada chuckles, biting half her lip from laughing, lightly shaking her head. </p><p>"No, that was me. She didn't know about you." He sighs in relief, and then grabs her free hand.</p><p>"I should've known blue isn't your colour."</p><p>"We learn something knew everyday." </p><p>She moves to then straddle him, and reaches to touch his cheek, gently running her soft hand across his beard. He kept it so neat, as neat as the rest of his hair and if Ada was honest, it was hard to imagine him any other way. He wasn’t a rookie anymore. He was all man, so macho and so full of empathy, it was the most sexiest combination, the mark of a true alpha. Another trait she admired so much was his determination to put others lives before his, including hers. It was the just way he was, couldn’t change him, she wouldn’t want to. </p><p>His eyes close to her touch.</p><p>"I wish things were different." She whispers, stating the truth. It killed her as much as it killed him.</p><p>Ada took no pleasure in her actions, but there was nothing she could do to change things. She grabs his face now, searching through his piercing blue eyes, for the one thing she couldn't afford to lose. This was the man who exposed her vulnerable side, the only one who brought out her good side. He brought out her elegant nature, that part of her hidden to others. The loving heart was a gift, not simply to the person who kept it safe to their flesh, but to everyone who’s life they touched.</p><p>The tempo of their heartbeat rises. He could get lost in her eyes for all eternity and never look back. </p><p>Then, she seals her lips with his. In the moment of that kiss, they were their pure selves, in each other's protective cocoon. Her lips were as good as her eyes in painting a picture of her emotions. His back presses against the headboard as her body pressed against his.</p><p>This was the closest they’ve ever gotten with each other, emotionally. They constantly offered each other sex, but this was different. But even then, Ada remained behind her barrier, which she couldn’t afford to cross. This was all she was able to offer. There were limits. It was just how it was.</p><p>A sudden ringtone interrupts their intimate moment, causing Ada to break away as her focus turns to the sound of her cellphone on the nightstand. She climbs off of him, and walks around the bed. She could have crawled over it, but she purposely took the longer way, just to waste time and spare a few more seconds.</p><p>Leon stands, and waits for her. She turns to face him, her face was back to the unreadable expression she mastered at perfecting. They don't say anything, they knew what this meant. She walks to him again and softly grabs the collar of shirt, pulling his head towards her, and runs her lips lightly on his.</p><p>"Stay alive for me." She steps back and then begins to gather her belongings.</p><p>"You too." He manages to respond but there were more words his mouth fought to say. Just those three words that could change everything. But, he stays silent. </p><p>The pain was only of the parting, their love is reaffirmed and built stronger by the separations, the ones that make reunions so very sweet. For when lovers are right for each other, they take away the others pain naturally, by virtue of whom they are the strength of their loving bond. Goodbyes are never easy, but it was never goodbye with him and Ada, only farewell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The airplane rode through the sky as if were on sleek and perfect tracks. Even as engines turned, Leon's brain was brought back to the present. There were thousands of miles to go, and all he had to do was let this technological bird fly him to his destination. He wanted to curl up and sleep as easily as dozing on the couch. But he failed to do so. Not with past unforgettable memories floating his mind. Not during these specific circumstances. Even though, somehow some way, an airplane was his luck dragon, the one that would take him most of the way. </p><p>He could sit here and let his eyes take him to a endless sleep, he could stay in this place and travel on an endless journey. </p><p>Leon peers out of the window, as the wing clicked through the clouds, fragments of cloud scatters the ocean, as if painted by an artistic hand - delicate inflections of the brush spreading white over blue. As the morning light becomes more brilliant, clouds shine like nascent snow, stretching to the horizon. </p><p>He looks down at his phone, unsure whether to inform Claudia of his arrival. </p><p>At this moment in time, Claudia's wishes were to stay isolated away from everything and everyone, especially him. After Leon revealed his real identity to her and explained the unfortunate events that took place, she slapped him. Then she screamed with whatever was left of her voice, and sobbed to the floor, storming out. Her boyfriend's death made a huge impact on her, as she was unaware of his hidden crimes. She couldn't forgive Leon for allowing James to be beaten to death. Despite his cruel crimes, she didn't believe in punishing criminals through man slaughter. Violence was something she despised, and being around someone who's life revolved around it, made her stay as far away as possible. </p><p>He tracked Claudia down through her cellphone number which located her in Hawaii. Leon guessed she occupied a luxurious beach hut somewhere. As much as he wished to shield her from all of the danger, he had no choice, but to follow his next orders and complete his objective. </p><p>Leon always crossed paths with women and it frustrated him. Did god hate him that much? Was god a woman punishing him for his treatment towards them?</p><p>He sighs, locking his phone. Maybe a surprise wouldn't be so bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>𝐇𝐚𝐩𝐮𝐧𝐚 𝐁𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡, 𝐇𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐢<br/>
𝟗:𝟎𝟎 𝐇𝐒𝐓<br/>
𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐲 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon the sunny beach, upon the rising gold, Leon's eyes listen to the light as it plays upon seawater. There is a soft sound of the marram grasses, the green lullaby that speaks so well to the soul without even a whispered word. The beach stretches alongside the water. This is the perfect place to escape. Leon wore a white Polo Ralph Lauren Oxford shirt, and olive prospect straight stretch trousers and white Hanford leather sneakers. He held his duffel bag on his shoulder and proceeded to walk up the wooden steps.</p><p>The beach house offered a unique and bright airy accommodation to relax and take in the sights of the glorious views all around. His view was one could see the perfection of the lavish structure. It was a very own private piece of paradise. It was quiet, tranquil, the chirps were as bright as the nascent leaves. Leon tilted his head towards the first rays of the day, breathing in the morning, absorbing the promise of a new day, a new day which hopefully wouldn't lead to another chaotic night. </p><p>He enters the porch and rings the doorbell, most of the home consisted of tinted glass windows blocking his vision from seeing indoors. He puts his hands in his pockets, and naturally glances back and forth. No signs of civilians, or anyone. </p><p>The grande oak door opens, revealing a tanned and pretty Claudia. </p><p>Her hair was wet, probably indicating a morning swim at the beach. And of course, she wore a black bikini, and this was the second time he sees her in this attire but Leon didn't mind. She seemed to be doing well, her face lit with a glow. He couldn't read her face. She just, stared at him. </p><p>He clears his throat, and comes up with something to say.</p><p>"Claudia...it's been a while." His voice was deep, almost too deep. This was the first person he spoke to right after leaving New York.</p><p>"Did you not understand what my slap meant Leon?" She slams the door shut but he reaches his foot out to block it from closing. </p><p>"I promise to be out of your hair once I get what I'm here for." The door squeezes harder against his foot, so he pushes it open and slips past the gap, closing the door behind him. She tries to push him out, but he grabs her by the arms. </p><p>"Control yourself. For the love of god, I don't have time for this." He releases his grip on her and walks to the sofa, placing his bag down.</p><p>"Get out or I'm calling the police." She takes her cellphone from the table but he moves in rapid movement, snatching the device from her hands. </p><p>"Honey, I am the police." He slips her phone into his pocket and then walks to the kitchen. Claudia crosses her arms and just watches him.</p><p>"I'm guessing you tracked me through my phone." </p><p>He doesn't answer.</p><p>"You usually treat your guests like this?" He opens the fridge to grab a chilled beer bottle. </p><p>"Thanks for offering me a drink." </p><p>She doesn't answer and ties her hair into a bun, then leans against the wall. </p><p>"Your girlfriend not coming?" </p><p>And there it is. Leon waited for Claudia to mention her. </p><p>"Why do you care?" He asks completely unbothered and takes a seat on the stool. </p><p>"I don't know if you remember but she murdered James in front of me and you did nothing to stop her." He clenches his teeth in frustration. </p><p>"She's an assassin. I can't control what she does."<br/>
She nods her head almost sarcastically,</p><p>"Right, and you're working for the government. Tell me this Leon." She takes a few steps towards the cushioned leather sofa and leans on the arm rest. </p><p>"Why aren't you out there looking for her? Why did you let her go?"</p><p>"Jesus Christ." He tries to control his temper and looks away from her. But she walks closer to him and pokes his chest. </p><p>"It says her name on your heart. Right there." She pokes him some more, as he feels her sharp manicured nail digging into his muscular chest. Then she chuckles and takes a few steps back. </p><p>“Why are you here?"</p><p>It felt weird hearing someone ask him that. </p><p>“Did James ever give you a necklace?" She runs her hands on her naked neck, another personal memory hits her, consuming her fragile state of body and mind. She closes her eyes and exhales out loud.</p><p>"It's in my bedroom. Why?" He doesn't wait and blindly walks within the unfamiliar and enormous beach house. He enters her bedroom and spots the jewel sitting alone on the dresser. He picks it up and examines the object, feeling every single part of it and then shakes it against his ear. </p><p>Bingo. </p><p>"Get me a hammer." He orders and patiently waits for her return.<br/>
This is it. The answer he travelled for over nine hours to retrieve. Claudia comes back with the tool and hands it him. He places the jewel on the dresser and smashes it with full force, as it splits into two pieces. A minuscule computer chip clatters onto the surface. Leon carefully places it on his palm and stares at it, with Claudia doing the same. </p><p>"What the hell is going on Leon?" He doesn't answer and grabs a piece of tissue paper to wrap around it, and then places it inside his breast pocket securely. </p><p>"You might want to sit down for this." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, Leon and Claudia sat outside in the terrace, admiring the view ahead of them. After updating her on entirely everything, she chose to stay quiet and take her time in proceeding the shocking information fed to her. He felt bad, for ruining her peaceful gateaway but promised to leave as soon as. So he stands to depart and say his farewell.</p><p>"Leon, wait." </p><p>Her hand softly links with his. </p><p>"Thank you. I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier. I was just-" </p><p>"It's okay. You're still in mourning. I'm sorry for barging in and acting like an asshole." </p><p>She snorts out a laugh, and he does too, then she suddenly stands and pulls him in for a hug. </p><p>"I hope you find the answers you're looking for and put a stop to this madness." She breaks the hug and then walks back indoors, with Leon right behind her. He feels to check the computer chip still inside his breast pocket. </p><p>"I'm booked to stay at a hotel so I'll come back when I crack what's stored inside the chip." He makes his way out when a sudden knock catches their attention. He opens the door to greet the fellow guest and his eyes almost pop out of his eye sockets. </p><p>"Leon? Oh my god!" She screams in joy and jumps on him, hugging him tightly. A nervous pang hits his insides like an electric shock. She smiles widely at him, looking at him up and down. </p><p>Fuck. He forgot her name. What was it? Laura? Lucie?</p><p>She looked like a Laura, with floating golden blonde hair sitting nicely on her shoulders. She wore a black maxi dress, displaying her slim and sexy figure. Her green eyes scanned his own. </p><p>"You remember me? From Vegas?" </p><p>Leon nods his head, still trying to remember her name. He looked mute. </p><p>"I didn't know you knew my friend Claudia." He frowns in confusion and hears her shouting from inside, instructing them both to come in.</p><p>She walks past him and then greets Claudia who joined them with a bottle of wine and glasses. </p><p>"Laura lives in the area." Claudia informs him and then gives her a quick hug. </p><p>Well this was awkward. </p><p>Leon looks at anything to peel his eyes away from the woman he spent a one night stand with. They chat away as Claudia pours the brick red wine into her glass.</p><p>A bit early to be drinking. Did she turn into an alcoholic?</p><p>"So Leon, what brings you here?" </p><p>He clears his throat now making eye contact with her. There was something in her voice, one that gave air of solid confidence, and was so very easy on the ears. It sounded very  familiar. The way she carried herself reminded him of Ada. </p><p>"Just paying an old friend a visit. You?" </p><p>She leans back on the sofa and runs her hand through her silky blonde locks, whilst twirling the solitary wine glass by the stem with her other hand. She then takes a sip.</p><p>"We usually go shopping on Mondays. You wanna join us?" </p><p>"Thanks for the offer but I gotta go." He reponds quickly, and glances at Claudia who sensed something strange between them. And then realisation hits her, as she forms an O with her mouth. </p><p>"He's pretty but too macho to be shopping with women." Claudia says, as Laura stands to walk to the kitchen, and rummages through the cupboards. </p><p>Why was he still here? </p><p>“Leon, your tall. I can't reach." Laura calls out for him, she stood on her tippy toes trying to grab a packet of corn flakes stacked on the highest shelf. He gladly offers a helping hand and reaches over to take it effortlessly, trying not too show off, he didn't need to. He had that effect on women. She smiles at his kind assistance as he hands her the cereal box. </p><p>"Thank you." He walks back around the kitchen island but suddenly senses dangerous movement from the corner of his eye. Before he knows it, his eyes spot a familiar black object in between Layla's hand, aiming right towards him. Instinct kicking in, Leon slides across the kitchen island slipping right on top of it in attempt to knock the gun from her hands, but he was a second too late. </p><p>*POP POP POP*</p><p>Multiple gunshots erupt, making him dodge them sliding to the right, knocking over dishes along the way. She aims her pistol in the direction of Claudia but he grabs her hand to pound it against the fridge. She yells and sends an elbow strike towards his head, but he ducks and wacks her hand on the surface again, twice more vigorously, as her grip finally loosens. He steps behind her to trap her with his strong muscular arms, but she jumps up, placing her feet onto the solid worktop, and uses that movement to push both of them backwards. He crashes against the wall but his grip stays firm and solid. So, she headbutts him, connecting her skull with his nose. He groans as blood splatters out, he throws her across the kitchen island but her quick reflexes allowed her to smoothly roll off it, like an athlete. She delivers a roundhouse kick on his face, then a vicious sucker punch on his jaw and another on his mouth. Warm blood seeped from the corner of his busted lip. </p><p>None of that he saw coming. </p><p>She was fast. </p><p>She reaches to grab a kitchen knife but he uses the leverage to grip her head, and bang her temple onto the surface. He leaps towards her and wraps his hand around her neck to lift her from the ground, using his strength to body slam her down onto the floorboards. Laura cries out, rapidly kicking her legs towards his face but switches movement to trap his head with her feet, now positioning herself in a hand stand, then thrusts him with her leg weight, flinging his body to the ground. He slams into the table, but doesn't waste another second to pick himself back up.</p><p>Without notice, a piece of solid metal makes contact with his face, he jerks his head back triumphantly. The bitch hit him with a frying pan. A copper fucking frying pan. </p><p>"Enough with the face." He grunts just in time to raise his arms to block her next punch. </p><p>She swings the pan again, as he avoids another brutal hit, then she swings again, and again. Each swing missed to connect, she screams in frustration and throws the pan right in his face, but he lowers himself and tackles her, digging his fist in her stomach, resulting in a brutal leg kick to his manhood. </p><p>The kick to the groin doubled him over. His vision went fuzzy and his muscles tensed. His body desperately tried to refill his lungs one last time. </p><p>Laura picked up her gun.</p><p>No. </p><p>In swift movement, he grabs the first piece of object in front of him.</p><p>A plate. </p><p>He aims for her leg and throws it like a frisbee, watching it land clean behind her knee, causing her to lose balance, then he throws another hitting her on the same spot. She falls and aims to shoot at him and he quickly takes another plate but it wasn't faster than a bullet. </p><p>Well, fuck.</p><p>As if on cue, something round flies in the air coming from the left, landing straight onto the side of Laura’s face, knocking her over to the ground. It bounced off from her and rolled onto the floor.</p><p>Was that a coconut?</p><p>Then he sees a pair of legs coming into his view. </p><p>"My my, what do we have here?" A familiar, sultry voice says to the commotion taking place. For some reason, he expected to see her in a bikini. He wasn’t that lucky. She wore black skinny jeans, with black Louis Vuitton silhouette high boots and a long sleeve stretch casual blouse in black. </p><p>"This is why one night stands bite you back in the ass, Leon.” </p><p>She stood in her same powerful stance, inspecting her red polished nails, and then glances at Laura who stood up again, looking fully recharged.</p><p>The bitch was a robot.</p><p>She reaches down to pull the bottom of her dress, revealing a combat knife strapped above her ankle, which she slips out with ease and closes her fist on the handle. </p><p>She charges and swings the knife right in Ada's face, but she pivots her foot and moves sideways, then ducks under the next upcoming attack, feeling the flat surface of the knife slide against her back. </p><p>Laura moved at inhumane speed, increasingly similar to Ada's. She had the experience and anatomical knowledge of using knifes in close combat, moving like a professional assassin. </p><p>She positioned her weapon below Ada’s ribcage to dive it upwards, but Ada rapidly steps back, counter punching her square in the jaw, creating more space between them. It granted the lesser chance of damage and a better chance to survive. Trained assassins knew additional spots where a stab was lethal. Laura continues advancing. The blade moved fast, it was short and fierce as she attacked from every angle. </p><p>Ada was weaponless and used her exposed body as a shield so she backed up towards the kitchen, still defending the upcoming attacks effectively. She smashed an elbow into the side of her skull, the soft spot high on the temple and then performs a combo attack, brutally kicking her in the chest and face, then uses her fist to uppercut her under the chin. Each consecutive series of hits landed beautifully.</p><p>Layla staggered back, falling on top of Leon who groaned at her hard body weight. They began to tackle each other, she threw combos of counter punches at Leon who was almost unable to block each following hit in the sequence. </p><p>"What’s wrong Leon? Can't handle your bitches?" Ada couldn't help herself, she loved teasing the hell out of him, no matter the situation. </p><p>Laura manages to slip away from Leon and then forward rolls towards Ada who lifts her leg to connect it with her face, but Laura rolled to the side and swung her knife again. Ada quickly grabs a tea towel and wraps it around Laura’s hand, she pulls her arm forward, and moves to stand in front of her with her back turned. She twists her wrist, letting the knife drop to the floor, but Laura elbows Ada in the abdomen, sending a revolting pain through, nearly making her vomit.</p><p>This bitch wasn't backing down. </p><p>Then Laura knees Ada in the spine and jumps on her back as if she was on a piggie back ride, pressing her full weight on Ada who struggled to remove her. They stumbled back and forth. Laura grabs another tea towel and wraps it against Ada's neck, now beginning to strangle her.</p><p>Ada couldn't afford to lose, pain was just an illusory sensation that her mind could shut down if needed to. She told herself, put it aside. </p><p>Ada stumbled on the counter top, as her hands knocked over the utensils sliding and falling from it. Her hands clasp around the sharpest object, she doesn't waste another second, and pierces it though Laura’s thigh like an ice pick. She twists it inside her flesh, as blood squirts out. Then she throws her head back to headbutt her and snatches the knife right out from her thigh. Laura falls to the floor, along with Ada who held her sore neck from the stinging pain, coughing to catch her breath. </p><p>"Move your ass Leon." Ada orders as her voice croaked in between her breaths. He comes into view with Claudia behind him, looking as traumatised as ever. </p><p>"Who the hell is she?" Ada reaches to grab Laura by the neck and pulls her up.</p><p>"She was sent to watch over you. Your friend here didn't know she befriended one of the world’s most dangerous assassins." Laura spits out blood and then chuckles menacingly.</p><p>"And another who's standing right in front of me." </p><p>Both women breathed heavily, ignoring the revolting pains thumping hard inside their bodies.</p><p>"How long?" Ada asks, clenching the knife in her hands. Laura looks over to her audience, then back at Ada.</p><p>"You’re not getting an answer out of me. You should know that." Laura smirks, causing to Ada slap her with the back of her hand.</p><p>"You're not use for me then." </p><p>Ada places the sharp knife on her neck, ready to end of her life, giving her a few more seconds to make the right decision. Laura looked unexpressive and unbothered. She was as cold and empty as a smoking chamber. </p><p>“Ada, i don't think you sh-" </p><p> </p><p>*BANG*</p><p>It sounded like an explosion, coming from a few meters away, startling them all. Laura used this opportunity to kick Ada in the stomach again, releasing herself to escape, grabbing her gun along the way. Leon dives to run after her.</p><p>"Don't." </p><p>He stops and stares at her in shock, quickly coming to her aid. She held her stomach, exhaling and inhaling again. Her stomach tightened, and she was so close to throwing up. Everything blurred for a minute but then came back her focus. </p><p>“Always playing the hero." She composed herself, standing up straight, and watches Claudia who nearly broke down in fear.</p><p>"You and your friend need to leave and get as far away from here as soon as possible. They're close." She begins to walk away but Leon follows. </p><p>"Who's they?" He wasn't even going to ask how she tracked him down.</p><p>“The same people who want Claudia." And with that, Claudia’s body turned limp, now becoming close to fainting but Leon immediately rushes to hold her still.</p><p>"It's not her they should be looking for. I have what they need. Just leave her out of it." Leon pleads,</p><p>“Alright then. Give me what you have Leon and I can promise her safety." She reaches her hand out for him, but he hesitates. </p><p>"How do I know you're not working for the same people who hired the assassin and you're just fucking with me?" Ada sighs, with her hand still in the air.</p><p>"Just hand it over." </p><p>There's a pause, as they stare each other down.</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>She steps closer to him. </p><p>"You don't trust me?" </p><p>Their relationship consisted of blind trust, for over fifteen years and it insulted her to see him question her true intentions, again. Ada’s fist clenched, quite hard. Her nails dug into her palm. </p><p>“You keep me in the fucking dark Ada, unless you tell me why you’re working undercover, tell me who employed you, then I might give what they seek, over to you.” </p><p>He pauses, waiting for her to fill in the blank pages. His eyes almost begged her to cooperate, but talking to her felt like talking to a wall. Her silence told him everything he needed to know, and his insides filled with disappointment yet again. </p><p>“I can’t let them get their hands on this.” </p><p>Ada bites her tongue, feeling the urge not to beat the shit out of him. The pain in her stomach wasn’t helping the current situation so he was lucky. </p><p>Fair enough. He won this time. She turns on her heel to walk away. </p><p>"Wait." She stops in her tracks, </p><p>"You forgot your coconut." She doesn't even smile, or laugh. She wanted to wipe that stupid smug off of his face, but she gives him the middle finger, and leaves. </p><p>Leon snickers at her reaction. Payback was truly satisfying. He pats his pocket but feels nothing. Panic washes over him, he uses both hands to rummage inside only to find it empty.<br/>
He dashes after her but Claudia grabs his arm, stopping him from going any further.</p><p>"You really have to...stop trusting the wrong people." </p><p>And the last thing he saw was a flash of light and then darkness, as his body dropped to the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Annihilation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘𝐓𝐢𝐦𝐞:<br/>
𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐫<br/>
𝐀𝐧𝐝<br/>
𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Watching nature's ongoing movie of quiet bliss was Ada's favourite way to let time tick by. She raised a soft brush and illuminated her nails in bright and sunny hues. The nail polish was as if new pastel petals had settled upon her hands and chosen to stay there of their own free will. She settled both hands against the carbon fibre steering wheel. Letting her nails air dry, her mind takes her back to what she witnessed. After leaving Leon, she scouted the perimeter to locate the threat who detonated a supposed explosive. Instead, she found the remains of a hand grenade, a pull ring safety pin. Whoever left it used the explosive as a purpose to distract them for the assassin to escape. No trails, or tracks gave their positions away.</p><p>So she sat waiting in the matte black Lamborghini Aventador roadster, highly represented as an open-top super car that combined sportiness and style, sitting on the road waiting for its engine to come to life. </p><p>Ada expected Leon to walk out with his friend, but they took a while and something seemed wrong, out of place. She lets out a sigh, inspecting her now dry nails. She was never one to walk around with chipped or scrapped nails. She stayed neat, tidy. </p><p>Movement disracts her current focus, as her eyes trail towards the beach house. Two heavily armed men who's body type was closer to gorilla than human stood outside the porch. The weapons weren't on display, but she'd been in the field long enough to know where to look for the tell-tale bulges. Ada lowers herself, avoiding detection thinking of her next options. She can go in with stealth, eliminate them but what she saw next sent a fire in her. The anger grew in her belly, but she suppressed her anger in careful thought, and self control. </p><p>Claudia stood to one side to let the men in, hugging her arms around herself, looking on edge. Ada's hands tightened around the steering wheel. </p><p>She wanted to tell Leon I told you so, for trusting the wrong bitch. </p><p>'Leon, you gullible fool.' she angrily thought. </p><p>Claudia played him.</p><p>'And how many times did you play him?' The voice in her head asks, sending a pang of guilt inside her. </p><p>No, this was different. She never sold him to others. Whatever they offered Claudia sure convinced her to betray him without second thought. She gave him way, just like that? For what? </p><p>She watched the henchmen, holding Leon by the legs and underarms, dragging him out towards their parked Jeep stationed a few vehicles away from hers. One of the men walks back to Claudia, and she hands him something. He nods his head and then walks back, settling himself in the car. </p><p>Two options. Follow them or give Claudia a surprise. </p><p>Ada needed information, they were clearly the same men working alongside the assassin she nearly killed earlier. This meant other organisations were after the same thing, including the same one that hired her. Long story short, that could be highlighted another time. Right now, Ada had to move. So she steps out of the car, closing the door behind her and briskly walks on the concrete road, straight to the beach house. She placed a tracker on Leon's phone so she had full confidence he could last for a while until she finds him. Either way, it'd teach him a lesson for breaking her trust once again as he never learnt the first time. </p><p>Ada doesn't bother to knock, and kicks the door down with her heel. Now barging inside, the sound of her heels clacked very loudly against the floor. She elevated in those heels, alerting Claudia of her presence which filled her with dread as she backed away from the woman in red who remained composed, still delivering the radiating, confidence aura around the place like it was her stage. </p><p>"Claudia is it?" Her voice was low, but threatening. Her steps slowed, </p><p>"We never had a chance to introduce ourselves to each other, properly." </p><p>Ada walks around the sofa, sliding her hand across the rough leather. Claudia's body was stuck to the wall now. </p><p>"I'm Ada Wong, I assume Leon already told you judging by how close you two seem to be getting." </p><p>She then takes a seat, sitting in a manner of transmitting a sense of grace and intelligence poise.</p><p>"You know what I'm going to ask you, and all I want are simple answers. So please, cooperate with me."</p><p>Claudia froze in the same position, her lips trembled as tears ran down her cheeks, then she slid down down the wall, hugging her knees and burying her face in it. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you give to them?" Claudia still hugged her knees, her bloodshot eyes stared at anything but Ada.</p><p>"A-a computer chip." Her voice croaked in between breaths, </p><p>"Why?" Was all she wanted to know. She wanted to strangle her, beat her for betraying him. </p><p>"It was that...for you." </p><p>"Of course," Ada chuckles now standing up, bending down to level with her.</p><p>"You gave up Leon to do what to me exactly? Kill me? Don't make me laugh." She moves one of Claudia's greasy hair strands from her face.</p><p>"They came to me and offered to hand you over only if I gave them what they wanted." </p><p>Ada listened, </p><p>"They told me to wait until Leon discovered what it is they were after. He knew too much so that's why I had to put him down. Now he's theirs to deal with."</p><p>There's a pause, Ada's anger boiled up again, it couldn't be cooled no. It was ready to explode and Claudia was going to the one to bare the burn. The way to let it out was through turning her into a punching bag but she wasn't worth it. Ada takes a deep breath, forming her self control again.</p><p>"Well here I am. You want your revenge? Go for it."</p><p>Claudia remained still, frozen. Ada then grabs her hand.</p><p>"Killing me isn't going to bring back James. They used and manipulated you, Leon's life is in your hands now, including the world's."</p><p>She wanted to slap her, so fucking bad. But Ada resisted the urge, burning her eyes through hers. </p><p>"Wait...what do you mean?" Claudia whispers,</p><p>"Whatever they're after is something beyond what you can imagine. God knows what your boyfriend did in his spare time but it brought a lot of attention from very dangerous people." </p><p>More tears spilled down Claudia's already wet face, Ada releases the grip on her flinging her arm away and then stands.</p><p>As much as Ada wished to end her life right there and then, walking away, taking the higher ground was always the best avenue. </p><p>She grabs Leon's duffel bag, searching through it, pulling out the first object her hand makes contact with. </p><p>Her makeup compact. The same one she left for Leon. He kept it. All this time. Her thumb runs over it as memories flood her mind. Weird how she gifted him rocket launchers, letters, personal accessories but the one thing she couldn't give was her heart.</p><p>Ada brushes the thought away, throwing the makeup compact back in and then takes out his Glock and handcuffs. She turns to find Claudia still standing there, and then slaps the handcuff on her wrist, attaching it on the medal rod next to the fireplace. </p><p>"You're gonna stay here and wait." </p><p>Ada fought against her urges not to beat her unconscious. She had to move before any more men found her lurking in here, and heads straight back to her parked Lamborghini. She takes her phone out, accessing her tracking application, finally locating Leon who was surprisingly still moving. She climbs instead the car, revving the engine to life. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Lamborghini aventador roared, breathing and taking energy as if it were part of the flora of the land. Driving in the aquatic sunshine, amid sea of blue petals in the green, gave her a sweet sense of freedom. Upon the undulating hills, The views ahead of her was of shining lights dancing into the blessed horizon. </p><p>Where are they taking you Leon?</p><p>As much as she didn't want to worry, she did. If Leon had listened, this mess could have been easily avoided. A war was going to take place because of this damn chip. Just what was on the thing?</p><p>The fact that she had to fake a marriage for a computer chip, ridiculous. Although, Ada did develop a liking to Thomas, who was a gentleman, handsome from the depth of his wrinkly eyes to the gentle expression of his voice. He was quite the character, very caring, loving and of course her feelings didn't mirror the same. They never did, she played the part and that was that. Ada somewhat felt bad for breaking the engagement but he was simply just an assignment.</p><p>The red dot on her screen finally stops, a few metres away from her, she lifts her foot from the pedal to slow down, now turning to the same street, keeping well back from being seen.</p><p>In the distance, her eyes land on the Jeep driving up an estate, with the gate automatically closing behind it. </p><p>Ada pulls over onto the pavement, turning off the engine and then opens her glove compartment, grabbing her loaded Beretta. She reaches down towards the floor, taking a submachine gun, the perfect weapon to select. It allowed the magazine to be housed in the pistol grip, releasing at least 600 rounds minimum. She attaches a silencer on the Uzi, sliding the strap holster around her neck, and takes her grapple gun from the passenger seat, then exits the car. </p><p>Ada crouches, and heads to the estate, scanning her surroundings to detect any possible surveillance cameras on display. </p><p>The mansion stood there as if the surrounding nature had embraced it, that the flora within it as much as around it. It was concrete, and tall glass windows that gave a view of the mountains from across from it. A mighty oak tree stood in the centre, centuries old. The mansion's architect was modern stylish, and incredibly spacious.</p><p>No guards. No one. The place looked abandoned, indicating its current occupiers were currently trespassing on this land, using the property as a hideout. </p><p>Ada takes a few steps back and aims her grapple gun towards the gigantic oak tree, pulling the trigger as the zip line whipped out rapidly latching itself onto the wood, dragging Ada long with it. Her body lightly lands on the lawn, as she crouches again. Her steps quicken, now going around to the back, staying low behind the bushes. The weapons on her were beginning to feel heavy, but Ada carried on moving. She needed all the power of ammunition she could get. It was one against god knows how many, probably a whole army. </p><p>She scouts the perimeter, familiarising herself with the area to plan her route of escape if she gets out alive. The garage door was slightly open, so she rolls underneath it, standing back up. Her nostrils were filled with fresh paint, she moves to the door, opening it and makes her way inside, now standing in an endless hallway. All she saw were large windows from both sides welcoming the rays of the sun. The place looked clean, untouched.</p><p>Voices ahead, her feet moved like feathers, in silence. The mummer becomes louder, now approaching them, she takes a peak to count the number of the bodies she was going to dispose of. One of them worked through a packet of cheap cigarettes, the one before him was slouched against the chair, fiddling with his lighter. </p><p>Ada waits for a few seconds before announcing her presence, stepping out of the shadows and sends two bullets into each of their leg. She smacks the butt of her Beretta onto the first henchmen's neck, and then puts a bullet in his friend's temple, right on target as his lifeless body drops to the floor.</p><p>Now turning to the one who struggled to stand, she slides her fingers through his long hair, and pounds his head onto the surface, twice. Bones crack as he yells in immense pain. She yanks his head back, and presses the Beretta against his forehead, twisting it just enough to create friction, burning him. The blood gushed in constant flow, covering nearly all of his face. </p><p>"Where is he?" He refused to respond, breathing heavily. His lack of cooperation ensued more bullets in his thigh and foot. </p><p>"Answer my question." Aches covered his body, but his bloody lips curled into a sinister smile. </p><p>Ada expected no less, as a sigh slips through her lips. Her finger pull the trigger, now creating a red hole in between his eyes. </p><p>She begins to search each and every pocket, in hope of finding the computer chip. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Ada scans the room, walking over to a counter, her eyes land on a small transparent storage case, which held the computer chip securely. </p><p>So this was it. </p><p>She places the case inside her back jeans pocket, and resumes her search for Leon. It almost felt too easy, were they aware of her presence? Why send only two henchmen? Strange. </p><p>After scouting nearly every room in the mansion, Ada's patience began to run out.</p><p>Leon was nowhere to be seen. The tracker located him right here. The last place left to check was outside, so she heads out through the back door, admiring the weed free, lush garden filled with virgorous plants. She walks along the wide wood chipped walkway, laying her eyes on the rectangular turquoise pool which glistened right in the middle. She proceeds to walk by it, until something catches her eye. </p><p>Without wasting any more time, she places her Beretta down on the grass, along with the rest of her weapons, removing her boots.</p><p>Then she takes a dive, in a smooth initial descent, dissolving into the chlorine water. </p><p>After swimming underwater for what felt like a solid minute, she finally comes up for air, as oxygen began fill her lungs again. Along with her, she pulls Leon's unconscious body, swimming to the edge, now climbing up, soaking wet. </p><p>Ada heaves Leon's heavy body out with great effort, dragging him onto the dry grass. She checks his unresponsive pulse. His whole body was pale, lips blue. </p><p>Ada brings her hands up and begins to push down in the centre of his solid chest multiple times, pumping hard and fast, faster than one second.</p><p>"Don't you dare die on me Leon." She pinches his nose, covering her mouth with his and blows, twice.</p><p>Come on. </p><p>She repeats the process as many times, her arms begin to feel tired but Ada didn't stop. </p><p>She wanted to scream but forgot how to. </p><p>Masking fear was a survival essential for her, so much that it shushed her vulnerability and dismay, she felt hopeless. This fear was her challenge, a demon to slay, and it came unannounced and gnarly. It feels as if her bones have no more strength, her muscles are all out of power. As though she still has the option to remain still, and be quiet enough to chose what actions to take.</p><p>It is a time when she was more aware of how sacred living is, and to appreciate loved ones all the more. She removed the bullet wound and allowed her sadness to come out because it hurt like hell. No tears came out. Did her body even produce those? Ada wasn’t so sure. She can’t remember the last time she cried and it certainly wasn’t going to be now. </p><p>Ada manages to stand, just barely. Her eyes never left his face. </p><p>Years of burying her emotions resulted in nothing. The sadness drained through her rather than skating over her skin. It travelled through every cell. She wanted to tell him her true feelings but it was too late.</p><p>"I'm sorry Leon." Her mouth finds courage to say, she was paralysed to the spot, the menacing aura holding her in a tightening grip. </p><p>Sudden voices catch her attention, her head turns towards the mansion as she spots sillouettes of henchmen walking around, back and forth.</p><p>Her feet finally move, taking two steps back. She was finally ready to put an end to this.</p><p>Ada grabs her weapons and charges inside, what she felt was beyond such mere nouns. Now entering the mansion, the first henchman notices her, drawing his gun but she was too fast, firing a single bullet into his temple. Two more henchmen appear, and she repeats the process, ending their lives in a a split second. She could feel her flight responses kicking in, increasing her heart rate, flooding her.</p><p>She continues advancing, with her Beretta drawn ready to take out the next targets. </p><p>Ada freezes. </p><p>How could she have missed him?</p><p>The bullet whizzed through the air at breakneck speed, Before she can even turn around, a heavy body tackles her to the ground, knocking her Beretta out of her hand. She attempts to grab her Uzi as she crouches to stand, but he lunges forward again falling on top of her. Ada fell helplessly, and her demise grew closer. They both struggled, Ada kicked and moved her arms but her body began to give up on her. He punches her on the face, but she brings her arms up to protect the harsh blows. He punches her again in the stomach, then lifts her up, making her stand on her two feet, and wacks her body on the wall. </p><p>Her pain faded to a dull throb, Ada attempts to block the next punch but he catches her under the chin, and then knees her in the abdomen, followed by another punch, two, three more times, ending the combo with a rock hard well contructed kick into her chest. Her body crashes into the window as it shattered, spewing glass onto the ground. Loud sounds rushed into her ears as her body cut wind. She felt the sharp glass cut through her skin, spitting blood out, groaning. Her face was coated in red liquid, that dripped onto her chest, staining her once clean clothes. Seeing her chance, she brings her foot up to kick him in the groin. He yelled, holding his crotch, she stands up again, kicking him in the gut, but he grabs her ankle and her foot slipped. </p><p>He picks her up by the throat, she cried out, as his hands neared her neck. Using all his force, he pierced deeply into her throat. Ada's vision blurred,<br/>
he squeezed tighter and tighter. Her lungs started to ache and her eyes were bulging. The edge of her vision went dark, she was ready to greet death any second now. </p><p>Everything stops, she hears a muffled thumping sound and the hard grip on her loosens, sending her dropping to the floor. The pain had crushed her, as tears shot out of her eyes. Her throat burnt, she tried to regain her sight. She looks over to the man who's body layed on the floor and behind him stood a familiar, very much alive man.</p><p>"You didn't really think they got rid of me that easily?" Her heart jumped at the sound of his voice, as they lock eyes. He helps her up, but she smacks him in the chest.</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>She smacks him again. </p><p>"You die on me again, I'm coming after you in your grave." He grins inginting her once again, in the renewed silence, his eyes glow in the softest of blue, as open and honest. She feared losing sight of those eyes, cherishing all of him. </p><p>"Crazy to even think that me nearly dying finally brought out your emotions."</p><p>Ada doesn't say anything. She never realised how much his supposed death affected her, almost being close to getting her neck snapped. She turned sloppy, slow, and it was never like her. See why her professional and personal life could not mix? </p><p>"What is it gonna take for you to finally admit your true feelings? If not my death, then what Ada?"</p><p>She stares at him, as blood trickled down her face. Ada wanted to crawl right back inside her invisible shell, but she couldn't ignore the frantic beat in her heart. Not this time.</p><p>"Leon I-" </p><p>In a terrible flash, an explosion erupts, causing an ear piercing noise. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, her brain stayed oddly calm for just a moment. There was an eerie twilight between normal and total insanity. The sudden eruption sends Leon and Ada flying across to the other side, as the mansion crumbled apart. The blast rent the air as if it was intent on shattering the universe by ripping apart every atom. </p><p>Ada's head ached, her ears began to ring so loud that she couldn't hear anything else.  Everything hurt. Every damn thing. She winced to cross the floor, as she tried to regain sense around her, lucky not to have any broken bones. Rubble and dirt surrounded them. There was nothing left. She crawls over to Leon, aiding him up but he was stuck, it took her brain a while to realise part of his leg stayed buried onto a big piece of concrete. She attempts to lift it, with all her might. Leon tries to slip his leg out but fails, he screamed until his voice became hoarse. It tortured him to move. </p><p>"Just go Ada." Leon pleads, but she refuses, seemed to be only half listening, still attempting to lift the block of concrete that weighed at least a ton.</p><p>"Saving one life over the world's isn't worth it."</p><p>"I don't give a shit about the world Leon." She wasn't ready to back down. </p><p>"Isn't this cute," a voice says, as they both turn their heads towards it. </p><p>"You really chose her over me Leon? I'm hurt." </p><p>Laura places her hands on her chest in exaggeration, pouting a sad smile, and then throws a stun grenade across the floor. Ada's eyes widen but it was too late to avoid the flash bang which discharged, creating a thunderflash and thunderous noise, disorienting both their senses within effective range. </p><p>It caused a loss of balance on Ada, allowing Laura to hit her with a bold fist, and then giving her a spiral blow in Ada's lower throat. The impact sent sears in her with electric jolts of pain. </p><p>Bring on round two. </p><p>Their blows clashed like thunder in the dark night. Their feet moved rapidly across the floor like an elegant dance as they lunged forward again, counter punching, kicking, blocking. Many of their hits land, and then miss. Ada met her match. Nonsense, there was no other like her. No one. </p><p>Ada's eye trails towards her Uzi in between piles of rocks, and dives for it. The gun spat out bullets relentlessly, but Laura takes cover, completely disappearing from her view. </p><p>“You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"<br/>
Ada quickly stands in a crouching position, haunting her prey, ready to shoot at any moment. </p><p>Laura appears lashing out from behind her, and Ada fires. The metal fragment spirales through the air, piercing her chest. Ada's finger stayed glued onto the trigger, watching each round enter Laura's every part of body.</p><p>She falls face down, coated in her own blood.</p><p>With whatever was left of her energy, Ada quickly hurries, inserting another magazine into the Uzi, reloading it. She turns up to the same spot Leon was trapped under, to only find nobody present. </p><p>Her head felt as though it would split in two, she rubbed her temples but the headache persisted. Nothing felt real to her anymore. Maybe this was a nightmare, and she needed somebody to pinch her awake. She collapsed, as all her energy seemed to have diminished, falling on her knees. She was so tired. Never in her entire life, has she ever experienced such intense agony, crushing every nerve in her body. Waves of deep throbbing pain washed over her, mixed with sharp and stabbing agony.</p><p>How long could she go on? Age was catching up to her, maybe it was time to finally, finally let go. Of course, she thought of it here and there but what else was out there for her? </p><p>So lost in her own thoughts, she doesn’t notice the feel of a hand grabbing her arm. </p><p>"Let's go." </p><p>They don't say a word, and head straight out. They hear sirens, Leon ignored the throbbing pain in his leg, limping as he picked up the pace, catching up with Ada. She opens the passenger door first, helping him in and then hops in the drivers seat, starting the engine. Leon looked close to losing consciousness, she lightly shakes him and pulls out of the street, taking her cellphone out, sending a quick SMS. Leon watches her from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"You planning on selling that chip?" </p><p>She refrains from glaring at him, </p><p>"No. The organisation who hired me plan on destroying it." </p><p>Might as well fill him on everything before they part ways again. Ada guessed Leon's reinforcements were already on their way. So we're hers, but right now he needed medical attention and fast.</p><p>"The same people who took you back in Cannes?" Ada nods her head, with her eyes fixed on the road. </p><p>"James took something of mine that didn’t belong to him. Little did I know, that same flash drive contained sacred files, brief overviews of his experiments.” </p><p>Ada pauses, glancing over at him to double check he still payed attention, </p><p>“The organisation were already aware, they had been watching James for quite some time, aiming to discover the horrors he planned on unleashing onto the world.” </p><p>Leon's eye lids began to fall but she carries on talking, keeping him awake.</p><p>"But things are never easy, there’s always more. After the organisation took care of the flash drive, I was hired to uncover where exactly James stored the rest of his sinister plans. </p><p>She continues, </p><p>“Of course, my engagement to Thomas was far from real. I couldn’t afford to catch unwanted attention from the wrong people. He was targetted by many so I moved in discreetly. Until you showed up, making my job a success.” Ada’s lips curl into a smirk, </p><p>“Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Asked Leon, fighting against his body that was close to shutting down.</p><p>She turns to look at him now,</p><p>"To keep you safe. I can't exactly be working with a supposed enemy now can I?" </p><p>"Likewise, but I don't keep anything hidden from you." </p><p>How were they so different, yet so entranced by each other? </p><p>"What do you want from me Kennedy?" </p><p>She already knew, but wanted to hear him say it. He opens his mouth to answer but then stops, deciding to end the conversation, as tiredness and pain overtook him. </p><p>Ada accelerates, counting down the minutes of reaching their destination to be away from this hellhole. She looks at him, his eyes were now closed, she reached over to shake him awake before a sudden collision with the force of an atom bomb, swirled the vehicle to the left. Without warning, the car lurched forward, their bodies lunged forward in a ferocious blur. They didn't have time to react. All she heard was a loud bang. A cacophony of sounds hit her ears like a tidal wave, the crunching of metal, the tinkling of glass as it shattered, as an airbag exploded into her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Promise this is the last cliffhanger! Last chapter next. I hope you’re all happy with where we’ve come so far. I’ve been very mean with Leon since the beginning so angst, will be no more. Or will it?</p><p>I hope I didn’t go OOC with Ada this chapter. She’s difficult when it comes to emotions and I imagine this is the most we see from her. Thanks to those who are still tuned in. Appreciate the kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘𝐒𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞<br/>
𝐂𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧.’</p><p> </p><p>Death is a peaceful pathway into the realities heaven offers. Death is the gateway of rebirth. It knocked on Leon’s door, as so his body was ready to return to the soil, but his soul refused. He was going to leave this world eventually but not right now. </p><p>How many times did he cheat death? Too many at this point. </p><p>Opening his eyes, for a minute, he was confused as consciousness crept over. His vision blurred. All he saw were moving shapes of light and dark, of colour and shadow. No sound. A breeze. He needed time to adjust. </p><p>His heart and lungs expand. Buzzing in his ear. Lips and throat dry. Head pounding. A full pain underlined the numbness in his arms and legs.</p><p>Questions arose in his head. He gazed around, stretching his sore body. The only piece of fabric on him were beige shorts, and nothing else. He swung his legs out of the bed, struggling to stand. The floor was cool on his bare soles. </p><p>He takes slow steps towards the light outside, greeted by the sunshine, and fierce humidity. He braced himself for leaving the cool comfort of air conditioning behind, bursting further into the heat, placing his foot on the hot sand, now feeling like he stepped on a burning grill.</p><p>His eyes moved from sand to stone, the horizon was a line of nickel silver. The lonely palm trees stand, hovering over the never ending jewel blue sea. Sky curtain of silk. An enchanting paradise. He shades his eyes from the flowing daystar, and looks out the sea again. It was a day for letting his eyes stay open, as he were an old fashioned camera, remaining still while the image developed. The gulls brought their high notes to the percussion of pebbles at the shoreline. It was a day for dreaming, for allowing time to move fast and slow. </p><p>He watches the sea, lost in the rhythm mic perscussion of waves on sand. Waves come in as the dancing hem of a long and flowing gown, bringing beauty to the beach that etches in every heart that sees. </p><p>Waves cascade on the shore, causing a gentle swell, but his eyes were drawn to the mesmerising silhouette emerging from the sea. For a moment, he thought he was here to savour the sea's undefinable beauty letting its vastnesses deep into his mind. But all of that suddenly looked dull to him, her presence alone blurred the scenery, background, basically everything. She knew how to make an entrance, and never failed to do so.</p><p>She was beautiful from her heart and soul, but god was she captivating. Perfect for the most perfectly proportioned woman he had ever seen. Every curve, from brow to ankle, an exact match to his dream desire. Her every expression felt like it tugged at another string in his heart. Everytime he saw her, it punched the mute button on his thoughts, any words to say flew from his mind and he could only watch her, rapt and speechless. </p><p>She wore a Burberry, string bikini set. Her skin was clean and her blissful hazel eyes reflected off the light above them. Her lips looked like the leaves of a fully bloomed tree. The saline water washed over her skin, as she strode out of the calm water. </p><p>The water lapsed, retreating back into the endless expanse. The sun shone through the sky, kissing their skin and the world seemed to stand still. </p><p>"Let's go inside, you're gonna burn out here." Ada says, walking straight past him taking his breath away with her. Droplets of water dripped down her smooth skin. </p><p>He tries to speak, but the heat started to suffocate him, so he follows her. He could feel sweat trickle down his chest and face. </p><p>The beach stretched to an endless horizon, with no sign of anyone else.</p><p>Back in the hut, out of breath, the pain in his body suddenly throbbed but he bites his tongue. </p><p>"Drink." She hands him a glass of fresh water, and painkillers, he takes it.</p><p>Leon watches Ada grab a towel, heading to another doorway leading to the bathroom. Hearing the shower head turn on, he advances closer, sitting on the bed, and waits. </p><p>Ada appears from the bathroom, wearing a white towel wrapped around her body. A sight he could stare at all day. </p><p>She was comfortable with her body and displayed confidence without having the need to speak, when her movements spoke for it. He watches her apply lotion on her arms, and legs. The coconut smell filled his nostrils. Ada knew of this, and carried on. </p><p>"Grab my underwear for me?" She casually asks, pointing behind him, towards the dresser.</p><p>Suddenly, everything turned hot, warm. He was sweating again. The tone she used, caused a reaction out of him, words he unexpectedly expressed.</p><p>"Sure about that? I thought I was getting lucky." </p><p>She smiles innnocently, eyes that said 'not until I say so.' </p><p>He stands, and opens the drawer, grabbing the first pair of black laced underwear. </p><p>"Sure you can keep up?" Again, that tone she purposely used. Smoky. Mysterious. Sexy. </p><p>He walks towards her now, heat going through his body like flames. He hands her the underwear and then turns around letting her dress. Leon switches his thoughts to anything but her, back to what and how he ended up here. And where the hell he was. </p><p>He feels her hand grab his, turning him around to face her again. Not much on, she stayed in her black bra and underwear, wearing an oversized white shirt. A breath he didn't know he was holding escaped him. This woman, stops his heart and pumps it up again, literally. </p><p>"Lay down." He does so, falling flat on his back, letting the bed hug him, creating a safe harbour for him. </p><p>Ada climbs on the bed, crawling towards him like a Cheshire cat. His arms were spread on the bed, muscles sore, legs tired. But he ignored it, and watched her approach him, catching a whiff of coconut again. </p><p>She drew him toward her with her eyes, he inclined his face towards hers, and layed his mouth on hers. Her tongue was in his mouth. So urgent and instantaneous was that tongue. It plunged. Wiggled, pulsated, overpowering his senses. The flutter intensified. Too weak to move anything else, he could only focus how soft she felt against his mouth. The warm feeling of her breath, glued to one another. As if no one else existed, her fingers moved, sank in his skin. Screw medication. She was all he needed. </p><p>"Why didn't you wake me up like this?" He mumbles against her lips, trying to pull her on his own body but she stayed at a distance now breaking the sensual and intense kiss. </p><p>She lays next to him, he shifts his body to lay on his right side, facing her now. In that moment of feeling her so close, he was more than awake, alive than he has ever been in so long. He felt safe within walls, protected. </p><p>First question.</p><p>"Where are we?" </p><p>"The Bahamas." </p><p>Second question. </p><p>"How long was I out?" </p><p>"You've been in a coma, for six months. But you woke a few days ago and fell into a deep sleep." </p><p>That long? He hardly remembered waking up, trapped in between the dream realm and reality. It was a miracle he awoke, thankful and grateful for tasting life again. What did he do to deserve another chance? Some people spend years in comas and he was indeed, very lucky. </p><p>Still in the same position, Leon moves one of her wet hair strands from her face. </p><p>"What happened?" He knew they crashed, but after that, nothing came to him. </p><p>"After our unfortunate accident, my team extracted us both to safety. It was done intentionally, take it as a means of escape, we've practically faked our deaths." </p><p>He stayed silent, and listened. </p><p>"The organisation took care of the chip. Those in pursuit of it have been eliminated. That chapter is finally closed."</p><p>He suddenly remembers Claudia, who brutally betrayed him. Another good friend Leon confided in fully. Somehow, Ada knew what was coming next, so she answered for him. </p><p>"She's nothing to worry about. Not a threat, just a vunerable idiot who crossed paths with the wrong people. And she is-was your friend so I decided to be nice." He smiles. This wasn't the first time she helped people who knew Leon personally. </p><p>"You seem fine compared to me. Untouched. You invincible or something?"</p><p>"I survived a drastic fall back in raccoon, you think a small accident would send me to my death?" Leon chuckles, blocking the memory from replaying in his head. </p><p>"I had people take care of us." Ada says, and he wondered if she helped with the sponge baths. </p><p>"Will they be coming back?"</p><p>"They've stopped coming for weeks, but prescribed medication for you to take once you wake up." He nods his head, still shocked at being away for so long. It hardly felt like it. </p><p>"Wanna know something interesting?" She takes his hand, sitting up now crossing her legs, with her back turned towards him, placing his hand on her slender back.</p><p>"In Chinese mythology, dragons represent wisdom, prosperity and strength. They are considered as protectors and helpful to mankind. It brings one luck." He uses his fingers to explore her tattoo, tracing the shape of the dragon.</p><p>"A good luck charm. It looks good on you." </p><p>Anything did really.</p><p>Ada turns back around now. Learning about her intrigued his interest even more, but it seemed personal to her, something nobody else knew but him. Why was she telling him this? Why now? </p><p>“You're really done with everything?” Leon wanted to know. She could have left weeks ago after her recovery. But she stayed. It meant something.</p><p>"You can say that I've officially retired." He shifts from his position, now laying on his back staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"You miss it?" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Life as a spy? Is this one too boring?" He smirks, waiting for her answer. She purses her lips, running a hand through her damp hair. </p><p>"This isn't my first time abroad you know. I took time off, just like you." </p><p>Ada mastered at being alone, she has come as far as she could on this path alone. Learned how to walk alone, how to carry others, how to cope with and solve her problems on her own. But, this form of loneliness only required a lover to solve. Physical closeness, touch, emotional warmth was sitting right in front of her. His sweet company brought balance, joy, and a renewed sense of wonder. It was finally time, to do things right. </p><p>“So, where to next?" He sits up, leaning against the bed frame. </p><p>"I like it here. And you?" </p><p>"Same." </p><p>Silence.</p><p>“You still have the option to go back to your normal life.”</p><p>“There’s nothing for me out there, I’m staying.” </p><p>Long wait right? </p><p>No way was he leaving. Not when she finally stayed. They weren’t perfect, but would follow each other into hell if that's what it took to keep each other safe. He was her protector as she was his, one to shield the other. Why lose that?</p><p>Without breaking eye contact, Ada slowly approaches him and sits on his lap, without pressing too much of her weight on him but to Leon, she was as light as a feather. He opens his mouth to speak but she places her finger on his lips. </p><p>“Let’s not get sentimental, you want me yes?"</p><p>“Always.” Her arms are placed on his shoulders, his arms around her frame. They stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.</p><p>Ada waited for six months. Sitting by his side every day and night, thinking. She never let him out of her sight, didn't trust anyone to be alone with him.</p><p>She was a woman who never pondered, or waited, for anyone. We've known that for years but this man, truly changed her. He was unaware of the nights she slept next to him in bed. As frustrating as it was waiting for the days to go by, she never lost hope and it was worth it. He wasn’t somebody to give up on. She never did. There was nothing else out there for her too, she knew that during her time here, with him.</p><p>They didn't have to speak, or move but just remain still. Ada places her head on his shoulder, he catches a whiff of her shampoo, closing his eyes. </p><p>No enemies, no monsters, no guns. Just making up the precious time missed throughout the years. There was so much Leon wanted to know about her, and now he finally had the chance. She was his happy ending and he was hers. Around each other, they had the serenity they’ve been seeking, now finally in each other’s arms, feeling safe and warm. At peace.</p><p>“Let's start things off by going on a date." Leon says,</p><p>"I'm a difficult woman to impress. You sure you up for that?" They pull apart and look at each other. </p><p>"I've already done the job in bed haven't I? Either way, I'm up for a challenge." He leans in to kiss her again but she moves back, plastering her signature smirk.</p><p>"Impress me, and then we'll see." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kept the final chapter short and sweet. We’re gonna pretend RE:Vendetta doesn’t exist here. Thank you for reading this story! It was so fun writing aeon from my perspective and I hope I've captured them well. Let them be at peace please capcom. It’s what they deserve :’)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>